Negioh
by Orichalcos Phoenix
Summary: Duel monsters is more than a trading card game. All the cards are real and can be brought to life by those who are specialized in mystic dueling. What happens when one such duelist joins the staff at Mahora, a school where there are already plenty of mystic duelist, one with a secret that stretches back millennia. NO LONGER IN PROGRESS. WRITER RETIRED FROM FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**KD: Hey everybody. This is a rewrite/continuation of my previous fanfic. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Negima or Yugioh, only my OC. For duel disk design, look at Yugioh Arc V. Characters already in the series will only get brief descriptions.**

"Fierce Knockdown!"

The demon threw his fist at the 10 year old boy across the field, sending him flying back into a lamppost, one of the only sources of light on Sakura Lane.

Boy: 4000-0000

Opponent: 4000

Blood flowed through his jade green hair as he looked up painfully, red eyes filling with tears of pain and frustration. His black sleeveless shirt had a huge hole in it from where the demon punched him. His black jeans were torn from the long time he spent hiding in the woods from the monster across from him.

The 10 year old white haired boy across from him simple deactivated his duel disk, his blue suit untouched. His blue eyes were emotionless as he had ever seen them. The same emotionless eyes that he saw when the white haired boy attacked his family.

The white haired boy walked up to the green haired child. A tattoo on the child's shoulder (of two monsters with two arrows motioning between them) glowed dimly and the child vanished for a second before appearing just a few feet behind the lamp, desperately backing away. The white haired boy sighed as he raised his hand. In his palm he had a tattoo of his own. His was of a single eye with snakes coming off of it.

As it glowed, the green hair child stopped moving. A stone shell was slowly covering his body.

"Look at you," the white haired boy said, kneeling in front of the still child, who at this point had only his head free, the petrification stopping. "You look just like your father right now."

The green haired child's eyes were covered in a green light as a symbol appeared on his forehead. The child then quickly shook his head as the glow faded but the symbol stayed. A six pointed star with a circle of runes around it.

"Don't worry. When I remove that seal from you and the beast within it, you can be angry all you want." The boy reached his hand out and was about to touch the seal when…

"**Crystallizatio Tellustris!"**

The white haired boy had to jump back as ice spikes shot from the ground where he was standing.

"You made a mistake attacking on a full moon boy!"

A blonde haired girl who looked about the same age as the green haired child. She wore a typical witch's hat and a black cloak.

"Stay out of this Vampiress. This is none of your concern." He had to jump back to avoid yet another ice spike.

"It is my concern when you hunt in my territory. Now I would leave before you have more than just me to deal with."

The white haired boy sensed the other magic duelist's approaching. Sighing, he looked at the blond and the child.

"I will have it eventually." And in a flash, he was gone.

"I hope you know how lucky you are," the blonde said. "Not only is it a full moon, but also that I was in a helpful mood…" The girl turned to see the child, the stone shell gone and the symbol barely fading from his forehead. She gasped. "You're his son."

The boy's eyes widen.

"You know my dad!?" He cried with an Irish accent. She smiled.

"A long time ago," she said. But then a sad look crossed her face. "But since you hold the seal…." The child's look told her enough. She was about to say something else when she felt the teachers' presence. She looked the boy over one more time before scooping him up in her surprisingly strong arms.

"What are you…" he started asking before she jumped up high into the air, flying through the night.

"I am going to help you," she said, shocking the boy. He stayed silent the rest of the flight. They touched down outside a large cottage in the woods. The blonde lead him inside where a small doll like girl opened the door.

"Who is this master?" the doll asked. "Can I kill him?"

The child cowered behind the blonde who simply smirked.

"No Chachazero, he is our guest." The doll, Chachazero, grumbled and walked away.

The green haired child looked at the blonde in confusion.

"What did you mean you're going to help me?" he asked. She turned to him.

"I know what you have gone through. I've experienced the same thing long ago." The child's eyes widened.

"Vampiress…" he muttered, to which the blonde nodded.

"Yes, I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

"Tri Orichalcum," the child said smiling. Even Eva's normally cold heart was warmed by his toothy grin.

"Well, I have proposition for you," she said suddenly serious. Tri turned serious as well.

"Anything. You saved my life."

'He's so desperate that he would offer anything to a vampire,' she thought. "First, you become my apprentice. I will teach you how to defend yourself as well as how to control that beast within you."

"You can do that!"

"Indeed. Though I do want you to meet the principal here. He might help you as well." Seeing the boy's confused look at the word principal she chuckled. "This is a school campus." Tri nodded understandingly. "I also have one more condition."

"What?"

Eva smiled and stomped the ground, causing a circle to appear. Before he realized what was happening, Tri was pulled into a deep kiss by the queen of the night, a card appearing above their heads. When they separated, Tri was fainted from the blood rushing to his face and fell to the ground as Eva laughed.

5 Years later

Tri was walking down the hall of Mahora Duel Academy. His hair was now grown longer in the back, ending at about his jaw line. In the front it was cut so his bangs only covered his forehead. His red eyes were now framed by wire framed glasses. He wore a black jacket and jeans with a red muscle shirt underneath. His dark green duel disk was on his one arm while currently in his other hand he held a cell phone mark with a single eye.

"Yes mister Pegasus," his said. "I will have those designs sent to Chumley tonight. Now I have to go meet my other boss."

"Okay then Tri boy," the creator of duel monsters said on the other end of the line. "I can't wait to see those new cards designs."

Tri closed his Industrial Illusions Company Cell and continued on his way. When he arrived at the head master's door he knock and, hearing approval, went in.

He was greeted by not only the head master, an old man with an elongated head and insane eyebrows, but his granddaughter, a teenage girl with long brown hair and a kind smile as well as one of his students.

"Head master," he said bowing his head. "Konoka-chan." He added smirking, noticing the girl pout cutely when he didn't acknowledge her at first.

"Hello Tri-sensei," she said, in an almost happier than possible way. Tri couldn't help but smile when she was around. She always seemed to make the whole room fill with happiness.

"Ah, Tri-san," the headmaster said. "Did you choose whether or not to marry my granddaughter?"

Tri laughed as Konoka hit her grandfather in the head with a cartoonish hammer.

"Come now Konoka-chan," Tri said mischievously. "Would being with me really be that bad?" As Konoka started blushing up a storm, Tri turned back to the headmaster. "In any case, I am here because you wanted to discuss the new teacher.

"Oh yes. As you know he is joining our faculty at the same age you did (10 years). Unlike you however, he comes with a full history of his duel education, so he doesn't have to go through the same test as you. Despite this, I do want to test him. Do you have any ideas?"

Tri put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. Suddenly, a smirk broke on his face, an evil glint shone in his glasses.

"He is staying in your room, right Konoka-chan?" To this the brunette nodded. "Don't tell Asuna yet. I have an idea."

With that Tri left with a laugh that actually got the two in the office slightly worried for the poor teacher candidate.

After a few minutes of walking, Tri found himself outside of the lodge in the woods. He knocked and instead of Chachazero, another robot and another of his students, Chachamaru opened the door in a maid outfit.

"Master Tri," the green haired robot said bowing. "Welcome back."

"Chacha-chan, I told you, you don't have to call me master."

Entering the lodge he saw Evangeline sitting in one of the chairs sipping a cup of tea. Tri pulled up a chair of his own and sat down, pouring himself a cup.

"So how did the meeting go?" the blonde asked.

"Not bad, I just have to set up a test for the new teacher arriving." Eva raised an eyebrow as she set her tea down.

"And what did you chose?" Tri smiled evilly, causing the disciple of dark tomes (that is seriously one of her many titles) to smile as well.

"Let's just say he had better be used to dealing with, as Ayaka puts it, 'violent monkeys'."

The two chuckled evil as they finished their tea, Chachamaru simply standing there, waiting to take their cups away.

**KD: Yep. If you knew my first story, I made Chao the one to rescue Tri. I think Eva would work better now in all honesty. Now to sign off is the dark evangel herself.**

**Eva: Reviews accepted. Praise and Criticism appreciated. Flamers shall be drained.**


	2. Chapter 2

Negioh Chapter 1

**KD: Welcome to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Tri: Wasn't there something else you wanted to say.**

**KD: Oh yeah. I will be skipping the scene where Negi gets his assignment and when he is on the train. We will start this from when he is exiting the train. Second, changing one main aspect of Asuna's character. You'll know it as soon as you read it. Also, I will be using certain archetypes for people I think they fit with. Try to guess who goes with what archetype. Finally, for comedic and character reactions/development, certain scenes that involve, shall we say, fanservice are kept in but I will try to state them in a non perverted way…that may get harder later on.**

**Tri: The only thing KD owns in this story is me, and probably some (not all) of the cards I am going to use and maybe some of the other character's cards as well.**

Negioh 1 Meet the New Teacher

The train opened up and the female students streamed out, afraid of being penalized for being late. One of the girls turned and shouted over her shoulder to the small 10 year old red head boy with a staff on his back behind her.

"Hope you find your way to the primary school!"

"What was that strange wind about?" a friend of the girl asked her.

The 10 year old walked out of the train blushing, though it would be hard to say if it was from the comment about primary school, or the sight he just saw.

"Did what I think happened happen?" a voice said next to the boy. The child turned and saw a green haired teen (Tri) in a black jacket and jeans standing next to him.

"Wh…what do you mean?" the boy asked nervously.

"No need to be secretive kid," he said pulling his jacket aside, revealing not only a red sleeveless shirt, but also a tattoo. A tattoo that marked him as a mystic duelist. "I am going to guess that yours involves wind?"

The boy blushed again remembering what just happened.

"I didn't mean to!" he cried. The teen laughed.

"Don't worry, I believe you. Anyway, I'm Tri. The principal sent me to get you, though he didn't tell me your name." The boy smiled.

"My name is Negi." Tri nodded before looking down at his watch, eyes widening.

"Oh crap! We need to get going! The punishment for being late isn't just for students you know."Negi's eyes widened as Tri turned toward him. "I can't teleport us both and I have to guide you (sigh) so I guess we're running."

With that Tri, with Negi close behind. They barely made it 10 feet when Negi realized something.

"Wait! Are you a teacher as well!?" Tri smirked.

"If you're asking because of my age that's a little hypocritical."

Negi blushed, embarrassed, before smiling.

"The building right there is the school right?" Negi asked pointing to a large building far off. Tri looked confused before nodding. Negi had a childish smirk. "Race ya." With that, Negi took off. Tri smirked.

"Well he is only 10, no matter what his occupation." Tri thought before realizing something. "I am not losing to a kid!" He kicked up the speed as well.

A little ways ahead.

"Wow Asuna," Konoka said to a girl with orange hair in pig tails. She was roller skating while the girl named Asuna was running. "I knew you liked him but I didn't expect you to actually perform the ritual. It is amazing what you will do." (see anime episode 1)

"And what's wrong with that?" The girl almost screamed.

"Nothing at all. In fact I heard if you say the person's name three times followed by barking loudly is the last part of the ritual." Asuna's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so?! TRI-KUN! TRI-KUN! TRI-KUN!" she followed that up by barking, much to Konoka's amusement.

"Wow, you really will do anything to be with him." Asuna glared at her.

"That was a real ritual right?" she said through gritted teeth. Konoka put her hands up defensively when suddenly the two feel a wind right next to them. Turning, they saw Negi running next to them.

"Your love shall be requited in due time," he said, causing Asuna to blush and stop running, She turned, grabbing Negi by his collar.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING INVOLVED IN IOTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS?!"

"Asuna calm down," Konoka pleaded. "He's just a kid, no different than a primary school kid."

"I hate kids!" she shouted before holding Negi up by his head. "This is the girl's school in the deepest part of the Mahor'a Duel Academy district. The primary school is at the previous station." She pulled him close to her face. "In short, little kids aren't allowed."

"That's enough Asuna-Kun!" a voice called. Turning, the group saw a man with white hair who was smoking a cigarette leaning out a window.

"Takahata-sensei," Asuna and Konoka said. Asuna nervously and Konoka happily.

"He's right Asuna-chan," they heard another voice. Turning, they saw Tri staring at Asuna sternly, eyebrows knit. "Put your new sensei down." Asuna set Negi down without realizing the meaning behind what Tri said. She didn't realize it until Konoka spoke up questioningly.

"S…Sensei…?"

"Ah yes... that's right." Clearing his throat, Negi continued. I will be teaching dueling terminology and strategy at this school. My name is Negi Springfield."

All but Takahata was shocked by this, and yes, that includes Tri. Though his reason was very different than the other two.

'Springfield…It can't be…' Despite his shock he kept his face the perfect image of calmness, unlike a certain orange haired girl.

"W…Wait just a minute here…you're a teacher!? A brat like you!?"

"Don't worry about it," Takahata said walking out of his building. "He's actually quite smart. From today on he will take over my half of the class."

"You've got to be kidding! Just a while back he was saying…" she paused before glancing at Tri. "Something rude to me."

"But it's true…"

"It is none of your business!" She started shaking him again. "I hate kids! Especially annoying little fleas like you!" Negi was shocked and embarrassed by how Asuna was treating him.

'What's with that nasty tone? And I was nice enough to tell her her fortune…'

He probably would've continued his thoughts when some of Asuna's hair tickled his nose, causing…

"ACHOOO!" Under his shirt, Negi's tattoo, a swirling black whirl of wind, glowed brightly before the wind targeted Asuna. Her uniform was torn apart, leaving her in just her undergarments, the bottoms of which was decorated with a bear face. Asuna dropped to the ground covering herself as she realized that she was exposed in front of two…three of her male teachers. Tri closed his eyes and removed his jacket, tossing it to her. As she grabbed it she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

A little while later

The group (minus Takahata who had to go to take care of his own class) was all gathered in the principal's office. Asuna had grabbed her gym clothes to change into.

"Principal-sensei, what is the meaning of this?" she asked, still not able to meet Tri's eyes.

"Asuna-chan," the principal said. "I wasn't expecting you or Konoka to be here as well, only Tri and Negi. Speaking of Negi…I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher. They've given you quite the task."

"Yes," Negi said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Before you officially become a teacher though, you must gain some practical experience. You shall be working with Tri-kun here to take care of 2-A. Let's make it from today until March." The principal was about to add something else before Tri spoke up.

"I don't think your bump healed from yesterday. I wouldn't ask him the same question." The principal looked at the teenage teacher and nodded.

"Just a minute please!" Asuna cried. "Isn't it odd that a kid is doing the job of a teacher!? And our homeroom teacher as well!" She felt a familiar stern glare on her and turned to see Tri sending it at her.

"I think that I proved just how well a child can teach Asuna, after all I worked here at the same age Negi is now."

Asuna looked down in embarrassment as the principal continued to address Negi.

"Negi-kun, your job will be very difficult. If it is too hard for you, you will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"Y….yes! I'll do it!" Negi said, standing at attention. "Please let me try!"

"Then it's settled," the principal said happily. "Well then, let's begin today. Let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei. "Shizuna-kun!"

"Yes!" A voice called as the door opened. When Tri saw Negi turning toward the door he realized what would happen. He chuckled as Shizuna, an older woman who currently had Negi's face pressed into her full chest. "Ah… sorry about that."

"If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her," the principal said.

"Nice to meet you," the guidance counselor said winking. Needless to say Negi was speechless.

"Oh and one more thing…" the principal started before Tri cut him off again.

"I would like to bring that up later, just so I can reveal everything at once." Everyone looked at him strange but eventually the principal understood.

"Very well. You are dismissed Tri." Tri bowed and left. Negi grew nervous as he realized he was now without the only one who seemed truly capable of handling Asuna. "Anyway, Shizuna, would you please take Negi to the classroom." Shizuna nodded and the group left, leaving the principal alone.

With Tri

Tri found a secluded spot before teleporting to a dark corner of the gym/duel fields building. After checking no one was there he stepped out, sliding a card from his deck. It was a picture of him with a flute made of jade. A familiar seal on his forehead and jade spikes coming from his elbows and knees. A jade helmet adorned his head. He held the card to his fore head and thought hurriedly.

'Eva-chan! Don't try to respond but listen. I have some big news…'

With Negi

Asuna had forcibly dragged Konoka ahead toward the class room, saying she refused to accept Negi as a teacher.

"What's with her?" Negi asked sadly, to which Shizuna chuckled.

"That girl is always rowdy, but she's really a nice person once you get to know her. Anyway, here is the class role." She handed him a small book that contained records on the class. "Will you be okay as a teacher Negi-kun?"

"Ah…uh…" Negi stammered. "I am a b..bit nervous…."

"Here we are," Shizuna said oblivious to Negi's worry. "This is your class."

In the room was a class of 31 girls, most talking amongst each other, but some minding themselves, sorting through their decks. Negi stood outside the door, looking down at the class roster and the pictures of the students.

"There's so many," he muttered.

"Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly, OK?" Shizuna said. Negi was lost in his nervous thoughts.

'Can I really teach so many older girls? My heart is pounding… Can I really become a teacher in a foreign country like this? Onee-Chan…Anya…will I be OK?"

His mind flashed back to when he was leaving on the train.

"Do your best Negi!" Nekane said.

"Don't space out now!" Anya added.

Back in the present, Negi had a look of determination on his face.

The door slid open and all the girls turned to see Negi walk in. Before a word came out of his mouth, an eraser that had been placed on top of the door fell. Underneath his sleeve, Negi's Typhoon marking glew slightly and the eraser seemed to hover above his head for a moment. Negi realized what he was doing and let the eraser fall onto his head. Most of the class didn't notice anything strange, but one person saw it. An orange haired girl with two pig tails tied up with bells.

'What was that?' she thought staring at the boy. Negi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Looks like you really got me," he said. As he stepped forward Negi's foot hit the trip wire, causing a bucket to fall his head as he stumbled through a barrage of plunger arrows, eventually falling behind his desk. Tri stepped into the room, making sure that there were no more traps before help the child teacher up. Two pink haired twins who looked like they should be in preschool, Fuka and Fumika, stood up from their seats started apologizing.

"We're so sorry," Fuka said.

"Yeah," her sister started. "That was supposed to be for the new teacher."

"Well then it worked out fine," Shizuna said as she walked into the room as Negi stood up. "I would like to introduce you to your new teacher, Negi Springfield. He will be taking Takamichi's place since he has been moved to another class.

"I hope that this will be a great year for all of us," Negi stammered. He attempted a bow toward the class, but wound up banging his head against the desk. He smile in embarrassment as he rubbed the spot he hit.

Silence…Nothing but silence…

"KYAAAAAA!" The class screamed. "HE'S SO CUTE!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten years old…"

"Where did you come from!?"

"The back hills of Wales…"

"Where are you living now!?

"I only just got here…"

"Is this for real…?" an orange haired girl with large wire framed glasses asked Shizuna.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Is he really going to be our homeroom teacher?!"

"Can we really have a cute kid like him?!"

"Hey now, you can't "have" him. He's not food, ok?" Shizuna said laughing. She must be secretly sadistic if she enjoys Negi's suffering here.

"Is he really a teacher?"

"Hey, are you really smart?!"

"I've studied dueling under some of the best duelists in the world…"

"AMAZING."

'Thank God it seems I'm welcome,' Negi thought. 'Even if it is a bit much.'

"Negi-kun has all the credentials, of course…" Shizuna added. "But as you can see. He's younger than you girls. Treat him nicely ok?"

Before anyone else could react, a certain pigtailed girl grabbed Negi by the collar and lifted him up, sitting him up on the desk.

"Hey you!" Asuna yelled. "What did you do with the blackboard eraser back there? You did something weird didn't you?" Negi's lack of answer angered her, and she began to shake him. "I WANT A CLEAR EXPLAINATION! And how is a brat like you able to teach the class anyway." Another student slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Cut that out this instant!" The voice came from girl with long blonde hair and an almost regal look to her. "How about you let him go now Asuna-san? Although…that pose is so very suitable for a violent monkey like you."

"What did you say!" Asuna growled.

"Negi-sensei," the girl (Ayaka) continued with a blush, ignoring the pig tailed girl. "I've heard you studied under Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motoh, and Jaden Yuki as well (how would she know anything like that in the real series, she should've never heard of him). Teaching has nothing to do with age…so please continue with homeroom."

"What's with the "nice girl" act, Iinchou (class prez)?" Asuna said, barely controlling her anger.

"It's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl from the outside. Since I'm a nice girl on the inside too!"

"What nice girl? You shouta-kon (cradle robber)!"

Ayaka shrinked back in shock at the name, blushing since it was basically true. The blonde grabbed the orange haired girl by her collar.

"What is with these scandalous accusations?! You shouldn't talk you stalker! I've seen you following after Tri-sensei!"

"Grr…don't you dare say any more you…!"

Negi tried to stop the two but to no avail. Just when things were about to get out of hand, a loud, horrible noise was heard. Turning, everyone saw that Tri was in the doorway, had his duel disk activated, and was pulling a trap card (Threatening Roar) from one of the slots.

"Sorry," he said, a scowl on his face. "I thought this was a middle school class, not kindergarden." The two girls who were fighting separated and were looking at their feet in embarrassment. "Ayaka! I am happy you decided to stand up for your teacher, but I will not tolerate name calling! And Asuna, I would like to remind you that I was Negi's age when I started here so from here on I will take remarks about his age as personal insults. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Tri-sensei."

"Good. Now, everyone gather your duel disks and decks. We are going over to the duel fields a little early."

The girls moved to get their stuff as Negi looked up to Tri.

"What are we doing?" Tri smirked at the younger boy.

"Surprise."

The group started flowing out of the classroom with Negi and Tri at the back. Tri reached into the group and touched Asuna arm, signaling for her to step out of line.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh," he said. "But you were really out of line back there."

"I know Tri-sensei," she muttered, embarrassed blush creeping onto her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tri smiling at her.

"Go over your deck and choose your best cards," he said. "There's a special reason that we're going over early." He started walking off to follow the group leaving a stunned Asuna who had to running to catch up to the class.

**KD: Sorry, no duel this time. I felt this chapter is long enough without a duel. See ya next time.**

**Tri: Flamers will face the seal.**

**KD: Also, some who read the first version might notice some changes, and those who saw the very original version might recognize some scenes. That is because I am updating this story with some sections from my original I think were better that the rewrite.**


	3. Chapter 3

Negioh

**KD: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy the first full duel, like characters, I won't be going into deep description of cards that exist. Enjoy.**

**Tristan: I am the only thing KD owns, and maybe some original cards which will be marked OC for original card.**

Chapter 2 Harpies vs Future

The entire class entered the building that housed the duel fields and gym. To the sides were sets of exercise equipment. Duel machines lined the walls and there were three actually duel fields in the center, one long ways and two at the ends forming a dumbbell like design. Negi watched as Tri and Asuna entered last A set of bleachers was pulled out from one of the walls.

"Why are there bleachers set up?" a girl with long brown hair that reached the center of her back.

"A good question Konoka," Tri said as he walked to the center of the field. "Negi, Asuna, come here a moment."

After the two went up to him Tri spoke up so the whole class could here him.

"When I said that Negi was your new teacher that was a little misleading." Negi looked confused and was about to speak up before Tri held his hand up. "As most of you now, every teacher has to duel 50 students to make it at this school. Negi is an exception. The principal had me set a little bit of an arrangement. A bet if you would." This got a lot of mutters from the other students and a nervous look from Negi. "Negi needs a place to stay. So the principal wants Negi to room with Asuna and Konoka."

"What!" Asuna yelled as Ayaka fainted and Konoka smiled, thinking it would be like having a little brother.

"That will happen only if Asuna loses. If she wins..." pausing, he turned to the younger teacher with a look almost of pity.

"Negi's employment will immediatly be terminated."

Negi stood stunned at Tri's words. After all his hard work at the academy, his dreams might come to an end here. Asuna on the other hand was grinning.

'No way am I going to lose to this runt,' she thought. 'Once I throttle him in this duel, he will have to go running back home.'

"Do you understand the stakes?" Tri asked them both. Asuna nodded enthusiasticly as Negi just barely managed a nod. Tri signaled for them each to go to their sides as the rest of the class moved to the bleachers. Tri looked over at the younger boy, seeing he was almost in tears. Sighing, he made his way over to him. When he reached him he leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Between you and me, Asuna's deck and skills need a lot of work. If you're as good as the principal says, you'll win no problem."

Negi stared up at the teen, and saw true encouragement on his face. With a new determination, Negi readied his duel disk as Tri went over to the stands.

"What did you say to him?" Konoka asked. Tri smiled and whispered.

"Just something to give him more confidence." He looked on as the duelist began.

"DUEL!"

Negi 4000 Hand 5

Asuna 4000 Hand 5

"Ladies first," Asuna said smugly, drawing her sixth card. Seeing what it was she laughed. "Looks like you're in for a world of hurt. I start off by summoning Rescue Rabbit (Lv4 300/100)." A small rabbit with a helmet, goggles, and a phone around its neck appeared in front of the orange haired girl. "And though he is cute he won't be around for long. I activate his effect letting me summon two Lv4 or lower normal monsters with the same name from the deck so I chose to bring out two of my Harpie Ladies (Lv4 1300/1400)." The red heads appeared in their purple skin tight outfits. "And from my hand I activate my Double Summon. Now I can summon again and bring out another Harpie Lady."

The class gasped.

"She can't be planning to bring that card out already," Makie, a pink haired girl, said. Tri was shocked as well, though he didn't show it.

"She must really not want to share a room with him," Tri said. 'She has come a long way from the first time I saw her duel. She was never even able to keep one Harpie on the field, let alone get three out for that card. Then again, the card I gave her helped.'

He thought back to 5 years ago when he started here and saw her duel.

Asuna fell to her knees in defeat as once again Ayaka, who was simply deactivating her duel disk as she walked away smiling.

"Better luck on your 30 try," she called back.

Tri (who still had his hair short and wore what he wore in the prologue) looked at the orange haired girl sadly before going over to her.

"You okay?" The girl shot him a glare. She was still at the point where she didn't like the fact that her teacher was her age.

"Why do you care?!" she spat. Tri rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"You were trying to get three Harpies on the field weren't you?" Asuna gasped before glaring again.

"So?! I wanted more monsters out!" Tri was fishing in his pocket before pulling out a card.

"I doubt that is actually why, I want you to have this." When Asuna took the card she gasped.

"Rescue Rabbit…" Tri turned and was walking away. Asuna looked up at him, then back at the card, smiling.

Present day

Tri looked back to Asuna who was pulling a card from her extra deck.

"Next," she said smiling. "I use my three Lv4 WIND monsters for my Xyz summon." The three winged females disappeared into a dark vortex, turning into stars on the in. "Now I build the overlay network in order to summon the mighty Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon (R4 2000/2500)!"

A mirage like red dragon with a red haired harpie holding a chain that was attached around the dragon's neck.

"Sadly in summoning it the first turn I waste one of its material's since I have to remove one each end phase, but I think I can deal with it. I end with two face downs." She finished by removing one harpie from her dragon.

Negi 4000 Hand 5 Xyz Count: None

Asuna 4000 Hand 1 Xyz Count: HPPD 2

Negi was sweating a little as he drew his sixth card. He looked over his hand and his worried look turned to one of confidence.

"I activate the effect of my High Priestess of Prophecy (Lv7 2500/2100). I reveal three Spellbook cards in my hand, namely Power, Life, and Secrets, to special summon her." A beautiful red haired girl in white silk garb appeared next to the boy. She winked at the child teacher, causing him to lightly blush. When Tri saw this he smirked.

'So his duel spirits like to tease him huh.' When the high priestess turned back to the rest of the duel field, she saw Tri and giggled, waving flirtatiously. Tri sweat dropped as the class looked at him and chuckled. Well, most chuckled. Nodoka blushed, Chisame and Chachamaru were indifferent, and Eva smiled sadistically. There was no way she would let him forget this anytime soon. Tri blush and turned away. 'Or she is a huge flirt.'

"Now I also summon Charioteer of Prophecy (Lv4 1800/1300)," Negi said as a blonde man riding a white horse appeared next to the red head Priestess. "High Priestess, attack and destroy that dragon!" Strings of symbols flew from a staff the girl was carrying. Just as they were about to hit the dragon, the beast spewed flames, burning away the attack. "What happened?!" Asuna laughed.

"For someone who is supposed to be teaching us, you don't know much. So long as my dragon still has Xyz material units on it, all Harpie monsters, including Harpie Dragons are immune to attacks and card effects. In other words your cards are useless." Tri grimaced at what Asuna said.

"That isn't exactly true." A few of the girls looked at him.

"What do you mean Tri-sensei?" a blonde haired girl with dark skin asked (Ku Fei, one of my favorite characters). Tri sighed and explained.

"Her dragon's effect only work on cards that specifically target Harpies. If Negi played a card that targets all monsters, such as Dark Hole, then the dragon can't block it, as it doesn't target a Harpie necessarily." The class sighed and went back to the duel as Negi ended his turn with a face down causing Tri to face fault. "I guess he doesn't have any cards like that in his hand."

Negi 4000 Hand 3

Asuna 4000 Hand 1 Xyz Count: HPPD 2

Asuna drew her card and chuckled.

"First I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady (Lv4 1800/1300)." Another Harpie, this one with body armor, appeared next to the Dragon. "Then, I follow up by activating my Harpie's Hunting Ground field spell." The arena turned into a huge sand pit surrounded by trees. Asuna was standing on a tree branch with Cyber Harpie flying next to her as well as the Dragon's keeper with the Dragon at the base of the tree. Negi and his monsters were in the middle of the sand pit. Tri facepalmed.

"Why did she not summon Cyber after playing Hunting Ground? If she did that facedown would be destroyed." Yue, a dark blue haired girl, stopped sipping from a juice box labeled…tomato milk…whatever.

"She is a Baka Ranger for a reason," she said. Everyone on the bleachers raised an eyebrow at her. The blue haired Baka Ranger simply went back to drinking from her juice box.

"Now my Cyber Harpie gains 200 attack points (1800-2000)! Now, Cyber, attack that Charioteer!"

The armored winged woman shot down, claws outstretched toward the blonde man, who surprisingly just smirked and looked back toward Negi who smiled and nodded in response.

"I activate my face down card! Mirror Force!" Asuna, having not heard what Tri said earlier, laughed.

"Are you deaf!? Card effects don't affect my Harpies so long as my Dragon has materials on it." Tri collapsed in his seat.

"Does she ever listen?" he muttered as Asuna's monsters were destroyed.

"Wha…what happed!?" Asuna cried in shock. Negi smirked.

"Your Dragon may stop attacks and effects from targeting Harpies, but my Mirror Force targets all monsters on your side of the field, not specifically Harpies." Tri silently thanked Negi for taking over, he didn't want to explain things again. Asuna growled as she had no choice but to end her turn.

"Before my turn concludes though I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dragon in defense mode (2500)."

Negi 4000 Hand 3

Asuna 4000 Hand 0 Xyz Count: HPPD 0

Negi smiled as he drew another card. His hand had three Spellbooks and now he had the monster that would seal his victory.

"I now summon the Fool of Prophecy (Lv3 1600/900) in attack mode!" A purple haired boy in yellow and green robes with a staff over his shoulder appeared next to the High Priestess on the opposite side from the Charioteer. Next I discard Spellbook of Life to activate High priestess effect to destroy your face down. As the face down (Drain Shield) was destroyed, Asuna couldn't help but laugh.

"Your monster could've have targeted my Dragon genius! You could've finished me off then!"

Tri gritted his teeth. He hated how Asuna was acting right now. Not the fact she obviously didn't see Negi's plan, he was used to her not seeing those things. She was in the after school lessons for a reason. Why was she being so mean to Negi…? Tri blushed as the answer came to him.

'This morning could be a reason. If Negi worked here, more like that could happen.' He subsequently brought his hand to his nose to stop a nosebleed. 'But that can't be, she doesn't know about magic…'

"Sorry Asuna," Negi said. "But I knew that facedown would be a bigger problem. After all, your dragon won't be a problem after this. I use my Spellbook of Power on the Fool, giving him and extra 1000 attack! (1600-2600)" The Fool smirked as the top of the staff grew till it was slightly larger than the Dragon. "Now, Fool! Crush that Dragon!" The fool launched himself into the air as the Dragon and its keeper looked up in fear. The two were crushed as the Charioteer began charging with the Priestess' spell followed close behind. "Now I finish this duel with a combined attack!" The Charioteer's blade was surrounded by the Priestess' spell as he swung him blade in a direct attack.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Asuna cried as the holograms dissipated. The class cheered (do I even have to go through the list of whose not at this point) as Negi jumped in celebration. The class ran toward the child teacher and lifted him up in the air as Tri walked up to Asuna, who was on her knees in defeat.

"You okay?" Tri asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Why….?" Asuna said. "Why did I lose?" Sighing, Tri put his hand on her shoulder, getting her to look up with blush on her face.

"Your strategy was sound," he said. "But your anger blinded you to the obvious. Why did you want to win so badly?"

Asuna looked down again.

"I…I can't say exactly…" she said, trying to come up with a lie. "It was different when you started teaching at such a young age, we were the same age. Having someone younger than you know more than you is just… just…" Tri smiled.

"I get it," he said standing up. He offered her his hand and helped her up. Asuna was happy the rest of the class was still congratulating Negi.

'I can't tell him,' she thought. 'I just don't want to have another teacher take part of his job…I won't get to see him as much…' Thankfully for her, Tri wasn't focused on her now. Instead, he was trying to get the class' attention.

"Calm down everyone," he said. "Put Negi down before you hurt him." Negi was embarrassed at the way the older boy said that, but thankful that he was able to help him. "Now…" Tri said, raising his duel disk. "I feel a little left out. So…" He activated his disk. Unlike the others, his was shaped like a scythe. "Who wants to duel me?"

The majority of the class raised their hands, though only one caught his attention. A shy purple haired girl who looked like the only reason she wasn't raising her hand was nerves.

"Nodoka," he said softly. The purple girl blushed as Haruna and Yue smirked. "Would you like to duel?" Nodoka looked like she was about to faint when her two "friends" pushed her forward. Nodoka looked back at the two. They simply nodded as Nodoka gulped.

"Y…Yes sensei," she said, nervously making her way to the side of the field opposite the teacher.

**KD: Sorry the duel is short but let's face it. If Negi really was smart enough to teach at the school and Asuna was blinded with anger (and is still a baka ranger), it would've happened like that.**

**Asuna: I resent that!**

**Tri: Just calm down for a moment Asuna. You can yell at him later. It is your turn to do the outro.**

**Asuna: Uh…yes Tri-kun…. Anyone who flames will be food for my pets (A baby, full grown, and mirage dragons appeared behind her) **

**KD: Also. I was going to replace the duel as well as update the beginning, but there was just so much different that I feel it would've kinda annoying, especially since I made a mistake with the Mirage Dragon ruling in the original, letting the spell Shrink work on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Negioh Chapter 3

**KD: I can't wait for it, I can't wait for it…**

**Tri: What's wrong with him?**

**Eva: He discovered a Youtuber he likes name The Autarch is voicing a character in a video game and he hopes the kickstarter takes off.**

**Tri: Cool. Anyway, who's doing the disclaimer this time?**

**Eva: I think that Nodoka should do it today since she is dueling and you've already done it.**

**Tri: Okay. Nodoka-chan!**

**Nodoka: Y…Yes Tri-kun?**

**Tri: Would you do the disclaimer please?**

**Nodoka: S…Sure. KD only owns Tri-kun and in this duel, a lot of his own card ideas will appear {though Tri's will be based off characters from a phone app known as Ayakashi Ghost Guild (Brief description, images online), and Nodoka will be using cards based on books.**

Chapter 3 Stories and Spirits

"Duel!"

The class and Negi watched as Tri and Nodoka began.

"So what type of decks do they use?" Negi asked the girl next to him, who had medium length dark green hair (Kaede).

"Well de-gozoru (I am sorry if I screwed that up), both of them use decks that Tri himself designed, so you probably never seen their cards before." Negi was surprised.

"What do you mean be Tri designed them?" he asked. Makie leaned down in between the two smiling.

"You didn't know? Tri also works for Maximillian Pegasus as one of his top designers." The class laughed at Negi's expression before turning back to the duel

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Nodoka 4000 Hand 5

"You can go first Nodoka-chan," Tri said. Nodoka blushed before nodding, drawing her sixth card.

"I start off by playing the field spell Library of Fantasy (OC). This card lets me add one monster with Book Warrior in its name to my hand by returning one on the field or in my hand to the deck." Around the duel field, shelves upon shelves of books rose. "I return Book Warrior-Will Castle Ward (OC) to my deck in order to add Book Warrior-Artemis Fowl (OC) to my hand. I next proceed to summon him (Lv3 1000/1000)." A book flew off the shelf and opened facing downward. A boy with sharp features, black hair, and a vampiric smile droped out of the book, landing perfectly on his feet. He wore a navy blue suit. "Next I activate the effect of Book Warrior-Butler (OC) from my hand. When Artemis is on the field, I get to special summon him to the field (Lv5 2300/2000)." The same book expanded before a tall Eurasian man appeared in front of Artemis, also in a suit though much larger than boy. "Next end with a face down."

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Nodoka 4000 Hand 2

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me," Tri grinned as he drew. He narrowed his eyes. Not exactly what he wanted but he might be able to make it work. "I first activate my spell card, Ghost Agent Initiation (OC)." Tri was surrounded by a light aura as the spell activated. When the magic died down, his clothes had changed. Now he wore a burgundy suit and dress shoes (Tri Lv? 2000/2000)." The class gasped at the teacher's transformation.

"His favorite card…" Asuna mutter. Negi simply looked confused before Ayaka decided to explain.

"That card is very special. It allows Tri-sensei himself to become a monster. His life points directly affect his attack and defense as well. If his life points are over 3000, like they are now, his attack and defense is half that. If they are lower than 3000 but higher than 1500, they are equal. If they are less than 1500, then his attack and defense are double his life points."

Negi turned to his know colleague with admiration. He couldn't believe the cards that Tri had designed. He was showing his little kid side (as in the side that isn't the serious battling side). He wanted to see more.

"Next I summon from my hand Anima Spirit-Hair Dryer (OC)(Lv4 1800/1000)!" In front of Tri a girl in a white and blue skin tight suit sitting on top of a huge hair dryer appear. "Next her effect activates! This lets me destroy one face down card on the field, so say goodbye to that card of yours." The girl smirked as she reached to side of the hair dryer, twisting a knob to high.

"Fire away!" Hair Dryer said. A blast of pure heat shot at the face down, setting it a light and sending it to the grave.

"Next I activate her second effect!" Tri said. Negi looked on in awe as the girl disappeared into the hair dryer and Tri jumped up to take her place standing on top (Tri 2000-2300). "I am allowed to equip Hair Dryer to a monster for a 300 attack point boost, and since I am now a monster as well, I can get the boost. And since I am equipped with an Anima Spirit, I can destroy that card to protect myself. So now time to disintegrate good old Butler!"

He smirked as the Hair Dryer fired its beam at the Eurasian man as the man pulled a Sig Saur from his jacket and fired. As the man was disintegrated, the bullet pierced the machine, causing it to start sparking. Tri jumped off just in time to avoid the explosion (Tri 2300-2000).

"I end with a face down," Tri said as he ended his turn.

Tri 4000 Hand 3

Nodoka 4000 Hand 2

Nodoka gulped as she drew he next card. She looked over her hand thoughtfully.

'Tri-kun probably will stop my attack with that facedown. I have to destroy it before I can even try to attack. However, I would need to get a monster with over 2000 attack…'

"I activate my Library of Fantasy to trade Book Warrior-Tris the Selflessly Brave back to my deck to add Book Warrior-Skullduggery Pleasant (OC) to my hand. Next, by sacrificing Artemis on my field, I summon him from my hand (Lv5 2200/1900)." Artemis started chuckling evilly as he was surrounded by light. In his place a skeleton in a black trench coat and fedora appeared. "Next I follow up by activating the spell card 451 Firemen. Now I can destroy that facedown of yours!" A group of men charged from the card with hoses in their hands and tanks on their backs, the smell of kerosene following them. They were about to spray the card when Tri spoke up.

"Before it is destroyed, I activate my trap Emergency Summon. I now can add a level three monster from my deck to my hand, and I chose Anima Spirit-Mira (OC) (Lv3 1000/900), and I subsequently activate her effect to equip her to myself!" A girl in robes and brown hair appeared before changing into a hand mirror, which Tri grabbed smirking. Nodoka grimace seeing her card having been useless.

'Oh well…at least it wasn't a card that destroys monsters, but what is Mira's effect?'

"I attack with Skullduggery!" Nodoka said, hoping her attack would work. Skullduggery pulled a pistol from his coat and fired at Tri who simply stood smirking.

"Ready Mira?" he muttered to the mirror.

"Yes master," the mirror reverberated. With a smile, Tri raised the mirror and braced it with his other hand. The bullet hit the mirror and bounced back a Skullduggery, shattering his skull as his body completely fell apart.

"Wha…what?!" Nodoka cried. Tri wiped a smoky smudge from the glass before explaining.

"When Mira is equipped to a monster, that monster cannot be attacked and any monster that does is instantly destroyed." Nodoka gasped as she realized that now, he can only be destroyed by effects.

"I…I end."

Tri 4000 Hand 3

Nodoka 4000 Hand 1

"My turn," Tri said. He looked over his hand and smirked. "I choose to detach Mira from myself!" The mirror vanished as the girl took its place again. "Next I play the spell Gold Summon (OC). This lets me pay 500 life points per sacrifice a "Spirit" monster would need. So I pay 1000 (4000-3000) (Tri 2000-1500) to summon Divine Spirit-Volsung (OC) (LV7 2700/3000)!" A gold armored man appeared on horseback. "Next, since Mira here is a tuner, I tune her and Volsung together!" Mira turned into three gates as Volsung became 7 stars. "Now I can bring forth my mighty soldier, the champion of Odin. Rise Divine Spirit-Siegmund! (OC) (Lv10 3300/3000).

A blue haired teen appeared in purple and blue armor, a blade crackling with blue and violet lightning.

"Sorry Nodoka but it is time to end this. Siegmund, strike!" The teen swung his blade sending a wave of electricity at the purple haired girl. "And now…" Tri vanished and appeared above Nodoka, who looked up, freaking out. "Cabal Chain Rain!" Silver chains shot down at the girl who screamed as the collided with her.

Tri 4000 Hand 1

Nodoka 0000 Hand 1

The class cheered the duo's duel as Tri held out his hand to Nodoka (his clothes now back to normal). The girl blushed as Tri helped her up (much to Asuna's Chagrin).

"Well class," Tri said. "Now that that has been taken care of. Class is over. Dismissed." The class filed out as Negi went with Tri, who was in charge of showing him around.

Later

"This place is awesome!" Negi said excitedly, much to Tri's amusement.

'He is still so young.' His mood became dark. 'Too bad what Eva has planned…' He shook of his melancholy look before Negi could notice. "So how's the class role treating you?"

Negi was about to respond when he gasped.

"Tri-kun look!"

Tri followed his gaze and saw Nodoka losing her balance on a lifted up wall (best way I can describe that higher up "platform"). She was carrying a bunch of books, which were tossed into the air as she fell.

"Negi!" Tri yelled.

"On it!" The child teacher focused as his tattoo glowed. A small cushion of wind began to slow Nodoka's descent while Tri used his power to teleport under her, catching the girl who had fallen unconscious from fear. Negi ran up quickly "Is she okay?" Negi asked. Tri lifted Nodoka's head a little, a small groan coming from the unconscious girl.

"She's fine, just a little shaken." Tri looked up at Negi when something caught his eye. "Oh crap."

Negi froze before turning toward where Tri was looking. When he did, he saw a certain orange haired girl, staring opened mouth at the two.

"Asuna…." Negi gasped. Nodoka slowly began to wake up as Tri laid her down. He quickly grabbed Negi and Asuna's arm and activated his magic, teleporting them away (and yes he checked nobody else was watching).

When they came out of the teleport, Asuna pulled away from Tri's grip.

"What the hell is going on!?" she yelled. Negi started stammering before Asuna continued. "I knew I saw you do something to that eraser earlier! Confess! You both are some type of super guys!"

"Actually we're mystic duelists," Tri correctly, not the least bit unnerved.

"It's the same thing!" Then Asuna narrowed her eyes at Negi. "That incident this morning…THAT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!"

"Pl..please don't tell anyone! I'll be in big trouble if this gets out!" Negi yelled crying.

"I think not!" Asuna said. Negi gritted his teeth as he pulled a card from his pocket.

"In that case…I am afraid I have to erase your memories!" This surprised Asuna and Tri, though Tri was mainly shocked that Negi would be able to do something like that. "You may be a tad empty headed but I can't let anyone else know my secret."

"Wait…what…?" Asuna stammered.

"Negi, I don't think…" Tri started, but Negi was already starting the spell. When he started channeling his magic however, Tri felt something off. When he realized what it was, his eyes went wide. Negi wasn't channel magic from the card, he was channeling it from his tattoo. "Uh..Negi…" Before he could continue, Negi cast his spell.

"VANISH!" And, that is exactly what happened. Though, not to Asuna's memories. What vanished were her clothes (minus her coat)…and what was underneath. Asuna quickly grabbed her blazer and pulled it over her chest. Tri fought his human instincts and looked away, taking off his coat to give to her. Asuna started blushing and tearing up before…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After that incident, Tri had left the two alone. He was back at Eva's house in the shower, the knob turned all the way to cold (the conversation between Negi and Asuna is the same as the manga, they use the term mystic duelist instead of mage). When he got out and got redressed, he walked back down stairs finding Eva lying down on the couch watching TV. Chachamaru was in the kitchen working on tea and some other snacks. Eva looked over at Tri, eyebrow raised.

"What was the midday shower about?" Tri held up his hand.

"I do not…want to talk about it," he said. Sliding his shoes back on, he opened the door. "I'm heading to the welcome party."

"Don't get to close to him," Eva said. "You know what has to happen." Tri sighed.

"I know. I just want to keep up appearances." Eva smirked.

"Whatever you say. Just make sure you still get the job done when the time comes." Tri forced himself not to sigh again. Instead, he simply left. When he made it to the party everything was already in full swing.

"Sorry I'm late," Tri said. Everyone greeted him but went back to their activities. The only one to come up to talk to him was Nodoka.

"Um…Tri-kun," she stammered (also, if you're wondering why Tri is referred to as Tri-kun, I will answer that later). Tri turned to her and saw her blushing deeply. "I wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier." Tri smiled happily.

"You're welcome. Though you should also thank Negi. If he didn't see you, I wouldn't have been able to catch you." Nodoka nodded and left to thank Negi.

After the party, Tri sat in his train seat as he watched Negi, Asuna and Konoka sadly.

'Is his life really worth master's freedom?' he thought. His mind flashed back to 5 years ago. 'Doesn't matter. I owe her more than my life. Much more.'

**KD: Well, looks like Tri is keeping major secrets.**

**Eva: Like nobody already know.**

**KD: Shut up. Anyway, anyone have any flamer warnings.**

**Chachazero: Oh! Oh! Me please!**

**(Everyone stared at her for a moment)**

**KD: The fact she even has one should be enough of a warning. Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KD: Welcome back everybody, time for the next chapter. Note, I am skipping the love potion (It will come up later though), bath and dodge ball chapters. They hold no point to the story and I can't figure out anyway to include them without just saying "Hey, Tri was there to."**

**Tri: Isn't that what self-insert stories are about?**

**KD: Yeah, but I don't want to insert you into a scene with no real point. Heck I am stretching some of the scenes already to support your character despite the fact that…wait, can't say, spoilers. Anyway, the after school lesson will lead straight into the library arc, though the exam will be more than just a simple written exam. It will in fact contain a few duel scenes (not necessarily all full duels, but at least some turns of the duels).**

**Tri: Do I even have to say it now, it is the same in every chapter. Disclaim.**

Chapter 4 The challenge and the Magic Deck

Tri was making his way to room 2-A. He couldn't believe all that had happened the past few days. First (and thankfully Tri wasn't involved in this) there was an incident in the bath of the dorm which Tri refused to hear the details of. Next (and this one Tri sadly was a victim of) Negi made a love potion, why Tri hadn't figured out, and Tri accidently drank it, mistakenly thinking it was his drink. What followed was a chase in which Tri was trapped in the library with a love sick Nodoka.

The finally thing that happened since Negi's arrival. A group of high school girls started picking on 2-A and Negi and Tri were forced to participate in a dodge ball game to decide whether Tri and Negi would teach the high school class or not (a bet which Tri found stupid as the principal decided these things not the students). They wound up beating the high school girls only for one to try to get a cheap shot in on Asuna, which Tri and Negi both caught (one hand on each side of the ball) before sending back at the girl. The next thing the girl knew her uniform, as well as the uniforms of the other girls, were shredded thanks to another accidental burst of magic from Negi. Tri and Asuna both made it a point to talk to Negi about whether these were actually accidents or not.

Anyway today Tri had set up the duel bots for a training exercise before the exam duels. Now he made it to the room sighing.

"With how they are sometimes I doubt it will be any different this year," he said facing the door. Then he shook his head. "Maybe Negi is able to actually change things around here." He opened the door and had his sight temporarily blinded by a (ahem) certain article of clothing. Taking it off of his face, he saw what was happening. A game of Yakuyen (strip poker/rock paper scissor/ in this case questionnaire). Apparently this was how they were planning on studying. Tri quickly averted his eyes before seeing Negi, apparently oblivious, writing on the board.

"Negi!" Tri cried, fighting every hormonal teenager urge to look. He heard the girls cry of alarm (especially Asuna) and finally, Negi turned around and notice what was happening.

The gym

Tri (desperately trying to forget what he saw and remain professional) was explaining the exercise.

"I have set up half of the duel bots for normal duels with random deck sets," he said gesturing to the right wall, then jerked his thumb to the left. "The others are set up with duel puzzles. Both sets are designed with increasing difficulty. Easiest on the left side of the wall, hardest on the right. Now, chose what you want to do and please don't reveal any puzzle answers and if you fail a puzzle or lose a duel and there is a line, move to the back or to another bot."

The class divided as they each choose what they thought they could handle. Tri laid on one of the bleachers, eyes closed and legs crossed as Negi sat on the one below him watching the class. The child teacher turned to look at Tri.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" he asked. Tri sighed and pulled a smart phone from his pocket, activating an app.

"One, my phone is connected to the duel bots and records the duels and puzzles." Tri showed him the app, revealing a duel between Chao and a hard duel bot with a dragon deck. She just destroyed a Five Headed Dragon via Tribute to the Doomed. He then slid his finger over the screen and showed Makie losing her Cyber Tutu to an easy duel bot's Ojama Yellow suicide strike. He then ended the app and clicked on a file labeled academic growth chart. "Second, nothing changes."

He showed Negi the file. He scrolled through the charts and Negi was surprised to see they all looked about the same. Only a few people ever changed positions on the chart and those that did only changed slightly.

"They always remain in those spots on the chart and they always score last on the school exams. I may love this class but most of them aren't too bright." Negi looked at the lower point of the chart and saw a group of five students always were at the very bottom. Asuna, Ku Fei, Kaede, Makie, and Yue. Looking at the duel bots, he saw that they were all on the easiest ones (puzzle and duel) and they kept getting sent to the back of the line, meaning they lost. Tri followed his line of sight and sighed. "Those five are known to the class as the Baka Rangers. They always score lowest in the class. I try helping them but they never really improve."

Negi looked at the five sadly before noticing Shizuna approaching them. Negi stood up and bowed as Tri simply waved.

"Hello Tri-kun, Negi-kun," the nurse said. "The principal wanted me to give this to you Negi." She handed him a slip of folded paper. Tri sat up and looked over the boy's shoulder to see what the principal wrote.

_Negi, as your final test to see if you are worthy of becoming a teacher and continuing your training, 2-A must not be last in this year's exams._

Tri swore under his breath as Negi was frozen.

'Why of all things!' Tri screamed mentally. 'Of all times this could happen it had to be after I told him they always fail!'

Negi was frozen as he read the card. He couldn't believe it. All he worked for was now on the line, and he had to get the lowest ranking class out of last. He felt his legs go out from under him as he fainted. Tri caught him and laid him on the bleacher.

"Is he okay?!" Shizuna asked.

"Define okay," Tri said, holding the card up for her to see. She gasped as she read and they both said the same thing.

"Been nice knowing him."

By the end of class Negi had woken up and was now addressing the class nervously.

"Um…well…you all did well today…But I have an announcement. If this class is last again this year…then..then…something really bad will happen!" The class looked at the young teacher in confusion and looked like they were about to question him before Tri spoke up.

"Also, I would like Ku, Kaede, Makie, Yue and Asuna to stay after class. The rest are dismissed." As the five girls stayed in their places, the other girls filtered out laughing at the baka rangers having to stay after as usual. When they were alone Tri turned attention back on the five. "Now, I assume you all understand why you were held after."

All five girls had the decency to look sheepish. Makie recalled her duel against the Ojama deck program while Ku face the same opponent with the same result. Kaede lost to an Ectoplasmer abusing deck. Yue simply didn't seem to even try in her duel. Asuna felt the worst though. She had been facing the Ojama deck like Ku and Makie, but she had been OTK

(Flashback: If you read Gyaradosmaster's 5ds academy, this should look familiar)

'I can't summon Phantasmal Dragon yet, but I can set up defence…' she thought, double summoning Cyber Harpie Ladies. The duel bot started up. It began its turn by activating Ojama Country and summoning Ojama Red. Activating Red's effect he summoned Green, Yellow, and Black. With them out it activated Ojama Delta Hurricane, clearing Asuna's field. With Country out on the field the Ojama all had their attack and defense swapped, so they had 1000 attack each and finished Asuna in one strike.

(Present)

"Now," Tri continued. "I would like you five to work on the duel puzzle bots and I don't want you to stop until you beat the sixth one. If you think you can take on the higher difficulty puzzles than be my guest."

Not surprising anyone, most of the girls went to the first three of the bots. What did surprise them was the fact that Yue went to the eighth machine and beat it in record time, dropping the opponent's life points from 20000 to 0. Tri actually looked at his watch in shock.

"Yue-chan that was less than 30 seconds," he said in shock. The girl looked at him while sipping her…Egg Soda…how does she drink this stuff?

"I just don't like to push myself," she said walking off to join Haruna and Nodoka.

"Maybe she should," Negi said in awe. The rest didn't do as well. Kaede and Ku managed to get 8 and 7 done respectively, which Tri and Negi were both pleased with considering the girls could've quit at just six but they pushed themselves. Makie beat 6 and tried to beat 7 but quit after a few tries.

"I did my best," she said. Tri and Negi smiled and encouraged her to do her best next time. Asuna was the tough case in this one. She was still on 2…30 minutes after Makie left. Negi and Tri were both finding things to do as Asuna worked on the puzzles, finally advancing to the third. Negi was checking his deck while Tri had a pad of paper out and was writing down card ideas to send in to Pegasus, doing rough drafts. He was occasionally checking his phone app to track Asuna's progress. She was slowly making progress, with emphasis on slowly.

"Is she usually this slow?" Negi eventually asked, having begun to get bored and shocked at how long she was taking to complete the third puzzle. Tri sighed.

"Usually she would still be on the second," he muttered. Little did they know that Asuna was able to hear them. Seconds after they finished speaking they heard the door slam and saw she was gone. Tri swore. "She heard us." And the two were off at a run after her.

The chase lasted hours, Asuna telling them to leave her alone (And Tri really hoped no one heard that and got the wrong impression). Finally it ended on the beach with Negi behind her and Tri teleporting in front of her.

"You guys…actually caught up with me…" Asuna said panting. "Impressive…"

"With wind and teleportation magic on our side…"Negi started, out of breath.

"It was…relatively easy…" Tri gasped. Asuna looked up angrily.

"Why do you two try to help me? You all but said you don't believe in me earlier." She looked down sadly at that. She gasped in shock as she felt herself drawn into a hug.

"Don't ever say something like that again," Tri said, on the verge of tears himself. She started blushing at the contact when she felt Negi's hand on her arm.

"Yeah Asuna. We're your teachers. Of course we believe in you." Asuna smiled as more tears rolled down her checks, this time happy ones.

"Ok," she said smiling. They all sat back to back…to back on the beach. "Why are you guys both trying so hard with this class?" Negi tensed for a moment, thinking she meant the "something really bad". He then thought that since she didn't specify, she must mean in general.

"Well…there is this one person I admire," Negi said, a sad smile on his face. "A lot of people say that he is dead, but I know differently. He was a great mystic duelist, said to have thousands of monster spirits at his command and multiple spells that he could cast with ease. He would always help people while on his journeys. I want to be just like him, and maybe I can meet him again while on his own journey." Asuna was moved by that, smiling at the young boy's dream. Tri however looked distant.

'Is it really necessary to crush his dreams master?' he thought.

"Is everything ok Tri-kun?" Asuna asked. He was so distracted he hadn't heard her.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" he said, his usual smile on his face.

"I ask why you work so hard with the class." Tri's face darkened.

"I work hard with them so they know they have someone who cares about them…so they don't feel the loss I felt." The two looked at Tri in confusion as he stood up. "I gotta get going. I have card designs to finish." With those words, he teleported away, leaving the two on that depressing note.

Later in the bath house (I will only be describing conversation, not the actions)

Asuna was thinking about what Tri said as she washed, wondering what he meant. That was when Konoka tried to get her attention.

"Asuna! Did you hear what is happening!?"

"What do you mean?" Konoka shook her friend frantically.

"The really bad thing Negi-sensei was talking about!" Makie and some of the other members of the class ran up.

"Yeah," Makie cried. "They say that the lowest ranking class will be separated!"

"What!?" Asuna cried. "That's insane! They never split up classes!"

"That's not even the worst of it!" Yue said in an unusually emotional manner. "The lowest ranking students will have to repeat all grades through primary school!" Asuna recoiled in shock as the image of her and the other baka rangers walking to school in the childish primary school uniforms. Then it hit her. Tri must've meant loss of friends when he said they might experience loss (though she still didn't know what he meant by his loss).

"What can we do!?" she asked fearfully. Yue then went over to the side of the bath to her stuff and pulled out a book.

"Legend speaks of a magic deck that is said to always give a duelist the card they need, even ones that were originally in the deck. For example, if you needed to summon two monsters, it would give you Double Summon, even if you didn't have that card."

"Well, that's great but how do we get it before the exams? They're in three days." Asuna said in frustration.

"Well, we're in luck," Yue said. "The deck is close."

"Where is it!?" The girls all asked. Yue smiled lightly.

"In the depths of Library Isle."

**KD: Why do the non duel chapter's take more time than the duel ones?**

**Tri: Because you want to make them long and you don't have a full duel to fill in space and length.**

**KD: Ah…yes. Well, I hope this was enjoyable. And as for the real secret behind Tri's one line, that will be revealed during the Kyoto arc. If you are in suspense, one thing to say. In the words of Bugs Bunny, "Ain't I a stinker?"**


	6. Chapter 6

Negioh

**KD: Welcome to the next chapter. Happy to see you all came back.**

**Eva: And how do you know they all came back since you can't see into the future.**

**KD: …Shut up Neko-chan.**

**Eva: I am going to kill Albiero for telling you that name. Anyway, disclaimer go.**

Chapter 5 The Library Expedition

Library Island was by far one of if not the biggest building on the Mahora campus. It was many stories high and stretched down to an unknown depth. Many students tried and gave up on trying to find the bottom floor of the building, and history students tried to study up and figure out who built it. No one can figure it out. The legend of the miracle deck was discovered during one of the many expeditions to explore the library. Many people have wanted to find it, and today, the baka rangers (+Konoka) aim to do just that.

"There are so many books!" Negi cried. The group was looking out over a balcony at the literal labyrinth of book cases. Tri chuckled at his 10 year old colleague's joy. He sometimes forgot that Negi was still a child despite his abilities and job, then again he wasn't really much better in terms of age.

"This is basement floor 3," Yue said with a spelunker's cap, looking at a map of the huge building. "Us middle schoolers are usually forbidden from going any further than this."

"So that's why you called me at 7pm," Tri said yawning. "You wanted a teacher escort."

"Hai Tri-kun," Makie said. "We would've just brought Negi but we thought that the other faculty members would frown on us just bringing a 10 year old."

"Asuna-san!" Negi cried pulling a book from a shelf. "Look at this book! It's really rare!"

"Negi-sensei I wouldn't do that. In order to stop people from stealing these books we set up…"

An arrow launch from where Negi pulled the book out. It would've caught Negi between the eyes had Kaede not shoot her hand out and caught it.

"A lot of traps," she said snapping it. While Asuna and Makie freaked out, Tri raised an eyebrow.

When Yue contacted Haruna and Nodoka over her headset, Tri pulled Negi and Asuna off to the side.

"What is it Tri-san?" Negi asked.

"Negi," Tri said. "You may be young but I know dang well you should have been able to sense that trap. Why couldn't you?" Even Asuna, who knew next to nothing about the powers of mystic duelist found that weird now that Tri mentioned it. Negi rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, you see, earlier I was about to use magic to help the class pass the exams when Asuna stopped me." Tri looked at Asuna, a little impressed she refused any magical help. "Well, in order to prevent myself from doing that…" The child pulled up his sleeve and revealed three circles on his wrist. Tri pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You used three Magic Jammers to stop yourself from using magic for the three days before the exams," Tri finished.

"Well good to see you're not taking the easy way out on this," Tri said. Seeing Asuna was confused by the Magic Jammers thing he decided to quickly explain. "In the game, Magic Jammer stops spell cards. In our world, it can seal a person's magic, usually for one day per usage." Asuna was going to question him further but Tri had already turned his attention back to the other students. "Can someone explain what we are doing here anyway?" The reason was something that neither Tri nor Negi was expecting.

"A magic deck that always let the user win?!" Negi exclaimed. Upon seeing the nods he turned toward Asuna, who was also getting the eye from Tri, and …whisper screamed I guess. "Didn't you tell me not to use magic?" Asuna chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, it's an emergency this time so please let me off the hook just once. If we fail than something really, really bad will happen." Tri and Negi looked at her in shock.

'Did she find out about the last trial?' they thought, amazed at the fact that she would get the baka rangers together just to save Negi's job.

"Hey Yue," Makie said walking up to their guide. "How much further do we have to walk?"

"Let's see. I secretly took this map from the club room. It's supposed to be a treasure map. According to it, we need to get to basement floor 11. That is where the deck is. It should take about four hours so we will get back to the dorm around 11pm."

"Good," Tri said. "We all have to get to classes."

"Great. If we can get that deck then we can stop them from breaking up the class!" Asuna cheered. Tri raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what she meant.

"This place is scary," Makie said. "Should we go back?"

"Don't worry," Konoka said. "Some of us are veterans in exploring this place. We're going to be fine."

"Famous last words," Tri mumbled, which no one else heard. Negi meanwhile was deep in thought.

'Such a powerful magic book…Could such a book really be in a library in Japan.

"Let's go!" Yue called. They all began making their way through the whole library, even having to walk on the huge shelves to move on. The danger of this was shown when Makie nearly fell off one, catching herself with her ribbon. It was about that point in the descent that Tri stopped Negi and Asuna again.

"What's wrong Tri-san?" Negi asked. Tri's eyes had gone wide.

"A great magical energy is somewhere below us," he said.

"What energy?" Asuna asked. "The deck?"

"I…I don't know. Just…something big. Let's just hope it isn't on basement floor 11." They heard the other girls moving on before rushing off to catch up. It wasn't long until they all were trekking through an underground lake (considering the fact that they were by now 100 feet below water level it isn't that surprising). Tri decided to take the lead with Yue for two reasons. One, so he could take care of anything if his uneasy feeling turned out to not be baseless. And two, so when crawling through an extremely cramped space there wasn't any awkward moments considering all the girls wore skirts.

"Are we almost there Yue-chan?" Asuna cried. They had been crawling through this tight passage for almost 20 minutes now.

"Just a little bit further," she said, mumbling slightly since she held her flashlight in her mouth to see her map.

"You're really getting into this are you Yue-chan?" Konoka asked. Yue actually blushed slightly.

"How can you tell?" Everyone else sweat dropped thinking 'She looks the same as always.' "Anyway, the university branch of the club can't crawl through these spaces, so we are the first to explore this place." She turned back to the others with a smile. "It is a testament to the athletic skills of the baka rangers that we made it this far. The deck lies right up there." Looking ahead, they saw a square in the ceiling with light surrounding it. Tri and Asuna crawled toward the square and were able to work it up out of its slot. After everyone filed into the room, they were all able to take in their surroundings.

"What the hell?" Tri muttered, seeing the huge statues and shrine like build of the place.

"This looks like something I saw on my brother's playstation," Makie said. When they all got focused again, their attention was drawn to a small podium in-between the statues with an old looking deck box in the center.

"The deck vault…" Yue said in awe.

"To think such a thing was right here under the school," Asuna added.

"Th…that deck!" Negi cried, having seen symbols on the box. Tri noticed them as well and gasped.

"Impossible..." he mumbled. "How'd it get here?"

"Wait a minute," Asuna said. "You guys know what that deck is?"

"That deck is one of the most powerful of all magical artifacts," Negi said. "Believe to be close to the millennium items in terms of power."

"Wielded by the legendary duelist Merkisedek," Tri continued. "He was said never to lose a duel, and some even said he called upon their power to summon the strongest creatures imaginable to terrorize the world." Tri always believed this story, but he knew he couldn't tell them this as he would have to reveal the world of mystic duelists to them.

"Eeeeeh!" Makie cried. "What a terrifying legend!"

"Negi-kun and Tri-kun really know their stuff," Konoka said in amazement.

"We did it!" The baka rangers cheered. They all charged across a small bridge that spanned a small gap in the floor.

"Be careful!" Negi cried.

"A powerful artifact like that is bound to be booby trapped!" Tri followed, but it was too late. The bridge collapsed and the girls fell into the pit…five feet until they landed on a platform that had many raised, circular sections. Everyone was extremely shocked at the strange platform, and curious at the fact that they had something under the booby trap. Any questions they had were cut short however as one of the statues came to life.

"You dare trespass here!" the statue shouted. Everyone screamed in fright at the statues movement, though Tri's mind was already at work.

'Why does he sound familiar?' he thought. His attention was called back to the situation as the statue spoke again.

"If you wish to move on you have to pass my test!" Everyone minus Tri trembled, while Tri's hand move toward his duel disk, ready to call forth his spirits if necessary. "The test is…Duel Knowledge Twister!" Everyone was confused until they took a close look at the floor. All the circular platforms had cards on them.

"What the hell?" Asuna cried.

"First question!" The statue said. "What two monsters make Gaia the Dragon Champian?" Everyone looked around confused before Kaede saw the card designs.

"This is simple," she said. Everyone looked at her before they saw her place one hand on Gaia the Fierce Knight and a foot on Curse of Dragon. "We just have to hold down the right panels." Everyone cheered before the statue started again.

"Question two!" the statue called, surprising everyone. "What monsters make up the fusion card Elemental Hero Flame Wingman?"

"What!?" the girls screamed.

"If you stop pressing any of the buttons you fail!" The following was a huge series of questions resulting in the baka rangers getting tangled up with each other, Tri covering his eyes as there were many awkward positions. Finally, it was the last question. "Touch monsters that fit the criteria for summoning the Mythic Dragon (and yes I know that it is officially the 5 headed dragon I just like Mythic better)."

"That's easy!" Makie said. "We just need to touch five dragons! And we already have four from previous questions!" They looked around and Asuna and Makie both saw one spot labeled something Dragon.

"THERE!" they cried. They both reached out and hit the button before reading it completely. "Cy…Cyber Dragon…(machine)…Uh…"

"You fail!" the statue grabbed a hammer on his back before slamming it down, causing all the girls, the teachers, and the deck to fall into the dark pit below.

**KD: Sorry if this is a bit choppy, but I strangely find it easier to write my own made up segments than just trying to add my character in with nothing really changing yet. I once again apologize. Anyway, Chisame, outro.**

**Chisame: Flame and I will hack you and ruin your computer and online social life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KD: Welcome back. Also I wish to note that depending on my upcoming work schedule, my updates might be a little more spaced out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Tri: When will there be another full duel? There wasn't one since mine.**

**KD: After this chapter I believe. Hope you guys can wait. Anyway, disclaim.**

Chapter 6 Prepping and Escape

"Mommy! Lily!"

"The burden is yours now my son…"

"Daddy!"

"Poor pathetic child. I shall take that burden from you."

"AAAAHHHH!"

Tri shot up with a scream of fright, sweat dripping from his forehead. The teen teacher rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the images from his mind.

"Tri-kun, are you alright?" Tri looked behind him and saw a concerned Makie looking at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before giving her a smile.

"Yeah…just a nightmare. I'm fine." Tri began pushing himself up when pain jolted through him. With a grunt of pain he sat back down. "Or not." Makie rushed over to him and kneeled next to him.

"What happened?" She said. Tri attempted to move his left leg before grunting again.

"My leg," he said through gritted teeth. "I think it's broken." Makie gasped, before a look of determination crossed her face. She stood up and started looking around. Tri would've asked what she was looking for when he suddenly caught sight of his surroundings. They were obviously still in the library considering the fact that there were multiple book cases, but it looked like they were in a cross between a library and a jungle. He saw huge trees and even a waterfall (he himself sitting part way in a pull of water) and he couldn't help but wonder how the heck this could happen.

When Makie returned he saw she was carrying two pieces of wood that must've broken off one of the bookcases. She placed them on his leg and wrapped them tightly with her ribbon. When she was done, she took Tri's arm and placed it around her shoulders, ignoring the blush that covered both of their faces. She helped Tri stand up with a grunt before he steadied himself on one leg.

"Nice job Makie-chan," he said with a smile, causing the gymnast to blush even more.

"Well, on some of the gymnastic trips some people got hurt and so I picked up a few tricks from seeing the nurses set up splints. Anyway, the rest fell over here." Seeing Tri's look of worry, she chuckled. "Don't worry. No one else got hurt in the fall."

Tri sighed in relief before hobbling off with Makie supporting him. They found the group in a few minutes of walking, much to Tri's relief as he would be able to sit down soon. Everyone rushed him when they noticed his condition, bombarding him with questions on if he was okay, of which he assured him he would be fine if they would just let him sit down.

As Negi and the others tried to find some books in a good enough condition to make a foot prop that Tri could use, Makie helped him over to a nearby bookcase so he could lean against it. Asuna looked over and saw the two talking to eachother, a blush evident on Makie's face. Asuna glared at the gymnast, gripping the book she was holding tightly.

"Asuna," Konoka said behind her. "Are you okay?"

The orange haired girl blushed slightly before she turned away from the blushing duo in a huff.

"I'm fine," she lied. Konoka looked in the direction she saw Asuna looking and smirked.

"Jealous huh?" she said quizzically. When Asuna was about to protest, Konoka stopped her. "Want me to take over Tri's care?" Asuna blushed slightly again, when she just sighed.

"Please?" Konoka chuckled at her response and went off, telling a reluctant Makie that she could go help the others. Makie pouted a little as she left, making Konoka and Tri chuckle.

"So," Tri said turning toward Konoka. "Why did you come to take over?" Konoka chuckled and just waved it off.

"No real reason," she said. "Now, is this where it hurts?" She asked lightly feeling his leg, earning a gasp from the teen teacher. He blinked from the pain and when he opened his eyes he saw Konoka collar shifted slightly, a small bit of a tattoo poking out from underneath. Tri smirked as he remembered the day he found out about what Konoka's family was keeping from her.

One Year Ago

"Why did principal-san want me to come to this room?" a fourteen year old Tri wondered. He was walking down a hall in the school. He would have understood if the principal wanted him to teach a class, but it was already after hours. "Oh well. It must be something important."

Tri opened the door to the one room and stepped inside. It was then he noticed he wasn't alone. Gasping, he saw Konoka standing in front of him in a beautiful kimono.

"Tri-sensei?" she said questioningly. "What are you doing here?" When Tri finally gathered himself again, he was able to speak.

"Your grandfather sent me here," he said, having trouble keeping himself from staring at Konoka. "Why are you here?" Konoka face palmed as she realized what happened.

"Because my grandfather told me he scheduled another meeting of another possible fiancé." Tri instantly was beet red from blush as he realized what she meant. He turned to try the door, only to find he couldn't open it. A note had been slipped under the door.

_Dear Tri and Konoka_

_In order to ensure you at least give the meeting a chance, I decided to seal the door. It will be unsealed in an hour._

"Great," Tri said. "We're stuck here for an hour." He heard Konoka chuckle. Turning he blush as she was leaning toward him, their faces inches apart.

"Tri-kun," she said, Tri now beet red from the suffix. "Am I really that bad of company?" She pouted slightly which made Tri practically generate steam from how red he was considering how cute he thought that was.

"I….It isn't like that," he stammered. "I just mean…since this was set up as a marriage meeting…" Konoka started laughing.

"I know silly!" she said, pushing him playfully. "I was just kidding." Tri sighed, before Konoka continued smirking. "Though, considering how embarrassed you got, does that mean that you actually like me?" Tri recognized her joking tone this time and smirked back.

"Maybe I do. What about you? You brought it up." Konoka blushed slightly herself but kept smiling.

"Sorry, but I'm not one of the girls in class who likes you that way." Tri tilted his head slightly, a confused look on his face.

"There are some girls in class that like me?" Konoka looked at him, stunned.

"You really never saw it? Wow, for a teacher, you're absolutely dense."

"Hey!" he said, pushing her playfully. Not expecting it however, she lost her balance and fell. "Geez Konoka! Are you okay!?" She giggled as she propped herself up.

"I'm find Tri-kun," she said. Tri reached out to help her, when he stopped. When she fell, Konoka's kimono had slipped a little off her shoulder. What he saw made his eyes widen. It was a tattoo of a bottle of red medicine (and yes, I couldn't think of another way of describing it).

'The mark of a healer…' he thought. Konoka looked up at him curiously and tried following his line of sight, seeing he was looking at the tattoo.

"Oh that," she said. "I don't know how I got it. I just had it as long as I can remember. My dad never would tell me what it meant." She the last part a little sadly. Tri thought for a moment before smiling.

"I might be able to explain it," he said. Konoka looked up at him, jumping to her feet excitedly.

"Really Tri-kun?!"

"Of course Kono-chan," he said, smirking as he made her blush. They both sat on opposite ends of one of the desks. Tri cleared his throat before continuing. "It is said that there are many special people in the world. Ones with magical powers. They only ever reveal their powers in times of need however. Unless that happens, there is only one way to tell whether someone is one of these special people." He pointed to her shoulder. "And it is by one of those markings, just like yours." Konoka giggled.

"And how would you know this?" she said smirking. Tri chuckled and looked around like he thought someone would see. Then, he reached for his jacket and slid it down his one arm, revealing his tattoo and shocking Konoka.

"This is how." Konoka stared in amazement before reaching out to touch the tattoo. It was then they heard something on the other side of the door before the door slid open, revealing Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka, staring in shock.

"Tri-sensei?!" Nodoka gasped blushing. Yue remained neutral, but Haruna grinned evilly.

"Soooo," she said. "You two are spending some alone time are you. And it seemed we stumbled upon you as things were getting interesting…" Nodoka was about to explode from blushing so hard and Tri was not too far behind as he quickly pulled his jacket back up. Konoka on the other hand was perfectly fine.

"Tri-kun was just telling me an interesting story," she said. Haruna raised an eyebrow.

"Tri-_kun_ huh? You two were getting close.

Present

Tri smirked at the memory. It was also the day the class started calling him Tri-kun rather than sensei as Haruna spread the word about what happened, but Konoka assuring every one of the truth. Tri chuckled at the memory catching Konoka's attention.

"What is it Tri-kun?" Tri would have continued, but the rest of the class brought the books over to him. Once Tri's leg was propped up, Yue finally brought up what they were all thinking.

"What are we going to do now?" The entire class was starting to look depressed. They all knew that if they didn't get out of this mess in two more days, they would be the bottom class again, though only Tri, Negi, and after a talk earlier Asuna (who was more than a little angry that she joined this expedition when she wouldn't be the one affected by the failure) knew the truth behind what would happen if they failed. Negi looked around before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"D…don't worry!" he said. "We can still pass the exams!"

"How Negi-sensei?" Makie cried. "Even if we do escape, without the deck we can't pass!"

"We don't need the deck," Tri said from his position on the floor (and he had to say it was a little hard to feel he was making a point like that). "You can't rely on something like that to solve your problems."

"Tri-kun is right," Negi said. "And it isn't like we can't study!" He ran over to one of the shelves that he was searching before and pulled out a book. "A lot of these books seem to be on duel strategy. You can learn from these until we get out of here."

The class began brightening up as Tri looked at the kid with a new respect. That was how the next day was spent. The class studied and occasionally they would test new strategies against Tri and Negi's decks. Tri cursed himself for not being able to go out and look for an exit and was forced to resort to sending his spirits out to investigate. The next day came around as the class continued studying. Some of them were even enjoying it as they now had nothing else to do. Tri just finished talking to Konoka (who was once again in charge of taking care of him on Asuna's request) about duel strats, when they heard a shriek. Tri started pulling himself up, ignoring the pain when they heard what came after that.

"NEGI-SENSEI IS A PERVERT!" Makie's voice. Tri and Konoka looked at each other before they busted out laughing.

"What do you think happened this time?" Konoka asked.

"Well, since we have been here for a day and are surrounded by water, I would say that some of the girls decided to wash up and Negi accidently stumbled upon them." The two kept laughing.

"I wonder if it really is accidently sometimes."

"I think it is. He is too innocent for it to be otherwise." They kept laughing when they heard another scream. They at first dismissed it when they heard.

"MAKIE!" Konoka shot Tri a look before helping him up. They manage to hobble to the source of the scream when they saw Makie in the grip of the golem from before (just ignore the fact that they are in towels in the manga, I won't mention it…wait…dang it!).

"Let her go!" Negi cried. Tri face palmed as Negi tried activating his magic, and failing since he still had one jammer left. The result was just a few confused looks before more action was taken. Ku Fei jumped through the air before kicking the golem's hand, forcing him to drop Makie who was caught by Kaede. Then the gymnast saw something on the golem. She pulled a backup ribbon (she carries one with her all the time, how would carrying another change the weirdness of it) and whipped it out toward the golem, pulling something off of it.

"I got the deck!" she cried. The golem raised its hammer.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Tri looked around, his eyes landing on a line of book cases.

"Konoka! Support me!"

"What!?" Tri didn't bother finishing the explanation. He jumped up and kicked the nearest bookcase, landing on one leg, Konoka thankfully getting the hint and gave him the support he needed to land on one leg. The bookcase fell into another and another, finally knocking into the golem, sending him sprawling. It was just then that one of his spirits appeared in front of him, pointing behind them. Tri got the hint and called out.

"RUN!" He practically turned Konoka in the direction the spirit pointed, and the class following them. After a short bit of running, they found a staircase leading up toward the surface.

"A way out!" Makie cried. They all started up the stairs, before a door blocked their path.

"What the hell is this!?" Asuna said. Ku than looked closer.

"Wait. There are card designs here… Gaia and Curse of Dragon make what…they're fusion material right?"

"Yeah," Kaede said. "They make Gaia the Dragon Champion right?" At that answer, the door opened up, surprising everyone.

"What!?" Makie cried.

"It must open with a correct answer," Tri said with a grunt of pain as he had to shift his leg. They heard a crash below. "Let's hurry." So the class made their way up the stairs, answering questions when they needed to, the baka rangers surprising everyone. Finally they made their way to the top of the stairs and found…

"An elevator?!" Asuna cried. "How is this here!?"

"Does it matter!?" Makie said. "Get on!" The whole group got on, sighing as they thought they were getting away. Then they heard it.

"Elevator: overloaded." Silence.

"WHAT!?"

"What do we do now?" Konoka cried. Suddenly, the golem crashed through the stairs.

"You won't get away!" It called.

Tri looked at Negi and saw the boys look. Before he could stop him, the child teacher leaped out of the elevator, standing his ground in front of the golem.

"Tri! Take the class to the surface! I'll handle this!"

"Negi-sensei!" the girls cried. Negi was gulped nervously as the elevator doors started to close. Suddenly, Asuna's arm flew out, causing the elevator to open again. She grabbed the child, pulling him back in.

"You're not going anywhere," she said before turning toward the golem. "You want your deck!?" She grabbed the deck box from Makie and flung it at the statue. "TAKE IT!" As the deck left, the elevator doors closed and the class rose to safety, hearing the golem crash to the ground below them.

The class stumbled out of the elevator and quickly made their way out of the library, revealing it was night..

"Well…" Tri said gasping. "That was an experience." He let go of Konoka and leaned against a wall. "Anyway, you should go get some rest. You have the written part of the exams tomorrow."

"But Tri-kun," Makie started. "What about your leg?" Tri waved them off.

"I can handle it myself. I have my phone on me…And no, I had no signal down there. Just go, I'll call someone." The class was hesitant but left when they saw Tri was adamant. When Tri saw they were gone he lowered his leg and sighed. "If only she knew her power…" he mumbled before activating his magic, teleporting to Eva's cabin. When he entered, he saw the dark evangel laying on the couch watching TV. She looked up in surprise.

"Where have you been?" Tri held up a hand.

"Don't ask," he said tiredly. "I just want to relax right now. And please have Chachamaru make a cast please." Eva would've asked but chose not to. She just went back to her show.

**KD: Just want to say one thing. Anyone who complains that the spirit appearing then was too convenient. I think that them running in the correct direction just randomly is more convenient. And finally, next chapter we get back to the Yugioh aspect of this. Anyway enjoy and thanks for sticking with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KD: Welcome to the next chapter. If any of you were worried about when duels** **would come back, this is it.**

**Tri: Good. My spirits were getting restless.**

**KD: Sorry, but the duel exams are for students. You don't get a chance to duel for a little while longer, into the Eva arch I believe.**

**Tri: Dang. Oh well, can't wait to get some more action. And if I didn't explain it, I wanted the cast last episode because I can't exactly have a broken leg one day and a fixed one the next since the people that saw me with a broken leg don't know about magic.**

**KD: Anyway, yeah, Tri won't have to big a role until the Eva arch but oh well. There isn't any real good way to include him until then in any major way. Also, just a little note. Sorry for the delay. Power got knock out for a day and when it did come back I got back from work and there was no way I could get anything good with how tired I was. Disclaim.**

Chapter 7 The Exams part 1

"Ugh," Asuna groaned walking out of the late test class room. "That was horrible. Why'd we have to wake up late?"

"That's what happens when we stay up as late as we were," Ku said. "Though how we got that weird burst of energy I have no idea."

Negi watched from around a corner and smiled.

"Yes! It worked!" He said.

"What worked?" Negi turned and saw Tri hobbling toward him with crutches, his leg in a cast.

"Tri-kun!" Negi said. "Are you okay? What happened yesterday?" Tri waved his colleague's worries aside.

"I teleported myself to a roof near the hospital and down to the parking lot when no one was around. Got my cast and teleported back here."

Negi nodded, accepting this explanation. Tri felt a little guilty for the lie but knew that if Konoka's family didn't want her knowing of her powers, he doubted they would want a kid they never met to know.

"Anyway, what worked?" Negi explained how he used a spell to give the class energy to make it through the test, which he regretted instantly as Tri started teasing, asking if that was really all he helped them with.

"Well," Negi sighed. "At least they made it through the exams." Tri raised an eyebrow at the child's words.

"Um…Negi, you do know that the written test is only half of the exams right?" Negi looked up in alarm.

"WHAT!?" Tri sweat dropped.

"The second half of the tests are duels. Why do you think that they wanted a deck that would always let them win?!" Negi had the decency to face palm at his own stupidity. Tri sighed and started hobbling in the direction the class was heading. "The practical tests are held in the gym." He called back as the child teacher followed him.

Gym

Tri and Negi sat on the bleachers, congratulating the students who passed their test (this would take forever if I wrote all of the students duels, enjoy the brief run through). Most of them had basic, not to exciting duels. For one The Narutaki's both had duels where it was pretty much they took out a proctor's monsters and damage their life points and vice versa near every turn. Other's like Chao had insanely short duels. Chao herself won in one turn through a discard strategy that also damaged the proctor's life points till he was down to 3000, set a trap, and on the proctor's next turn she activated Blasting the Ruins which took him down the rest of the way as she had over 30 cards in the grave (before you say impossible, I lost to this very strategy in an online duel).

Other duels weren't so good, and it was lucky that some even won their duels. Kaede had only 100 life points and was lucky enough to draw a burn card to take out her opponent. Makie got lucky by drawing Cyber Tutu while facing Cyber End Dragon. Asuna thankfully seemed to be doing well in her duel, considering she had almost all her life points, and her Phantasmal Dragon out with one unit still on it and her opponent had 2000 life points.

"Now, attack him directly and end this!" Asuna cried as the dragon sent a stream of fire at the proctor.

"Sorry," the proctor said. "But you fail to notice my face down. I activate Mirror Force to destroy your Dragon." Asuna smirked.

"Sorry," she said. "But I've learned from making that mistake before. I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your card." Mirror Force was absorbed in a swirl of wind while the fire consumed the proctor.

Asuna Exam Duel: Victory.

Asuna stared in amazement for a moment before hearing her class cheer. She looked over and saw everyone standing and clapping for her. She saw Tri who caught her eye and smiled before giving her a nod of approval, getting her to blush deeply. She made her way over toward the bleachers with the rest of her class and sat down next to Tri and Negi.

"So," she said. "Who's left?"

"Ku and Yue," Tri said. "And it seems like Ku is up next."

"What type of deck does she use?" Negi asked. The class all actually looked at Negi like he just said the dumbest thing ever. "What?"

"Negi," Tri said. "You remember your welcome party when Ku and Chao showed off martial arts?" Negi thought about it for a moment before nodding. "What cards fit a martial artist?" Negi closed his eyes in thought, not quite putting his finger on the archetype. Tri sighed. "Just watch. Her duel is starting.

Ku 4000 Hand 5

Proctor 4000 Hand 5

"I'll go first," Ku Fei said, a confident look on her face. Looking over her hand she smiled. 'With those private lessons on strategy that Negi gave and Tri's tips on my deck, I think I might be pretty well off.' She drew her final card and a plan formed in her head. "First I activate the spell Fire Formation-Tenki. This lets me add a level four or lower beast-warrior to my hand. Next I activate the effect of Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Coyote (Lv5 2000/500). His effect lets me special summon him if I have no monsters and a Fire Formation card on my field." A man in purple and red robes appeared, a chain in hand and a spirit like coyote next to him.

"Now we see the permanent effect of Tenki, giving all my beast-warriors 100 extra attack (2000-2100). Next I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear to the field (Lv4 1600/1200)." An armored warrior with a fiery bear behind him kneeled in front of Ku (1600-1700). "Then I use Fire Formation-Tensu, letting me summon again so I bring out Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla (Lv 1600/1000)." Another warrior in black armor with a fiery ape behind him stood by the others. "And next Tensu also give a 100 point boost." (2100-2200)(1700-1800)(1600-1800). "Then I overlay Bear and Gorilla for Tiger King (R4 2200/1800)."

A gold robed anthropomorphic tiger appeared as the last warriors dissipated, but instead of the normal Xyz unit lights, the animal spirits of the warriors circled the King (2200-2400).

"I then ditch a Xyz unit to activate his effect, letting me set a Fire Formation card from my deck." She slid a Fire Formation-Tensen from her deck into a spell and trap slot. "I end my turn by playing a trap face down." Ku slid her last card, Fire Formation-Kaiyo, into her duel disk.

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 4000 Hand 5

The proctor look at the field in surprise.

'Is this really the same girl from the last exams,' she thought before looking over at the other 2-A students. 'In fact they are all doing better. Could that child teacher really be good enough to help them this much.' She shook her head before looking over her hand.

"Sorry, but even if you summoned a full field of monsters, they would stand against this. Dark Hole!" 2-A gasped and worried for a moment before Tri held up his hand.

"Quiet. If I am correct this is going to be good." Ku smirked before activating her card.

"I activate Fire Formation-Kaiyo." As the card flipped up the proctor sweat dropped.

"Sorry, but you do know that card doesn't affect my spell right?" Ku chuckled.

"I know, but my Tiger King has an effect. When he is destroyed, I can send 3 Fire Formations to the grave to bring 2 Lv4 Beast-Warriors with the same attack out from my deck. So I bring out a second Bear and Gorilla." The two warriors on the field were destroyed as well as the three face up Fire Formations and were replaced by the two from before. (Lv4 1600/1200) (Lv4 1600/1000). The proctor smirked.

"This might be a good duel after all. I activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn. So I summon Dark Valkria (Lv4 1800/1050)." A silver haired girl with blue armor and black metal wings took her place on the field. "Then I use my second summon on her again to activate her effect. This lets me place a spell counter on her to raise her attack by 300 (1800-2100). Now Dark Valkyria, attack Bear!" As the winged girl shot toward the warrior, Ku smirked and triggered her trap.

"I activate Fire Formation-Tensen! This lets me choose a beast-warrior to increase the attack of by 700 until the end phase, so I choose Bear. Not only that but all beast-warriors get 300 attack until this cards destruction, meaning bear get 1000 for now while Gorilla gets 300. (1600-2600)(1600-1900) (If the 300 doesn't get added to the 700, I've never seen this card in actual use so…oh well)"

As the silver haired girl charged, the bear behind the warrior grew in size before intercepting the attack, crushing the Valkyria in its jaws.

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 3

The class cheered as the dust cleared and the proctor ended her turn with two facedowns. (2600-1900).

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 1

"Looks like we may have a chance of sweeping the duels this year," Tri said.

"And there is no way we can be bottom class then, right Tri-kun?" Fuuka asked. Tri narrowed his eyes.

"It's unlikely, but if the written scores were near zero on more than one test, yes we could still be. But as I said, it is unlikely so don't tell Negi." He looked over at the boy who was so enthralled that he didn't hear. 'Let's hope the class really did improve enough to keep him here.'

**KD: Sorry for a shorter Chap, but with the power outages I've had that delayed me from working on this thing, I fell you guys deserve it sooner, plus the duel will be long so it would cut off anyway. Remember, don't flame please. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**KD: Welcome back to the continuation of the Ku duel. Let's start.**

**Tri: That suddenly. No other intro stuff.**

**KD: And how do you expect me to continue coming up with these things for every chapter.**

**Tri: Point taken. Disclaim.**

Chapter 8 Exams Part 2

Ku 4000 Hand 0 (BotFF Bear (1600-1900/1200) BotFF Gorilla (1600-1900/1000) Fire Formation-Tensen)

Proctor 3200 Hand 1 (two facedowns)

Ku's turn

As Ku drew her card, she looked at the two facedowns her opponent had.

'I bet at least one of those facedowns is an attack countering trap, but if I don't attack I won't get anywhere.' Looking at the card in her hand she sighed. 'I have to attack. I won't waste a Xyz in case her cards can destroy my monsters, and if that does happen I won't be defenseless.'

"Bear, attack directly!" The warrior and animal shot toward the proctor, who simply smiled.

"Sorry but I activate both Mirror Force and Call of the haunted to not only destroy your monsters but also bring Dark Valkyria back (Lv4 1800/1050)." The dark winged girl rose from the ground as Bear was reflected back at Gorilla causing them both to explode. Ku grimaced but then grinned, happy she had learned to expect a move like that.

"Then I am glad I saved this card. I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Dragon (Lv4 1800/400)." A warrior with green armor and orange dragons rising from him stood, arms crossed. (1800-2100). "I end."

Ku 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 1

The proctor grinned. This was one of the best duels she's had in a while. Usually the students would just try to power through and neglect her facedowns. This girl knew the risk and didn't waste a monster.

"I can't wait to see how this goes. I draw. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I follow up with a second double summon to sacrifice Dark Valkyria to summon Il Blud (Lv6 2100/800) and I use the second summon to activate his effect and summon a second one." The girl vanished as two men in old black and white stripe prison suits appeared. The zippers on their suits slid down and a giant eyeball stared out at the martial artist. "Now, I send the second in for a suicide strike!"

The creature that was in the suit shot out, revealing an insanely grotesque creature that struck the warrior and they both exploded. Tri on the sidelines couldn't help but smirk (I swear that is his default facial expression at this point).

"Smart," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"If she attacked with the first Il Blud the negative effect would be triggered, destroying any card summoned with his effect." Tri said as the proctor sent her second in for a direct attack before ending her turn.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 3200 Hand 0

Ku looked panicked for a moment until she saw her class. They all were smiling at her, cheering her and giving her thumbs up. Tri looked her in the eyes and smiled before miming for her to take a deep breath. She smiled as a memory came to her.

Flashback 1 year ago

Ku was in the gym, facing one of the duel bots, growling in frustration.

"Why can't I do this?" She complained.

"Well you should stop trying to face the hardest difficulty right off the bat," Tri said walking up. Ku turned to him, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Well, I thought that maybe…" Ku started, but couldn't actually come up with any reason. Tri sighed, before an idea can to him.

"Ku, whenever you train for martial arts, you don't challenge an opponent you obviously can't beat correct?" Ku nodded, beginning to see what he was trying to tell her. "Well, duel monsters is a lot like that. If you know that the opponent is a better strategist, you know you'll lose. Technically, there is the possibility of luck winning it for you no matter who the opponent is, but unless you build a deck with cards that work well with each other it is extremely unlikely."

"But I thought this archetype was made specifically to…"

"Yes, the Fire Fist and Fire Formation cards are built specifically for each other, but if you don't come up with strategies for what you will do in certain situations, it is all for naught. If you were to go against another martial artist without knowing what you would do if they attack you in a certain way."

"I get it. I just get so frustrated sometimes aru…" Ku sighed. Tri pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And that is another problem. You can't get bugged by an opponent getting a lead, that screws with your ability to react to the moves your opponent makes. If your opponent lands a blow and you don't let it go, it would result in you making a mistake and getting hit again and again."

"Well, how do you calm down when something like that happens?"

"It's simple," Tri smiled. "Just take a large breath, and think of it as a new challenge, like how you need to work through the pain of a blow in a fight to continue." Ku closed her eyes in thought before nodding, before moving to a weaker duel bot. "Wait." Tri said, getting her attention again as he reached into his pocket. "Another Fire Fist support card was released." Ku took the card and looked it over, noticing the creator.

"You made this?" Though when she looked up, Tri was walking out.

Present

As Ku exhaled, she looked at the card she just drew, a smile crossing her face.

"I activate my own Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards." She added her cards to the deck and breathed as she took her two cards. When she saw the one, she grinned. "I activate my own Monster Reborn, this lets me revive my Tiger King (R4 2200/1800)." The fallen warrior king rose from the ground, a triumphant grin on his face. "Now it ends. I activate my trump card. Fire Formation of the Departed! This lets me remove up to three Fire Fist monsters from my grave to grant one on my field an extra attack per card removed. I remove one Bear and Gorilla to grant him two extra attacks." The animal spirits of the fallen rose up with Tiger King, standing by his side.

"But with two monsters on the opponent's field shouldn't she have removed 3 monsters?" Makie asked.

"Remember what I said about Il Blud's side effect?" Tri said, his grin growing by the second.

"Tiger King, destroy the first Il Blud! The one on the right!" The warrior king growled an order to the Gorilla spirit. It nodded and charged the prisoner. The creature in the suit's eye widened in fear as the gorilla's fiery body enveloped the prisoner, causing him to burst. As he did so the fire spread to the other prisoner, taking him out as well before vanishing.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 3100 Hand 0

"Now attack her directly!"

The Bear charged the proctor, who braced herself as the animal clawed at her before vanishing.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 900 Hand 0

"And finish it!"

The king pulled a blade made of fire from his belt. With a loud war of triumph, the warrior king swung his blade, sending a column of flames at the proctor.

Ku 1900 Hand 0

Proctor 0000 Hand 0

The class stood up from their seats as the martial artist ran over, giddy from her victory. Negi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled before being pulled into a hug.

"It was all your teachings sensei!" she said before hugging Tri as well, much to Asuna's chagrin. "And that card you made saved me as well Tri-kun!"

"I'm sure you would've found some other way to win without it," he said. "Now we just have Yue to worry about." Ku let him go and looked back toward where now Yue was going for her duel.

"She'll be fine," Haruna said. "She may be a baka ranger but that's only because she doesn't apply herself. And she also has an archetype deck so like Ku, her deck supports itself well."

"Let's hope so," Ayaka said. "If she wins this, we may be top class, depending on written scores. Then Negi-sensei won't have to leave." (I know I didn't write it but the truth came out, I saw no reason to write a whole segment of it being revealed and the class screaming in shock). While everyone agreed, the way she said it made everyone sweat dropped. Tri and Asuna both muttered 'Shotakun' under their breath and thankfully without said blonde noticing. They looked at each other before chuckling slightly, blush dusting their faces.

Yue, despite looking calm, was a nervous wreck. She knew that she shouldn't be, after all, that would get in the way of strategizing. But she couldn't help it. She knew that even if she lost they should have enough points to be out of the bottom slot, but what if…

"Yue!" The class called. She looked over and saw all her friends, mainly Haruna and Nodoka, all waving to her, cheering her on. Negi was waving the most to get her attention. He pulled a book out of his bag, and held it up for her to see. She gasped as she recognized the cover. It was a book about King Arthur's court that they found in the library basement (why that is relevant is in her deck). He saved it for her…

'I have to do this,' she said. She readied herself and turned to the proctor.

**KD: Main story end, but on a funnier note…**

**Omake**

"Negi," Tri said as they were walking to the duel fields. "What's in that bag?"

"Oh!" he showed Tri the book on King Arthur's court. "I saw Yue reading it a lot, so I thought I would grab it for her." Tri nodded, before his eyes widened. He smacked Negi in the back of the head. "Ow! Why…?"

"Instead of jumping off the elevator last night, WHY DIDN'T YOU THROW THE BOOK OFF!" Negi stood stunned as Tri face palmed."

**KD: Anyway, funny story aside, see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**KD: Welcome, happy to write ya some more.**

**Eva: And how do you know they're happy you're writing them more.**

**KD: If, they are reading this far in then I am sure their happy to get more.**

**Eva: True. Disclaim.**

**Chapter 9 Exam Part 3**

Yue 4000 Hand 5

Proctor 4000 Hand 5

"I start," Yue said. "And I instantly activate Card Destruction. Sending all our cards from our hands to the grave. Then, from my new hand. I activate Noble Knights of the Round Table. This field spell lets me trigger an effect depending on the number of Noble Knights in my grave, which since I triggered Card Destruction, I have five!"

The class gasped.

"She had a full hand of monsters and ditched it on a chance…!" Nodoka said in shock.

"Indeed," Negi said. "But since her deck is dedicated to those cards, she had a pretty good chance of drawing another monster."

"And her field spell is set up perfectly right now," Tri said.

"Then I activate the 3 or more effect, letting me send another Noble Knight to the grave from my deck. I'll do just that to trigger the 6 or more effect. Now I can special summon my Noble Knight Drystan (Lv4 1800/800)." The silver armored brunette appeared with his harp. "Then I special summon Noble Knight Gawayn through his effect (Lv4 1900/500)." A gold armored blonde man appeared with his sword at the ready. "I continue by summoning my Noble Knight Medraut (Lv4 1700/1000)." A blonde with silver and leather armor appeared in between the others. "Then I use Drystan and Medraut as Xyz to summon Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights (R4 2000/2000) and equip him with Noble Arms Excaliburn, making him immune to card effects." A blue armored man appeared with a gold hilt sword in hand appeared as Gawayn dropped to a knee and bowed his head to his king.

Yue 4000 Hand 0

Proctor 4000 Hand 5

The Proctor drew his sixth card and grimaced.

'Might benefit her…but I can get a good set if I use it.'

"I activate Hand destruction! First discard two then draw two." When Yue simply drew her cards, Makie looked confused.

"But shouldn't she discard those cards," she asked. Before Tri or Negi could respond Asuna answered.

"Since the discard comes before draw in the effect, and she had nothing to discard, she was able to get the benefit only." Seeing the shocked faces of some of the students, she sweatdropped. "After losing my Phantasmal Dragon to Mirror Force, I learned to focus on technicalities."

"Since I discarded two Dandylions, I get four fluff tokens. And now I use three of them in order to Xyz summon my Number 83 Galaxy Queen (R1 500/500) in defense!" The red haired woman appeared staff in hand. "Then I discard one card to special summon The Tricky (Lv5 2000/1200)." The jester with a question mark mask materialized next to the queen. "Next I activate Queen's effect. Ditching a material to make it so all my monsters can't be destroyed in battle till the end of you next turn. Now, Tricky, attack her King!" The Tricky vanished for a moment before appearing behind the king and delivering a kick to his back, destroying him. "I end with a facedown."

Yue 4000 Hand 2

Proctor 4000 Hand 2

Yue looked at the Queen with a glare.

'If I can't get rid of that effect it will come back to bite me. If I can at least get a monster stronger than the Tricky however, I can at do some damage.' She checked her hand and sighed. 'Looks like the latter.'

"I activate Noble Arms-Gallatin and equip it to Medraut, raising his attack by 1000 (1900-2900) following by activating my Round Table to add Noble Knight Brother's (one of my first discarded Noble Knights). Then I summon Noble Knight Brothers (Lv4 1200/2400) which lets me special summon up to two other Noble Knights, a second Medraut and another Brothers in defense mode!" As two sets of three men in armor appeared (one being in defense), a clone of the powered up knight arrived. "Next I use my new Medraut and Brothers as material for Cosmic Hero King Arther (R4 2400/1200)!"

A man in white and gold armor appeared with a huge sword in hand rose from the Xyz gate.

"Now, I'll have my two monsters attack the Tricky!" The Proctor smirked and clicked a button on his duel disk.

"I activate Magic cylinder to reflect your Medraut's attack." Said knight stopped, letting the King charge past him. The knight turned and swung its sword at Yue, causing her to flinch as the King slashed the Tricky, resulting in only a small amount of damage for the proctor. Yue grunted in frustration.

"I end."

Yue 1100 Hand 0

Proctor 3600 Hand 2

The class winced as Yue's life points dropped and Tri swore under his breath. Yue grimace at her mistake.

'I shouldn't have been so hasty. I should've known that face down would bite me. I am just glad that it wasn't Mirror Force. Hopefully I can recover though.'

"My move," the Protor said. "I start with the Dark Door, making it so we can only attack with one monster per turn. And I activate Tricky Spell 4, letting me destroy my Tricky to bust out one Tricky Token in defense mode for each monster you have. This gives me two, though they can't attack (Lv4 2000/2000)." The first Tricky jumped into the air and in a flash, two landed, taking his place. "Next I activate the spell that will bring the end of this duel. Let's go Ectoplasmer! This lets us both sacrifice one monster at the end of our turns to deal half that monster's original attack as damage to the opponent." The proctor was smirking, almost evilly as his strategy came full circle. The class looked at each other questioningly not getting the point. Even Tri and Negi raised an eyebrow before the Proctor stated he was activating Galaxy Queen's effect.

"No way in hell…" Tri muttered. The class looked at him before Negi's eyes widened.

"A protected burn sacrifice strategy (any better name for it, I'd appreciate hearing it). With Galaxy Queen, Yue can't destroy his monsters in battle."

"And with Ectoplasmer he can burn damage her with the Tricky Tokens," Tri growled.

"And with Yue have 1100 life points, 100 after this turn…" Nodoka started.

"He can just end his turn next time and sacrifice the second Token!" The other's cried.

"I end and sacrifice my first token!" The proctor said as his first token fell down, leaving a ghostly image before it charged Yue, hitting her hard.

Yue 100 Hand 0

Proctor 3600 Hand 2

Yue growled as she drew her card, knowing that this would decide things. Gallatin's negative effect triggered, lowering Medraut's attack by 200 (2900-2700).

"I activate Pot of Greed," Yue said. She drew two cards and gasped. This might actually work. "I start with Stop Defense! This puts your Queen into attack mode. Now I chose to attack with Medraut!" The knight slashed at the Queen who just laughed as her shield blocked her from damage, though the proctor wasn't as lucky. "I end with a facedown and sacrifice Arthur for Ectoplasmer!" The king vanished before his ghost struck the Proctor, dealing plenty of damage.

Yue 100 Hand 0

Proctor 200 Hand 2

The Proctor, drew his next card, not even bothering to look at it.

"That might've been a good last move, but this is the end. I end my turn and this duel by sacrificing my last token!" The Token vanished as his ghost charged out. Yue smiled.

"Well, you're right. This is the end of the duel. I activate Barrel Behind the door, making you take the effect damage I would take!"

Everyone gasped as an Egyptian styled gun appeared in Yue's hand. The ghost was absorbed into the chamber as Yue aimed.

"I win," she said as she pulled the trigger, sending a blast of energy at the proctor, who was still stunned.

Yue 100 Hand 0

Proctor 0000 Hand 3

As the holograms disappeared, Yue just stood there as silence filled the room from the shock. Suddenly, a huge cheer went up through the room. Class 2-A ran to the usually stoic girl and lifted her up high, tossing her into the air. Tri and Negi stood off to the side clapping until the class set her down. Negi ran up to the girl, resisting hugging her since he was supposed to be professional.

"That was amazing Yue!" He said. Yue let a small smile onto her face as blush dusted her cheeks.

"Thank you Negi-sensei." She said, before gasping as he pulled out the book her showed her before her duel started.

"I saw you reading this while we in the basement of Library Island. I forgot to give it to you in the chaos that it took getting out of there." Yue nodded her thanks as Tri had to stop Asuna from killing Negi upon hearing that (see last chap omake). After calming Asuna down, Tri went up to the bluenette.

"Great job Yue. You saw a good opportunity and set a plan into action. Congratulations." Tri gave a slight bow of the head to her, which she returned. "Okay. Now we just have the ranking ceremony and we are done." The class gave one last cheer before going to the grand hall (what else can I call it).

The head proctor gave a short speech before going to the list (time to say 2- random letters)

First Class: 2-H

"Don't be disappointed," Tri said. "They won all their duels to. We just need to not be last."

Second Class: 2-E

Third Class: 2-J…

Twenty First:…

2-A sat in anticipation, Negi sweating and Tri narrowing his eyes.

'Shizuna is one of the graders. She wouldn't let anyone alter the grades. What the hell is going on?'

2-B

Silence encompassed the class as they were pronounced last. Some swore while others just stared in silence. Tri hissed a curse before leaving the group, going to find the principal. Something was fishy.

He marched through the halls, intent on confronting the principal about the scores when he gasped in pain. He placed a hand on the wall and gripped his chest. A greenish hue rimmed his eyes as he gasped for air.

'Keep calm,' he mentally yelled at himself. 'Calm the hell down.'

**'You cannot hold in your anger forever young one. Give in, use my power…'**

SMACK!

Tri was sent to the floor, a red hand print on his face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Eva demanded, standing over the teen. Tri took a few deep breaths, the pain in his chest subsiding and the hue around his eyes vanishing.

"I…I'm sorry master." He said, almost in shame. He realized their situation and looked around, sighing in relief no other staff members were around as it would be pretty hard to explain the situation. He stood up and straightened himself out.

"You'd better be sorry!" The blonde said. "If I hadn't seen you storming off then everyone here would probably be killed!" Tri lowered his head. He couldn't believe himself. Almost letting himself lose control over something as stupid as this. He felt a hand on his shoulder (I imagine her being able to reach up that far…on tip toes) and opened his eyes. Eva was looking up at him, anger gone and concern now in her eyes. "I understand that you hate unfairness, but you have to keep your anger in check." He nodded and Eva gave him one of her rare smiles, before going back to her normal, cold hard face. "Now hurry and find out what is going on before my prey hops on a train out of town." Tri smirked and left, leaving Eva looking after him in concern.

"I hope teaching him to use some of the seal's power didn't bring the beast closer. I can only imagine what might happen if he meets that boy again."

Train station

Negi was about to get on a train when he heard his name being called.

"NEGI-SENSEI!"

He turned and saw most of his class running up to him, Asuna in the lead.

"Sensei don't leave!" Makie cried.

"Class wouldn't be the same without you," the Narutaki's said.

"Negi," Asuna said. "We will all try harder. Please don't leave." Negi was crying at this point.

"I…I'm sorry. But my last test…"

"Has been passed." The principal and Tri entered the station, surprising the class and Negi. (Tri teleported them for the record).

"Principal-san!" The class (minus Konoka who called him grandfather)

"What are you talking about sir?" Negi asked.

"He means 2-A wasn't last place," Tri said, holding up some papers. "He chose to grade the late test papers himself, and they weren't calculated into the final scores." (More relatively random scores).

Makie: 68

Konoka: 88

Kaede and Ku: 60

Yue: 78

Asuna: 86

The class stood in silence before Tri smiled at them, and decided to give them the news.

"With those scores added in, class 2-A is now the top class."

Silence…silence…silence.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the class cheered before lifting Negi high into the air, tossing him up. The principal looked at Tri chuckling.

"We would've had a riot on our hands if he left." Tri nodded in agreement.

The next day.

"Class," Negi said, addressing the classroom. Tri stood in the back corner, grinning as everyone looked up at him. "I am happy to announce that from now on, I will be your permanent teacher."

Tri heard nothing, thinking ahead and bringing earplugs.

**KD: Exam arch done, and next time it is time for Chisame's special chapter and finally the Eva arch.**

**Tri: Thank God you altered the Chisame story to give me more action. I am sick of sitting here doing nothing. (Is encased in a block of ice)**

**Eva: Couldn't have him getting too angry. Anyway, no flames. My Ice can't be melted that easily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**KD: Welcome back. Sorry for the delay. Insanely busy. Anyway, here now. The Chisame chapter will be divided to get something up. The duel I planned on putting up will be the next chapter. Disclaim.**

**Tri: Shockingly short.**

**KD: Shut up. I don't have anything else.**

**Chapter 10 Gambling Maiden 1**

Chisame sat at the back of the class fuming.

'I can't believe the group of idiots I am stuck with,' she thought to herself. She looked up at the ten year old teacher with a scowl. 'How do these people take this brat seriously? And how is it a bright idea to have a teenage male teacher in charge of a class of teenage girls?' She thought of Tri, getting angrier before sighing. 'At least he's professional, unlike this brat who needs the help to reach the top of the chalkboard. AND I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS ONE STUDENT IS A ROBOT!?' She looked at Chachamaru, or more specifically, her attenae.

"Um…Negi-sensei?" Fumika started.

"Yes Fumika?" Negi asked.

"Well… Negi-sensei is only 10 years old. That's not normal right?" Chisame smirked.

'Finally someone else brings it up. Is she going to call him out?'

"So we should have a party celebrating our first place class victory!" Chisame slammed her head against her desk.

'THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOU WERE JUST SAYING!'

As everyone agreed, Chisame just growled. She stood up and started toward the door.

"Chisame-san (chan is for close individuals, in other words not them)," Negi started. "Where are you…"

"I'm not feeling well," she said. "I'm going to the dorm to lie down." She left without saying another word. She left the class as most of the other girls tried to reassure Negi that that was just how Chisame was.

By the Dorms

Tri was on the phone, sitting on a bench with a great view of the campus. In his lap was a pad of paper full of writing. Setting his pencil down he shook his hand to rid it of the cramps.

"So," he said. "The story is set up, now all we need is for me to get a duel partner fitting the role."

"Excellent Tri my boy," Pegasus said on the other end. "This month's episode will be the greatest yet." Tri turned the phone away and sighed. Ever since his boss decided to make a crazy mini duel show to be released monthly, his workload has always increased near the end of the month. When he opened his eyes, he saw something in the distance that caught his attention.

"Sir," he said. "I'll have to call you back."

"Okay Tri my boy. I'll be waiting." Hearing his boss hang up, he closed his phone and slid it into his pocket. He focused his power and teleported himself behind a tree by the dorm. He peeked around the trunk to see a very angry Chisame trudge into the dorm.

"What are you up to Hasegawa?" He muttered.

Chisame's Dorm Room

Chisame threw her door open.

"THIS SCHOOL IS SO STUPID! I AM THE ONLY NORMAL ONE IN THIS PLACE!" She pulled up an online blog before beginning to change. "Time to vent my frustrations to the world." When she was finished she wore a fancy yellow dress.

"The Love Maiden has arrived!" She was practically a different person when she sat down at her desk. "Dear my lovely followers, my day was horrible. I have this one teacher who is a hentai and all he does is peep on me (can I just say the fact she made that her lie when Negi is ten is a little weird)."

The responses were instantaneous, and actually a little frightening to Chisame herself.

"What a jerk!"

"You want us to find this guy and teach him a lesson?"

"Can't blame him though, with how beautiful LM looks." (What is wrong with these people…do people actually act like this online?). Chisame was taken aback by these responses but took them in stride.

"Thank you everyone for your wonderful support! Now I want to show you some of my new outfits!"

She was about to start changing again when she heard someone clear their throat. Turning, she saw Tri, a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing out of class?" Tri said in a scarily calm voice. Chisame only ever saw this side of the teenage teacher when he had to stop a fight or when another class started to pick on the lower class students.

"I…came to the dorms since I didn't feel well…" she stammered out the lie she used before. Tri's glare darkened.

"You seem fine to me, considering how upbeat you were a moment ago. Also, I must have heard wrong, since I could swear you just said to your "followers" that Negi was peeping tom." She mentally berated herself for speaking aloud as she typed. She could tell Tri was attempting to hold back his anger, stopping himself from yelling at her.

"I…I…" Chisame was at a loss (before you say this is OOC, I want to point out Negi is a lot less intimidating then my character).

"You do know I should report this. After all slandering a staff member in public is against the rules." Chisame's eyes widened when she made the connection.

"But then everyone will…"

"Learn who you are? With Asakura being as good at gathering info the word will probably spread. Seems like that would do well as punishment as well." Tri smiled sadistically (a trait that he picked up from Eva I should add). Chisame was stunned. Her secret would be out, and those classmates of her would think she was one of them. She closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying.

"Actually…" she heard Tri mummur. She opened her eyes and saw Tri with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I could forget this." Chisame's eyes went wide at the opportunity.

"Yes! Yes! Anything!"

"First, come up with some reason to take back what you said about Negi. Tell them you were hacked or something like that." Chisame gritted her teeth but nodded. She turned toward the monitor and typed out a short phony explanation. Her fans reacted surprisingly well. She sighed in relief before turning back toward her teacher.

"Now what?" Tri gave a small smirk before handing her the pad of paper he was writing on. She raised an eyebrow and took it, reading the material. Her reaction turned from confusion, to curiosity, to shock, and ended with a smirk. She looked over the script, grinning at Tri who grinned back.

"You in?" Chisame gave the script one last look before handing it back to Tri.

"Put my screen name in the credits and not my real one and you have a deal."

Tri pulled out his phone to make a call.

A week later

Chisame let out a huge yawn as class 2-A made their way to the gym.

'Stupid all night recording sessions. Even after one good night of sleep I still am out of it.'

The class entered the gym to see a projector, a screen, and a green haired teenager passed out on the bleachers. Everyone looked at him in confusion, except for Chisame, growling about how he got to sleep since he had only afternoon classes. Finally, Negi went and woke him up.

"Okay," Tri said, standing and tiredly stumbling to the projector. "You all know I help create Pegasus' duel show. Well, as usual, here is this month's episode. For those who know your internet stars, you will recognize the surprise guest. Anyway…" He hit a switch, turning off the lights and starting the show as he took a seat next to Chisame, much to Asuna's disappointment.

The screen turned black for a moment, before an old west style sign appeared reading "The Gambling Maiden". Music and laughter could be heard as the camera zoomed out revealing an old cantina at night. Inside three men sat at a poker table, chips piled in the middle. The rest of the patrons were around them, attention grabbed by the one man, who was winning each hand. Some believe he was cheating, other thought he was just lucky.

"Read it and weep gentlemen," the one said, a green pony tail peeking out from under his hat which covered his face. He tossed his hand on the table, showing four aces. The other men threw their hands on the table in frustration before getting paying the victor and walking away. "Oh come on, your giving up all ready?! Can no one win against me?"

"I can." All music and noise stopped. Some whistles could be heard as a parasol was seen making its way through the crowd. When the people parted, an orange haired girl stood there in a fancy dress (some of the class gasped as they had seen the web celeb's site). She closed her parasol and held it at her side. The hatted man chuckled before leaning back in his chair.

"And what do you want me to put up as a wager little lady. Money? Or perhaps you sought me out to win a date?" A huge laugh erupted from the crowd as the man chuckled.

"I want my father's card." That silenced everyone. The man leaned forward, trying to clean his ears of wax before leaning on his hand.

"What was that missy?" The guy's hat went flying up as the girl had brought her parasol up, knocking off his hat before pointing her parasol in his face.

"I want my father's card," she repeated. The man didn't even make a move to catch the hat. Instead, it just landed back on his head, but a little further back revealing his face in full (and the class was shocked to see their other teacher in the film). His glasses covered jade green eyes, which were currently crossed staring at the tip of the parasol. He looked up at the girl and gently moved the parasol away.

"May I ask what card you are talking about?" She glare at the man before flipping the parasol around and using the handle to hook a string around the man's neck, pulling on it to reveal it had a card in a plastic sleeve on makeshift necklace. In the sleeve, was a duel monster card with a strangely dressed man with a cane that had 07 on the end of it.

"This card."

"So," the man said smirking cockily. "You're his daughter. Did daddy send you after he lost to me, or did you come on your own to try and get back the one thing that made daddy successful in all he did?" He pulled the card, Number 7 Lucky Straight, out of its sleeve. "Well, whatever the case, this card has been bringing me luck, so I don't think you'll be winning back from me anytime soon. But you want a shot, then name the game." The girl was clearly trying to restrain her anger as she faced the man.

"The same game you cheated my dad in," she spat, pulling an old looking duel disk out. The man chuckled, standing up.

"All right." He pulled a 'gun' from a holster and spun it before placing it on a latch on his wrist. It expanded, revealing it to be a duel disk. "Let's take it outside."

They took their places on opposite ends of the street, barely revealed in the moonlight as people lined the sides of the dirt road.

"DUEL!"

**KD: Well, I hope this was enjoyable. Sorry again for the delay and divided chapter. I had so much to do and then I realized the duel and banter would probably be enough for another chapter in of itself so I figured I'd give you something now. Anyway, see ya for the duel pardners…I am so sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**KD: Welcome back. Welcome to the duel half of the "duel show". I am happy to say that the chapter after this the Eva arc will start. Also, the card Defense Maiden is going to be altered slightly (this is the only time it will appear), there is no need to take battle damage. Finally, as this was going to be part of another chapter, it will be a little bit shorter. Time to get things started. Chisame…**

**Chisame: Why do I have to say it?**

**KD: Because you're the main star this chapter and you haven't done it yet.**

**Chisame: Fine…Disclaimer.**

Chapter 11 A Lucky Streak

Gambler 4000 Hand 5

Maiden 4000 Hand 5

"To show all these folk's I'm a gentleman, I'll let you go first little lady," the gambler said grinning. The girl growled as she drew her card. She looked at it and smirked. This man was going to pay.

"I summon Maiden in Love in attack position (Lv2 400/200)," the girl said. A brunette in an exact replica of the girl's outfit appeared in front of the duelist. "I end with a face down."

Gambler 4000 Hand 5

Maiden 4000 Hand 4

The man laughed as he drew his sixth card.

"I hope my cards don't accidently attack you," he said, getting a chuckle from the spectators. "Well, I think I will summon my Devilish Dice Roller (OC) (Lv4 500/0000)." A red impish creature floated onto the gambler's hat. In its hands was a cup that he shook lightly, causing the die inside to rattle. "Next I activate his ability. This lets me roll a die, and his attack gets multiplied by the number rolled until my end phase... The downside, if it's anything but a six, I take the boost in power as damage." The girl glared at the man, knowing exactly what he was going to roll. The imp threw the cup out and a die flew through the air, growing in size to become more visible. Just as the girl predicted, it came up as a six.

"Ha," the gambler laughed. "Looks like he gets a boost all the way up to 3000!" The imp hopped off the gambler's hat and flipped into the air. When it landed, it had grown huge (500-3000). "Now Roller, break that little girl's heart!" The beast threw a fist at the Maiden in Love, who began to cower at the sight of the monster. The girl activated her facedown.

"I activate my trap Spirit Barrier! Now so long as I have a monster on the field, I can't take battle damage. And I should mention my Maiden can't be destroyed in battle." Upon hearing those words, the Maiden straightened up with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. The huge red imp's fist was deflected. When his face was down near the girl, she gave him a peck on the cheek. The creature blushed as the man played his facedown and ended his turn as the imp shrunk down to original size.

Gambler 4000 Hand 4

Maiden 4000 Hand 4

The girl smirked as she drew her card.

"I start by setting one card face down. Next I activate Cupid's Kiss! Now that I equip it to my Maiden, if she battles a monster with a Maiden counter, like the one your monster got when it attacked her, I can control it until the end of the battle phase. Now Maiden, charm that imp." Instead of a usual attack, the Maiden blew a kiss at the creature. Thanks to Spirit barrier, the girl took no damage as the imp became entranced. The gambler scowled as his monster left his side, but began smirking again.

"So, you want to risk his effect. You might get lucky, who knows?" The girl bite her lip, she knew he was trying to bait her, but she couldn't do much damage without the effect.

"I activate Dice Roller's effect!" The imp through his die carelessly, looking at the Maiden next to him. When it landed, it showed a four. The girl looked in horror as from the dots on the die, small red dragons rose up and charged her as the imp grew in size. (500-2000)

Gambler 4000 Hand 4

Maiden 2500 Hand 3

"Now that he's gotten a boost. Attack directly!"

As the imp threw his fist, the gambler activated his trap.

"Go Draining Shield! Now instead of losing life, I gain it."

"Sorry, but I activate the quick play spell Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye to your shield." The imp smashed the shield that appeared around the gambler, forcing him to jump back.

Gambler 2000 Hand 4

Maiden 2500 Hand 2

The gambler growled despite his monster returning to his side at the end of the girl's turn.

"Take that," the girl said.

Gambler 2000 Hand 4

Maiden 2500 Hand 2

The gambler drew his card with a scowl before seeing his draw.

"I sacrifice my imp to summon Coin Flip Crusher (OC) (Lv5 0000/0000)!" The imp vanished and in its place, a guy stood with a giant coin next to him. "He might not be able to do any true battle damage, but his effect can be real devastating. I flip a coin and if I get heads, I can dish out 2000 points of damage, but if it is tails, I take the damage." The man hoisted the coin above his head and flung it as hard as he could into the air. When it came back down, the coin nearly crushed the girl as she was force to back away. Needless to say, it was heads.

Gambler 2000 Hand 4

Maiden 500 Hand 2

"I think I'll end my turn with a facedown," the gambler said as the man retrieved his coin. The girl scowled, her eyes directed at the cord around the man's neck.

'Lucky Straight…' she thought. 'Please…this man stole you from your true owner. How could you help him?'

The man looked at the girl smugly. There is pretty much no way she could win. As long as he had the luck of Number 7, he couldn't lose. Suddenly, he felt a tugging at his neck. His hand went to his chest as he felt the card trying to pull away from him. His eyes widened as he pressed the card harder to his chest.

"What the hell…?" he muttered. He shook his head and ignored it as the girl began her turn. The girl check her card and grimaced.

'If I had this the last turn…' she thought. She placed it facedown anyway. 'I can't just do nothing else. He would get suspicious.'

"Now I activate my Graceful Dice. Now my monsters will gain attack equal to what I roll times 100." The gambler smirked.

'No way she'll get anything good. I have all the luck, and she wants to try and beat me with a luck based card.' But to his amazement, it was a six (400-1000)

"Maiden attack his Coin Flip Crusher!" This time, the Maiden charged the opponents monster, and in a surprising display of power, broke through the coin and sent the Flip Crusher flying. "I end with that."

Gambler 1000 Hand 3

Maiden 500 Hand 1

The gambler was still recovering from shock.

'How…how did she… A fluke. It had to be a fluke. That's it. I'm not losing my luck, she just got a good roll. That's it.'

"I draw," he said. He checked the card. "Now's the end. I summon my Vorse Raider. Then I activate my facedown Ultimate Offering! This lets me summon once more by paying 500. I think I'll do that to summon my Dice Damager (Lv6 0000/0000)." A man with two dice with fuses in his hand and a barrel on his back filled with more. "Now I activate his effect. This lets me roll a die. Whatever comes up is then multiplied by 100, and if it's a six I get to roll again." The girl looked at the gambler in shock, before a small grin crossed her face, a grin the gambler didn't see since he was staring intently at the die that was thrown toward the girl's feet. A six. "Looks like I'm going for overkill! Second die go!" The next bomb die was thrown. It came up as a four. The gambler laughed as the bombs exploded. "That's the end of…!"

A loud gunshot was heard as the man was hit in the chest by a burst of energy. When the smoke from the bombs faded, it revealed the girl standing with a golden pistol in her hand and her trap face up. Barrel Behind the Door.

Gambler 0000 Hand 1

Maiden 500 Hand 2

The man collapsed on the ground, spilling his cards on the ground. The girl walked up to him, parasol in hand. She hooked his necklace with the handle and lifted it off his neck. He didn't resist, simply staring at his deck. As the girl walked away, he stayed there, the crowd looking at him for a moment before walking off. The broken gambler just stayed there, framed by the moon light.

The end.

The class clapped as the credit's rolled (most of them just two names, one guess who). The class turned toward their green haired teacher to congratulate him when they saw that both he and Chisame were passed out. That wasn't all though. Chisame's head resting on Tri's shoulder while his head rested on top of hers. Konoka held Asuna back, Nodoka nearly fainted, and the most of the other students laughed. Kazumi pulled out her camera and smiled.

"This is too good." Click.

**KD: Next chapter is the Eva arc. See you then.**

**Omake**

The student reporter fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was able to add the photo into an article at the last minute. It took some quick editing, but it was ready for tomorrow's paper.

The air was displaced as a certain green haired teacher appeared in the room. He took off his jacket and used it to cover the monitor, only his head and hands underneath it, so the light wouldn't wake the reporter.

Kazumi wasn't the only one with quick editing skills.


	13. Chapter 13

**KD: Welcome Sorry no chap for a while, I wrote up the last chapter and somehow forgot to actually post it. As for this one... Insanely busy with work. Had to turn in early some days when I would have normally wrote. Also, I feel I should explain how I plan on handling spells despite ones that stem from the marks each person has (Negi's wind and Tri's shift). A card can be activate like a spell, but it is less natural and takes more energy than the other spells. The cards can also be channeled even if not being held so long as it's on the casters person. They can add more power to it like any spell from the manga (Dust Tornado can be used to summon a big or little Tornado for example) Last note, Negi's staff wasn't mentioned, since I thought it was an obvious detail, but imagine it's the same as in the manga, away to channel his wind magic. Anyway, Eva and Tri, take it away.**

**Eva: You should know by now he doesn't own anything here.**

**Tri: Except me and his own card ideas.**

**Both: Now read and follow as our plan comes to light!**

**KD:…but you are warriors of darkness… Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 Blood and Seals**

It was night time on Sakura lane. Makie and Yuna were sprinting as fast as they could. They had no idea what would happen if they got caught.

Suddenly a green light surround Yuna as her eyes drooped close.

"Yuna!" Makie cried. As her friend began falling, a man in jade armor appeared on one knee, catching Yuna in his arms. Makie backed away from the man as he looked up at her through his helmet's visor. She spun around and was about to run when a small black clad figure with long blonde hair coming out from beneath her witches hat.

"Hello Makie Sasaki. I would be oh so happy if you let me have my dinner." The figure lunged at the gymnast, mouth opened, fangs exposed.

Next day

Tri was sitting in on Negi's class, taking the empty seat next to Eva. Everyone around them was muttering about the vampire and her jade knight on Sakura Lane. He looked around and saw three empty seats and grimaced, knowing why they were empty. Shutting his eyes, he reminded himself that no harm truly came to then. He felt a sudden chill as Negi looked up at them, or more specifically Eva, who just stared back as if she was just listening to the lecture. When Negi turned back to the board, Tri looked down at the girl.

"Did you have to do that?"

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

"That small KI burst (Killer Intent)."

"That wasn't KI. That was just my way of saying "I'm here."" Tri rolled his eyes and continued to watch the class before Eva gave him a small signal. He gave a wave of his hand and a mental message, grunting a little in pain as his heart pounded harder at the use of his powers.

"Should've taken some of my power," Eva said a little worried.

"It is hard enough blocking the other magic teachers from tracing my powers, let alone the contract's."

Suddenly, Yuna and Ako burst into the room.

"IT'S MAKIE!" They screamed. "She was attacked by the Vampire!"

Tri and Eva both left the room at the back of the pack as the others rushed toward the nurse's office. They stopped in the hallway outside the room, both looking at the retreating form of the class.

"That should get him to investigate," Tri said.

"And then I can be free," Eva responded, crossing her arms while smirking. Tri couldn't help but feel guilty at hearing what they were going to do. Eva looked up at him before nudging him with her elbow. "Are you up for it?"

"I'll help capture him," he said. "But when it comes to the actual draining…" he turned and started walking toward their cottage. "I want no part of it." Eva looked at the green headed teen until he activated his shift power to vanish from her sight. Eva sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to do this…but I've been trapped for too long." She slowly made her own way to the cottage.

Nurse's office

The class gathered around the cot before Negi shoved his way to the front. He gasped when he saw Makie's neck. There were two small puncture marks right at the base of her neck.

'What is this power I'm sensing?' he thought.

"Negi-kun," Konoka started, seeing his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Negi said, a little too quickly. "Anyway, I just remembered I have some work to do so I won't be back till later tonight." Negi closed his eyes in thought. 'If there is a vampire attacking the students, it's my job to protect my class.

Late at Night

Nodoka and Yue were walking down Sakura lane, wondering why the heck they stayed at school so late.

"You don't think the rumors are actually true do you Yue-chan?" Yue was sipping on one of her juice boxes, trying to stay strong for Nodoka though feeling the same.

"Maybe…but I doubt that…" before she could finish, a cackle was heard.

"Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase," a voice said. "I think that the stoic's blood may be tastier… you can take the bookworm."

Yue's normal blank look disappeared as the pair saw the blonde vampire that had attacked Makie and Yuna the other night. Now both girls were frightened beyond belief. Nodoka felt her legs collapse from beneath her as she fainted. Yue would've have caught her, if not for a bottle being thrown at her. When it broke, smoke surrounded her, putting her to sleep as the jade knight caught Nodoka. He was about to place his hand on the bookworm's forehead when he was forced to jump away as he saw an arrow of wind heading his direction.. Nodoka fell out of his arms, only to be caught by…

"Negi…" the jade knight muttered. The teacher placed two fingers on Yue's neck, checking to see if she was all right. When he felt a pulse, he raised his head to look at the two assailants.

"Who are you two?!" He called angrily, when the black clad figure landed on the ground and started walking toward the teacher and students. "Stay away from my students!"

Channeling the energy from his mark and sending multiple wind arrows at the duo. The knight simply held his arms in front of him and took the arrows head on. The Vampiress however smirked and called out.

"De-spell!" Negi gasped as his arrows dissipated to almost nothing as they approached the black clad figure. He put a lot of power behind that attack, so it would take equal amounts of energy to dissolve it. The figure however wasn't able to completely dissipate the attack and one of the arrows hit her hat off, revealing a face Negi never expected to see.

"You're from my class!" He cried in shock. "Evangeline-san!" The blonde laughed as the knight stood by her side.

"Well it is the beginning of the term," she said. "Time for formal introductions. Negi Springfield…" She said in wonder. "Such power…but that should be expected from _his_ son."

"Why are you doing this!? You're a mage just like me!" The girl laughed as she pulled out a card.

"Let me explain this to you Negi-sensei. There are good mages…and then there are bad ones!" She thrust the card in front of her and channeled as much magic as she could (in the seal) into it. "COLD WAVE!"

A huge, icy cold wave of water shot from the card and rushed toward Negi and the fallen students. The child teacher held up his palm and channeled a powerful wind in front of him, blowing the water away.

"Able to deflect it huh…" she said. The knight however wished he could remove his helmet to stop the nose bleed he was having.

'He really should learn to control his winds more,' he thought as he was trying to use his mental strength to prevent a nosebleed. He thought this since Negi's wind hit more than the wind, and like Asuna before them, Nodoka and Yue were stripped. Negi freaked as he realized this and frantically looked away until…

"NEGI!"

The child turned and to his shock (and because of the situation, horror) saw Asuna and Konoka running up, though they stopped short seeing the scene before them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Asuna yelled.

"Negi-kun is the vampire?" Konoka questioned.

"NONONO!" Negi cried. "It was…" He turned to where Eva and the knight were, only to find them gone. He gritted his teeth. "Take care of Nodoka and Yue. I'll hunt down the ones responsible." He gently laid Nodoka down before standing up and shooting off faster than humanly possible. Konoka stared in wonder, while Asuna looked on, worried for Negi.

In the air above the trees, Negi saw Eva, the knight nowhere to be seen. The girl looked over her shoulder with a smirk. She spun around, flinging out multiple Paralyzing Potion cards as bottles of green liquid filled the air. Negi once again channeled the energy of his mark, sending out arrows of wind to destroy the potions.

"Not bad boya," Eva said. Negi followed closely behind the vampiress.

"Evangeline! Why are you doing this! This is unforgivable even if I am your teacher!"

"You want to know about him don't you boya!" Eva called over the wind. Negi's eyes widened. "If you catch me I can tell you about him!" Negi looked at the vampiress in amazement, realizing there was an even bigger reason to catch the blonde now. He focused his energy into an even more powerful form. 8 clones of him formed of wind appeared around him and charge the vampiress.

"Multiple elemental clones…" Eva cried in amazement. She threw more cards at the clones and as the potions hit they were all dispelled. To her surprise though, Negi got in close.

"This ends here!" He channeled his winds into a tearing force and shredded away Eva's cloak, as well as her cards (she didn't have a deck, just minor cards). Eva fell onto a rooftop in what remained of her clothes, Negi landing soon after. "I win. Now tell me why you're doing this, and about my father!"

"Ah yes, him. Or should I say the thousand master?"

'How does she know that name?'

"Anyway," Eva said. "You think you've won?" Negi was about to cast another spell when suddenly a figure landed in front of him and flicked his head, breaking his focus. When Negi could focus he saw a certain green haired student with short antennae sprouting from her head. "Meet my partner. Chachamaru."

"Chachamaru is your partner!?" Negi cried. He gritted his teeth before focusing on his magic. "Even if I don't have a partner…" He tried to send out his arrows but Chachamaru start to pull at his face, breaking his focus yet again.

"Partners are tools of combat. If a mystic duelist can't focus on their spells, then they can't cast them. If you can't cast spells, then there is no way you can beat us. Chachamaru, restrain him."

The robot student quickly went from somewhat playful to an attack bot, quickly putting Negi into a headlock.

"Sorry sensei," she said. "This is what master ordered."

"I will finally be able to leave this academy after all these years."

"What do you mean?" Negi struggled to say. Eva grabbed his hair and shook it.

"Ever since I was defeated by that father of yours he sealed me here with hardly any of my powers available to me! I have been forced to stay in this school studying for 15 years!" She relaxed her grip for a moment, shifting her hand to move the child's head so his neck was exposed. "The only way to break free is to drain the blood of one of his descendants. Sadly with the amount I need, you won't be able to survive!" Negi cried out for help as Eva sank her fangs into his neck. Her ears perked up as she pulled away from her feast. From out of nowhere…

"What are you doing to my houseguest!" Asuna cried as she kicked Chachamaru and Eva in the faces, knocking them away from Negi.

'What is this power?!' Eva thought as Asuna recognized the two.

"Wait! You two are from my class? Don't tell me you are behind the attacks!" Eva just growled at the orange haired girl.

"You dare kick me Kagarazaki…" she and Chachamaru stood up and turned away. "I won't forget this!"

"Don't think that I'll let you get away without an explanation!" Asuna cried as she threw a punch at the blonde, only to have the jade knight appear in front of her and intercepted the punch, though unable to raise his arms up in time, only able to take the hit to the face. The knight was sent flying back into the other two, shards of his helmet scattering as it broke apart. He was knocked flat on his back in-between the others, groaning as he tried to pull himself up.

"Who do you think…" Asuna started, before seeing just who it was. As he sat up, the last bit of the helmet covering his face fell away, revealing a certain green haired teacher.

"TRI!" Negi and Asuna called out in shock. The teen looked away from the two in guilt, before grabbing Eva and Chachamaru's wrists and warping away.

"What the hell…" Asuna muttered in shock. "Why are they attacking the students?" She then turned to Negi, remembering what he did. "And what was with that back there, trying to run off all cool like that?! You may have gotten hurt." To her shock though, Negi was currently crying before leaning into her, balling his eyes out as she was force to comfort him.

Back at the cottage

"Well there has been a few unforeseen circumstances," Eva said sipping her tea. "But so long as he has no partner, nothing is different."

Chachamaru nodded before looking off to the side at Tri, who sat by the window, staring out at the moon.

"What about Tri-sensei?" She asked. Eva looked at the teen, almost sadly.

"I don't know," she said, surprising the robot. Master hardly ever admitted to not knowing anything. Tri just sat there, contemplating what had happened.

"Mom…dad…" he muttered. "Tell me…am I doing a good thing? Is this what should be done?"

**KD: Starting college soon. Expect more delays. Hope you enjoyed. Byebye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**KD: Well, here is the next chapter. Told ya there would be delays, especially since I redid it. It can't be helped. College and work causes a busy schedule. **

**Eva: Imagine how I felt training Tri over the years and keeping an okay GPA.**

**Tri: Bull and you know it. The resort gave you plenty of time.**

**Eva: Shut up. Disclaim. (Now get over here Tri so I can ice you!)**

**Chapter 13 Partners**

Tri was sitting beneath an icy water fall in his shorts, the water pounding down on him as he meditated. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath.

"Why can't I overcome him?" he asked aloud.

"Because he feeds off your hatred." Tri looked up and saw Eva and Chachamaru looking at him, both dressed in their school uniforms. "Your hatred for that boy feeds the beast." Tri sighed before standing up and drying off, changing into his clothes that were on a nearby rock.

"Whatever, let's get back to Mahora. We spent enough time in here and if I'm correct, we should have only 30 minutes real time till classes."

"Oh I won't be going to class. I plan on investigating something for the final plan." Tri sighed before nodding.

"Fine, just don't fall behind in class."

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's room

"Get up you brat!" Asuna cried, trying to pull Negi out of bed. "You can't hide from them forever!"

"But Asuna!" Negi whined.

"I don't want to hear it! You are getting out of bed!"

Asuna forced Negi to get ready, practically dragging him to class, though he was relieved when he saw that Eva wasn't there. As the class went on, the girls noticed that Negi seemed distant.

'What Eva said was true,' he thought. 'If I don't have a partner, it will be extremely hard for me to succeed in being a mystic duelist.'

"Um, Negi-sensei," Ako started, going up to the child teacher. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, Ako-chan," Negi started. "I have a question. Would you mind being a partner to a ten year old?" The class was jaw agape at that, and Ako gasped, blushing a deep crimson.

"Well….I…a.."

"What about you Nodoka-chan?" Everyone was freaking out, though Asuna looked like she was going to murder the ten year old teacher. Nodoka was stuttering, blushing as Haruna said how she would instantly take the opportunity if it were Tri.

"Negi-sensei," Ayaka said. "I'll gladly become you partner!" The other girls rapidly began to call out their thoughts on the matter as Negi tried and failed to back pedal what he said before running out as fast as possible. Asuna went to go after him.

"Asuna-chan," Makie asked. "What's wrong with Negi?" Asuna tried to think of something to tell them.

"I think he's upset because he can't find partner or something," she said before running off, not realizing what she set in motion.

Roof of the School

Asuna couldn't believe she lost the brat. He took off on his staff at the first opportunity and she couldn't track him after that.

"At least the court on the roof was open all day. She could look for him from up there since there wasn't a gym class scheduled."

She opened the door and caught her breathe at what she saw. Tri was facing one of the work out bags, his jacket discarded. She blushed as she saw him go through the same types of sets as Ku and Chao. He delivered one final punch to the bag, breaking it off the chains and sending it off the roof. Tri's eyes widened before Asuna saw his tattoo glow and he teleported a few feet off the roof's edge, right in front of the bag. He delivered a powerful spin kick to the bag, knocking it back onto the roof before teleporting back in front of it, stopping it with a simple palm strike.

"You can come out now Asuna-chan," he said. His eyes widened when he sensed something. He spun around and caught a punch that would have hit him in his jaw.

"Why are you helping her?" Asuna demanded. Tri sighed. He had been expecting it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. Don't think I want any harm to come to Negi." He duck a kick (with his eyes closed for obvious reasons).

"Then why would you allow Eva to try and suck his blood!?" Tri growled before sweeping the orange haired girl's legs out from under her.

"You don't know the full story Asuna-chan," Tri said looking down at her. "I'm sorry." He started walking away when he heard a familiar whirring. "Do you really want to try this?" He activated his duel disk and turned, facing the girl who had hers out as well.

"If I win, you stop helping Eva," she growled. Tri smirked.

"No offense, but you haven't been able to beat me in five years." Asuna opened her deck holder, the hologram projectors shooting out. Tri shrugged and drew his hand. "As you wish."

"DUEL!"

Away from the school

Negi sighed as he walked, having found a good spot to land his staff.

"Why'd I say it like that?! Why'd I even say it at all!? I can't get them involved in this." He thought back to his fight with Eva, Chachamaru, and Tri. When Tri popped into his head he started to cry. "Why is he fighting with her? Anki-why?" Then he remembered something else from that night. "Actually, he never truly fought us. He could've easily stepped in earlier and caught me before Chachamaru even appeared. He could've even knocked out Asuna had he wanted to. Why'd he choose to enter when he did?" Before Negi could ponder this anymore, he was grabbed, stuffed in a bag and dragged off.

Eva's Location

Eva leaned back against a wall on the roof of the school (far away from the roof Tri and Asuna were on).

"Why do I fell so bad?" she wondered aloud. "I am getting what a want. I should feel good." She thought of Tri, and how depressed he seemed lately. "Should I really be using him for this? I mean I know he swore he would help me, but…" She thought back to when Tri told her that Negi was the one she was waiting for.

Flashback

"Are you sure it's his son?" She asked as they stood in the gym, looking at Negi who was talking to Konoka (after Tri and Nodoka's duel).

"Same look and last name. Mystic duelist. There's no way it isn't him." Eva grinned.

"Good. Now we just need to wait until I'm powerful enough to drink his blood and I can finally be free of this place." Tri looked down sadly.

"Yeah…" Eva looked up at her partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" she teased.

"No," Tri said, his features set in determination. "I promised to do whatever it took to get you free of this place. I will honor my word." Eva looked at him for a moment. She could tell he didn't like what he had to do.

Present

"Was it right of me to force him?" she asked. "He suffers enough already from his past. Can he handle the guilt…can I make him?"

**KD: I am sorry for it being shorter and for the delay, but I wanted this out and I couldn't get it out faster with work and school.**

**Eva: As I said, can't be helped.**

**KD: Where's Tri? (Eva chuckled while Asuna, Negi, and the others where desperately trying to break a huge Iceberg in which Tri was frozen)**

**Eva: Doesn't matter. No flame or you shall share Tri's fate.**

**KD: What'd you do to my OC!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**KD: Welcome back. I explained my delays before I am not doing so again.**

**Tri: So I finally get a duel this time?**

**KD: You bet. I want to explain one thing. The fact that I am making some fights duel and other actual fights might lead people to wonder how I will be doing major fights of the series. I will make the most major battles duels (say the final Eva vs Negi battle) while minor fights will be settled with brawls like the Sakura Lane battle. The duels shall be handled almost like shadow duels, but the more power a mystic duelist focuses on their card, the more the damage, and the opponents will have to dodge or take major damage (think Tri in the prologue).**

**Tri: …don't remind them… Anyway! Enough blab! Disclaim!**

**Chapter 14 The Seal Revealed!**

"DUEL!"

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Asuna 4000 Hand 5

"I'll stop you from helping that witch!" Asuna said as she drew her sixth card. "I start off by summoning Harpie Lady (Lv4 1300/1400). I then follow with Elegant Egotist in order to also bring out Harpie Lady Sisters (Lv5 1950/2100)." The winged women circled around Asuna as she ended her turn with a face down.

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Asuna 4000 Hand 3

Tri drew his card in silence as he stared at Asuna.

'I have to pay my debt. I'm sorry Asuna-chan.' He muttered. "I activate my spell card Summoning Circle (OC). This card lets me summon any Lv4 or lower "Sprit" monster at random from my deck." He checked the card quickly and smiled. "And I can bring out Anima Spirit-Jane Saw (OC) (Lv4 1600/1400)." A pink haired girl in a lavender top and black shorts with black and red striped stockings and a pink and black chainsaw in her hands.

"Who do I get to shred?" She cackled sadistically.

"Just give me a few seconds Jane," Tri muttered. "I activate Ghost Agent Initiation. You know what it does." Tri's clothes turned into the ghost agent's Burgundy suit as he took the field next to the sadist (Tri 2000/2000). "Now Jane, take the single Harpie down. Sadistic Shred!" The girl revved her saw as and ripped through the winged women without pause.

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Asuna 3700 Hand 3

"Now it's my turn. Cabal Chain Rain!" The sky filled with chains as they started toward the Sisters. Asuna smirked.

"You should listen to your own advice. Don't forget the face downs. Go Magic Cylinder!" Two of the Harpies gripped the tubes. One absorbed the chains as the other shot from the other tube, sending them crashing into Tri (the damage dropped his points to 2000 so the attack stays the same). Tri was left panting.

"I end with two face downs."

Tri 2000 Hand 2

Asuna 3700 Hand 3

Asuna drew her next card with a smirk.

"I start off by activating Monster Reborn to summon back my destroyed Harpie Lady. Next I summon to the field, the incredibly helpful Rescue Rabbit (Lv4 300/100). Though you should know me well enough that he won't be staying that long, as I use his ability to summon two more Harpie Ladies!" Tri grinned as he knew what was coming.

'That won't work on me Asuna,' he grinned. He glanced at the chainsaw wielding sadist next to him. Jane glanced back at him and then at the one facedown he had set. She smirked and nodded, liking his plan.

"Next I build the overlay network, allowing me to use all three of my Harpies to summon the mighty Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon (R4 2000/2500)!" Her favorite card rose from the ground and let loose a threatening roar. As Asuna was going to order and attack however, four bolts of lightning shot from the sky, hitting the dragon, sisters, Jane, and Tri. The green haired teen grunted as the suit dispersed to reveal his normal attire. "What happened!?" Tri grinned at her as the dust cleared reveling a newly revealed facedown, Torrential Tribute.

"I've seen you duel with the same deck for five years Asuna," Tri said. "I know how to counter your favorite cards." Asuna grimaced as she was force to end her turn with another face down.

Tri 2000 Hand 2

Asuna 3700 Hand 1

Tri was about to draw his card when Asuna spoke up.

"Why…?" she grunted. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Tri closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I have my reasons," he said sadly, but Asuna wouldn't let it go.

"You're helping Eva murder a child! Do you not care!?" Tri remained silent, which only got Asuna more livid. "What about his sister? What about how she will feel when she hears that he was stabbed in the back by a friend!?" Tri clenched his fist, restraining his frustration. It was then that Asuna pushed the one button that could break him. "But I guess you don't know how family would feel for each other considering you have none!"

Tri's eyes snapped open. A pulse of energy shot from him, strong enough to send Asuna flying back onto the ground.

Eva's location

The vampiress was looking up at the sky, still thinking about whether she was doing the right thing when suddenly a wave of energy hit her.

"What the hell?" she said. Suddenly she recognized the magic signature. "Tri." She cursed under her breath that she couldn't fly at the moment and took off as fast as her feet could carry her to where the energy came from.

Negi

Negi was still in the bag, struggling to try and break free.

'Is this the end?' he wondered. 'Is Eva making her move now?'

It was then he was somehow changed into a swimsuit and dumped into warm water. When he surfaced, he saw the entire class (with the obvious exceptions) in swim suits with a banner saying cheer up Negi.

"Negi-sensei!" they cried as the party began.

Tri and Asuna

Asuna actually started backing away in fear as the waves of magic coursed off of Tri.

"You think you know me so well don't you," he said with eerie calm. His eyes snapped open, revealing them to be pure green. "WELL YOU DON'T!" This time his voice was overlayed with a more demonic sounding one as he drew his card. The card he drew was incased in green fire, and when it vanished, he was holding a different card entirely.

"You want to learn something new?" He chuckled maliciously. "Well let me show you something only my family can use! I activate the field spell card! SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

The sky above the two darkened as a green circle of ruins surrounded descended. When it encircled them, lines shot from them sides and formed a six pointed star. Asuna tried to push herself back and out from the duel but she couldn't get past the edge of the circle.

"Once the seal is in place those inside the boundaries are trapped until the duel is over," Tri said smiling. "And even then only the winner is freed. Now let me show you more of its power! I summon Phantom Spirit-Cat Sith in attack mode (Lv 3 1400/1000)!" A black haired boy in a red and black, musketeer like outfit with a rapier in one hand took to the field with a smile. A smile that faded as the seal appeared on his forehead. His eyes glowed green and his face turned blank (1400-1900). "You see, this Seal has a few gives me a few bonus effects. The first lets me use any spell and trap card slots as monster zones. The second turns all my monsters attributes to dark. And the one that should worry you the most, is that it gives all my monsters a boost of 500 attack!" Tri threw back his head and cackled madly.

Asuna looked at her teacher, her crush, with fear. This wasn't the same Tri that helped them study over the years. This wasn't the one who would come up with amazing puzzles and give them all rewards when they succeeded.

This Tri was a monster.

Eva

The chibi vampires tore across the streets, shoving people out of her way (as best as she could given her size). Chachamaru, who was feeding her cats when the wave of energy was sent out, appeared at her side.

"Mistress. Was that surge…"

"Bout time you showed up! Track him down now!"

Chachamaru nodded and grabbed Eva under her arms before activating her rockets, taking off into the sky to find the teen teacher.

Tri and Asuna

"Now, Asuna-_chan_," he said, lacing the suffix with sarcasm. "Let's see if your favorite monster would like a taste of this power. From my hand I activate Monster Reborn! Join the forces of the Orichalcos now Harpies Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" The mirage dragon shot from Asuna's graveyard as and took its place next to the swordsman on the opposite side of the field. When it and the harpie holding its chain took shape, the seal applied itself to the beast's forehead (2000-2500). Upon receiving this boost the beast whirled its head and crushed the chain in his jaws. The harpie would've flown away, but it was crushed under the dragon's claw.

"I…I activate my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your field spell!" Asuna said shakily. Even if she would take damage, she would have one more turn to turn it around. The whirlwind whip around them and seemed to consume the Seal. Asuna sighed in relief, until she heard Tri's laughter. When the winds died down, the Seal was still intact.

"Poor naïve Asuna," Tri said mockingly. "Did you think it would be that easy? The Seal of Orichalcos can't be destroyed like any normal field spell. Now Cat Sith, attack now!" On instinct, Asuna threw herself to the side as the boy swung his sword. She looked to the side and saw a few strands of orange hair had been cut off from that strike. She faced the dragon that had served her over the years and stared in horror. That attack was real. If her dragon attacked...

"Looks like 3-A will be a class of 30 now!" Tri laughed. Just when he was about to declare the final attack, Asuna saw something shoot up behind him.

Chachamaru threw Eva toward the duel as the vampiress pulled a key made of jade from around her neck.

"With the strength of the Orichalcos Stone, I break the Seal!" Eva called as she thrust the key forward and as soon as it touch the dome of energy, the Seat shattered, forcing the duel to come to an end. When the Seal shattered, Tri spun around, his eyes blazing green.

"YOU!" the demonic voice said, overpowering Tri's. He threw a fist at Eva when Chachamaru caught the punch. Tri glared at the gynoid (female android), a distraction that Eva took advantage of. She ran forward and put the key against Tri's heart. She turned it as if locking something, and almost instantly, the green light in Tri's eyes died. The teen collapsed into Chachamaru's arms.

"Take him back to the cottage," Eva said in a caring voice Asuna never would've thought possible from the dark mage. "He needs to rest."

"Yes Mistress," Chachamaru said before taking back to the skies and flying toward the woods. When they were out of site, Eva clenched her fist.

"What the hell did you do Kagurazaki?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I…I.." Asuna couldn't bring herself to speak. Eva whirled on her, glaring daggers.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANGER HIM!" she demanded. Asuna gulped before answering.

"I…asked if he cared how Negi's sister would feel if Negi died. And then I said I doubt he could understand it…how family could care for eachother…since he doesn't have…" she was cut off as Eva grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the roof.

"YOU BAKA!" she screamed. "YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE…" Eva cut herself off. She let go of Asuna's neck, letting the girl gasp for air. When she looked up, Eva had crossed the roof to the door. Before she could leave, Asuna called out.

"What was that Eva?" she asked. She didn't care if the blonde was out for Negi's blood, she had to know what made Tri so…so terrifying. Eva paused for a moment before shooting a glare over her shoulder. Asuna tensed, preparing to block another attack when Eva spoke.

"Ask the boy about the legend of the seal. As for Tri's story, that is his to tell." And she left Asuna on the roof, still shaken from the near death experience.

**Omake**

A white ermine was standing in front of the door to the dorms bath. He couldn't believe his Anki's luck. A whole class full of girls and all throwing him a party.

All he had to do was sneak in, untie a few strings and…

A pulse of energy shot threw the dorms. It was weak enough so that it wouldn't be noticed by an inexperienced mystic duelist like Negi, but for a magical ermine like Chamo, it was enough to knock him out.

Negi and Asuna found him there later that night.

**KD: Finished. Again, I am sorry for the delays but I have been pulling an insane amount of extra hours. Anyway, Tri's big secret is out, but what's the background, and what happened to his family?**

**Tri: If not for the fact they need to know to understand my character, I'd kill you.**

**KD: And I could eliminate you with a single stroke of the keys. Don't make empty threats.**

**Eva: But you didn't create me and I could carry out the threat.**

**KD:…mommy…**


	16. Chapter 16

**KD: …..6 page research paper….do I have to explain more as to why I'm delayed. **

**Eva: Wow, you really are a college student aren't you.**

**KD: Yup. Anyway you know the disclaimer. This will mainly be a Seal explanation chapter. **

**Chapter 15 The Seal of Orichalcos**

After Negi convinced Asuna not to kill Chamo, they sat in their dorm room listening to the ermine's explanation of why here was there.

"Onee-chan sent you her to help me find a partner!?" Negi gasped.

"That's right Anki," Chamo said. "And…." He pulled out the class roster that he grabbed from Negi's bag. "It looks like you have a lot of options."

"Hold on!" Asuna interrupted. "I have heard about partners since we had to deal with Eva. What do you mean by partner?"

"Eva?" Chamo questioned before looking at the roster again. When he saw the name, he paled. "Evangeline McDowell!?"

"What's wrong Chamo!" Negi asked as Chamo ran to the room's computer and logged onto some site (that's what I remember him doing in the manga) and pulled up a page, revealing Eva's picture with a 50 million US dollar bounty on her.

"Evangeline the Dark Evangel and the Undead Mage. One of the most powerful dark mages there ever was."

Negi started shaking. He knew Eva was powerful, but not like this.

"Why would Tri help her?" he muttered. "I thought he was a good person." Asuna sighed before remembering something.

"Negi…earlier I dueled Tri," she said, shocking Negi and confusing Chamo. "He went berserk with some sort of jade green energy. I don't know what would've happened, but Eva actually stopped the duel. When I asked what happened to Tri, she said to ask you about the 'Legend of the Seal.'"

At that, Negi and Chamo gasped before looking at each other.

"It can't be, can it anki?" Chamo asked.

"I don't know," Negi asked before turning to Asuna. "Do you know what the seal she was talking about is called?"

"I don't know if it is the same one, but when Tri went berserk he played a card called 'the Seal of Orichalcos.'" Negi and Chamo's eyes went wide.

"Th…that seal," Negi said. "I can't believe it…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Asuna yelled losing her patience. Negi and Chamo looked at her and sighed.

"Asuna-chan, if what you say is true, Tri might very well be more dangerous than Eva," Negi said, scaring Asuna.

Eva's Cabin

Tri was lying on his bed sweating, Eva having removed his jacket and shirt so they wouldn't become soaked. His fists were gripped tightly and his eyes were closed tightly. Eva was sitting on a chair next to his bed, leaning on her hands, keeping an eye on him, her face neutral. Chachamaru stood next to her, concern that one wouldn't associate with a robot clearly on her face.

"Will he be all right master?" the gynoid asked.

"I don't know," Eva asked shocking Chachamaru. "He was under the beast's influence for long than he's ever been before. I don't know what type of horrors he's facing on the inside."

Tri's mindscape

Tri was standing in the middle of a huge version of the Seal of Orichalcos. A dark churning sea beneath him. He stood, staring down at the ocean in horror. Two yellow eyes stared up at him.

**"Did you enjoy that taste of my power?" **a demon voice chuckled.

"You…you almost made me…" a chuckled echoed through the mindscape.

**"Don't try and say you didn't ask for it. You know you wanted to take revenge for that girl's comment. She deserved it." **Tri gripped his head, trying to fight off the demon's influence. The Seal on his forehead began to glow as lights of energy started appearing over his body.

"You're right…" he muttered. "She did go too far. She deserved it."

**"Then take my power. You already know how to use part of it." **The jade green armor appeared in front of him. Tri opened his eyes revealing they were pure green. He reached his hand toward the armor when the image of his class appeared behind the armor, Asuna being at the front. Tri gritted his teeth and the lights vanished from his body.

"NO!" He formed a fist and hit the armor in the center of the chest plate, causing the jade to shatter. "I will not feed them to you. I won't!"

**"Then you will remain weak!" The demon said. "You will never be able to defeat him!"** Tri heard footsteps behind him. He turned and, walking across the seal straight toward him, was the boy with white hair that pursued him all those years ago, staring at him.

"Hello Tri," he said.

Dorm room

Asuna and Negi sat next to each other, Chamo on Negi's shoulder. Between them, on the table, sat a large history book, the Seal of Orichalcos pictured in the center of one of the pages.

"That's it," Asuna said.

"The Seal of Orichalcos originated back in the time of the great Pharaohs," Negi said. "Specifically the rule of Atem, the holder of the Millenium Puzzle."

Ancient Egypt: An old shrine

A man with long, jade green hair that flowed down to his waist and framed his face with bangs stood in front of an altar. Fire burned in front of the man, lighting up the room and illuminating his face. It had sharp features, his eyes were a golden yellow. His robes were pure black.

"I offer up more souls to you my lord," he said as stone tablets rose behind him. Each was carved with the image of a person cowering in fear. A low demonic chuckle echoed through the chamber. Fire glowed green and under each tablet, the Seal appeared. Green orbs of energy flowed from the tablets and shot into the flames before the tablets crumbled.

**"Very good Orichalcos Orichalcum. Only one more strong soul is needed for my release…"**

"It shall be done my lord." The man bowed. Suddenly, the doors to the temple were blown open, revealing a group of royal guards led by a brown haired man dressed in blue robes. In his hand was a rod with a small ball that had bat wings and the eye of Anubis on the front.

"Orichalcos!" the man in the lead called. "For treason against the kingdom, I am here to deliver your punishment!" The green haired man spun around, smirking.

"Oh," Orichalcos said. "If it isn't priest Seth, the Pharoh's lap dog." The priest simply grinned.

"The insults of a traitor mean nothing. Now submit and face thine punishment." The priest drew a dagger from inside the rod and charged the man, the royal guards following suit. Orichalcos smirked as the flames shot from the pyre behind him and formed a ring around him and Seth, blocking off the rest of the guard. Seth was forced to skid to a halt as lines of flame shot from the ring, forming the six pointed star of the Seal, with Orichalcos on the other side. Seth grinned. "So a battle of Ba's is what you want? Fine!" A glow shot from Seth and took the form of a pure white dragon with glowing blue eyes. From Orichalcos, a knight in jade green armor appeared before him.

The dragon fired a blast of white lightning at the knight who simply caught it on his sword and reflected it at Seth who was forced to move out of the way. The dragon, seeing its master being attack shot toward the knight and beat its wings, forcing the knight to brace itself against the wind. The dragon then picked the knight up in its jaws. The knight swung its sword and managed to take out the dragon's eye, but it was too late as it wound up being crushed in the beast's jaws.

Seth held his hand to his left eye in pain as the dragon returned to him. Orichalcos fell to the ground panting as his Ba monster was destroyed.

"It's over Orichalcos," Seth said. To his surprise and the surprise of the guards, the defeated man just laughed.

"You have no idea how right you are priest!" The green haired man turned back to the pyre. "My lord! I have lost within the confines of the Seal! Take my soul and complete the ritual! Use my essence and be revived!" The flames converged on the man and consumed his body. Not a scream escaped his lips, only a mad cackle. When his body vanished, the pyre grew into a pillar of flame, getting the guards to retreat. Only Seth stood staring at the pillar as two golden eyes stared down at him.

**"The rise of the Leviathan is NIGH!"**

Present time

"It took the might of all the Pharoh's priests, the Egyptian gods, and three legendary dragon knights to defeat the beast of the seas," Negi said.

"Even then," Chamo continued. "They couldn't fully eradicate his essence. Instead, they weakened him just enough to seal him with in a willing servant. The brother of the priest who summoned the beast, who wished to make up for his brother's crime against humanity. Since ancient times, the beast was transferred into the next of the family. That must've been Tri's family."

Asuna sat stunned. How could the Tri she known for five years be the host of such a terrifying beast. She slammed her fist on the table.

"I can't believe it!" she said.

"Onee-san," Chamo said. "It has to be true…"

"I understand that he must have the beast sealed in him," Asuna admitted. "But I can't believe he would intentionally use that power. He only played the Seal when he was angered by my statement. He must be trying to contain the monster."

"It is likely," Negi said, looking over the book. "It says that the beast's seal is tied to the host's mental stability. If they were angered enough, their mentality might shatter and they could release the creature." Chamo muttered how he thought Tri still shouldn't be trusted, only to be back handed by Asuna.

"Eva also said Tri had a reason for serving her. I only wish he would tell us…"

Tri's mindscape

Tri stood facing the boy. He looked the same as five years ago.

"Seen your family as of late," the boy said. Tri growl and felt the sea beneath him bubble. He gritted his teeth and tore his eyes away from the white haired boy.

"I won't let you manipulate me," he stated. "I have friends who can keep me steady."

"You mean them," the boy said, walking next to Tri, looking behind him. Tri turned and saw that the entire class had been petrified. Fear was on every one of his students' faces.

"No…." he muttered as voices echoed through his head.

_Mom!_

_Dad!_

_Lilianna!_

He spun and swung a fist at the white haired boy, who simply ducked and backed away.

"The same little kid as you were before," he said. Tri couldn't see it himself, but he had turned back into his child form. The green haired 10 year old looked at the other boy in horror as a shadow rose up behind him. Tri backed away in fright before being caught against the statue of Asuna.

**"Use my power…" **the beast said. **"And you can stop him…"**

The seal began etching itself on Tri's forehead as his will started breaking. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw teenage Asuna hugging him close, smiling. Tri wrapped his arms around her and the Seal on his forehead shattered, and slowly Tri reverted to his normal form. A grunt of pain was heard from the sea as a light shone from the two, filling the entire mindscape.

Tri's room

Tri shot up so fast that even Eva jumped back startled.

"Tri!" she cried. "Are you okay!?" Tri panted heavily as sweat poured down his face.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "At least now I am." He looked over at Eva and grinned. "So what's my punishment for letting my anger consume me this time?" Eva slapped him.

"Don't you ever joke about something like that!" she cried. "You're lucky I was able to sense the power and get to you before something really bad happened!" Tri sighed, knowing she was right.

"Yes. Thank you Eva-chan." Tri sighed before putting his face in his hands. "I can't keep the secret from them Eva. Not after this." Eva looked at the green haired teen and saw how defeated he was, and sighed.

"Fine," she said, catching Tri's attention. "I don't care. Just make sure you don't tell them my plan." Tri beamed and pulled the chibi vampire into a hug.

"Thank you Eva-chan," he said. Eva blushed, especially since the teen was bare chested, before shoving him away.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" she said, causing Tri to chuckle, before collapsing back to sleep from mental exhaustion.

**KD: So that's it. Sorry again for the wait, but oh well, if I write when exhausted, it won't be good.**

**Tri: Thanks for the wait, and see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**KD: Back again and hopefully I can get the next few chapters out faster since classes for the term are over until the twentieth of January.**

**Tri: But you still have work.**

**KD:…that's why I said hopefully. Anyway, enjoy the final backstory chapter (the Eva being sick chapter is skipped but for those who for whatever reason don't know, Negi is sick of Eva skipping class and goes to challenge, only to find her sick and he looks into her dreams about his dad). After that, the Eva arc will begin its conclusion. Also, unlike the manga…THEY AREN'T MISSING THEIR CLOTHES IN THE MINDSCAPE. Disclaimer!**

**Chapter 16 A Wicked Welcome Home**

"He actually saw that dream," Tri laughed, only to be slapped in the arm by the chibi vampire.

"Shut up!" she growled, though she was extremely relieved. 'He's back to his normal self. Thank God.'

"Well at least you're coming back to class. I bet he would like you not to suck his blood as payment instead though." Eva rolled her eyes.

These three (Chachamaru is with them) walked along a little more until Eva spoke again.

"It might be a good thing that the boy knows that spell," she said, earning a wary look from Tri.

"Eva…you can't mean…

"I'm just saying if you really want to tell them your story it might be better to show them," Eva shrugged.

"You know that…thing would try to consume them right?" he growled.

"You know that the pactio card I gave you can help you in that regard right?" she grinned. Tri sighed giving in.

"Alright. I'll think about it." Eva nodded before a playful grinned grew on her face.

"Hope you've practice your music skills." Tri groaned at that comment.

Duel Gym (during end of class)

"Well girls," Negi said smiling. "Another great class. You all seem to be improving even more." The class cheered happily while Chisame rolled her eyes thinking that even with their current improvement they still aren't all that good.

Tri sat on the bleachers, watching his child colleague and Asuna with a thoughtful expression.

_It might be better to show them._

Tri pinched the bridge of his nose looking frustrated. He knew that Eva was right. It would be easier for him to show them the memory, but if the beast broke free when he was doing so… He took the pactio card from his pocket and stared at the image of him with a jade flute. He discreetly channeled magic into it and the flute appeared in his hand. His looked changed to one of determination as Negi spoke again.

"Anyway, class dismissed."

"Except for you Asuna," Tri said, surprising everyone (but Eva and Chachamaru) as he was quiet the whole class period. "Negi and I need to discuss something with you."

Asuna and Negi looked at each other knowingly. The rest of the class shrugged and left leaving the three alone, except for Chamo who was sweating in fear within Negi's pocket. Tri walked up to them, his flute in hand.

"I assume Asuna told you," he said. Before Negi could respond, Chamo popped out of his pocket and pointed his paw accusingly.

"She did! Now we know why you're aligned with Evangeline! You two want to take over…!?" Asuna grabbed the ermine by the neck and held it in front of her face.

"Listen you rodent. We agreed that if he wanted to talk to us that we would listen." Tri was happy at that. Even after what happened, she at least didn't hate him. Then she shot him a wary look and Tri sighed.

'Well,' he thought. 'I didn't expect instant forgiveness.'

"Why did you want to see us?" Negi asked. He was trying to sound tough, but Tri knew better. He was worried.

"I want you to know my story," he said surprising the three. "And the events leading up to my joining with Eva."

"What's that flute for then?!" Chamo demanded still suspicious. Tri gripped it tightly and looked down at it.

"When Negi took care of Eva, he used a spell to enter her mind. Instead of simply telling you what happened, I want to show you. This flute is to keep that…monster at bay." Negi, Asuna, and Chamo looked at him in confusing.

"What do you…" Asuna started, but Tri waved her question aside.

"I'll explain after, but for now let's get this over with." Tri sat cross legged on the floor followed by the other two. Tri gave them one last warning look. "I'll be focusing on the memories I want you to see, but I won't be with you. The moment you hear the music stop Negi, pull out no matter what. Do you understand?" Negi nodded as Tri raised the flute to his lips and began to play a beautiful tune. Negi pulled out a Swing of Memories card and suddenly they were pulled in.

A Convention Center in a Small Town in Ireland

Negi, Chamo, and Asuna found themselves above a duel field in what seemed to be a convention center, Tri's flute music echoing around them.

"Where are we," Asuna asked looking around. Negi was wondering the same thing until they noticed a huge screen with a tournament bracket on it. All except the two top portraits were grayed out. One was a young teen with spiked black hair, brown eyes and a black long sleeve shirt with baggy brown cargo pants. The second was a somewhat familiar, although younger, image of a 10 year old boy with short cut jade green hair and red eyes wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. A very familiar tattoo could be seen on his arm. It was a younger version of Tri.

"It seems to be the finals of a tournament," Negi said.

"Down there!" Chamo called, pointing to the field where the two finalist were facing off in a duel. Tri had a face down and a Vorse Raider on the field. His opponent had a Big Shield Guardna and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress as well as Wave Motion Cannon that seemed to have two counters on it.

Tri 2500 Hand 0

Opponent 1900 Hand 4

"Sorry kid," Tri's opponent said. "But when you end your turn, I'll get another Cannon token and will blast your life points away."

"I suppose so," Tri said in mock defeat. "I suppose I should just end." The turn shifted to the opponent who laughed.

"You did well for your first tournament kid, but now it's the end." The teen drew his card as the Cannon glowed as another token was added to the cannon. Before he could activate it, Tri cut it.

"You're right. It is the end. I activate Ring of Destruction on my Vorse Raider. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I'm the only one who can survive 1900 points of damage." The creature exploded and dropped their life points by 1900 each.

Tri 600

Opponent 0000

The spectral trio watched as Tri was congratulated by the head of the tournament and received a golden trophy. That was when they started to notice something was wrong. Tri was looking around as if to find someone. When he was finally allowed to leave he began walking home sadly.

'Why didn't they show up,' his voice echoed around them.

"What was that?" Asuna asked.

"A strong thought," Negi explained. "It was echoing in his mind enough at the time of the memory to become permanently attached." When they looked back, they saw Tri climbing a hill toward a small house. They went down to his level in time for him to freeze in place, the trophy falling from his hand. Following his sight line, they saw the door to his house was hanging open on its hinges. Negi and Asuna looked at each other as young Tri ran into the house. When they followed they were frozen in horror, with Negi having terrible flashbacks to the attack on his village. Tri was staring in terror at a statue of a woman holding a little girl almost protectively.

"What the…" Asuna gasped while Negi realized what was happening.

'His family was attacked to…' he thought as Tri finally spoke up.

"Mom! Liliana!" he said rushing to the statue. He reached a shaky hand out toward the woman's face, tears almost spilling from his eyes. That was when a thud was heard. Tri and his ghostly spectators turned toward the stairs where an older man with hair like Tri's, only done in spiked bangs and a ponytail. His legs were turned to stone and the petrification was slowly spreading.

"Dad!" Tri called. His father looked up at him with a panicked expression before turning to look up the stair case. With a snap of his fingers, a green light started shining from upstairs. A loud pounding was heard as if something were trying to break through a barrier.

"Tri my boy," the man said calling his son over. Tri ran to his father's side, the tears now flowing freely.

"Dad! What happened? Why are…" he looked over to his mother and little sister petrified on the other side of the room as his father grabbed his shoulder.

"My son. You have to listen. Someone is after the power we have kept in check for millennia, do you understand." Through his tears Tri nodded, his body shaking. "He was too strong for me, and too strong for you to even consider fighting. I only delayed him. If he gets the power of the Orichalcos…" His father trailed off as the petrification started eating at his chest, pain beginning to take him. "You must escape. I don't know where to but with your power you're the only one who can." Tri's father raised his right hand and touched his son's forehead. The green light of the seal glowed on his father's forehead before transferring to Tri. The man gasped as his arm stiffened and turned to stone.

"Daddy!" Tri said as his father looked up with a pained smile.

"I am sorry to put this burden on you so soon. But I know you can control it. The burden is now yours my son." And with that, the petrification consumed the man. Tri was frozen for a moment, when suddenly a loud crash was heard. The seal had been broken, and at the top of the stairs stood a boy in a blue suit with white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Poor pathetic child. I shall take that burden from you."

Tri didn't wait a second longer. His tattoo glowed and he vanished.

The next few minutes, Negi, Asuna, and Chamo were shown brief images of Tri teleporting from place to place, usually camping out in the forest to keep away from the public eye, hoping that the white haired boy couldn't find him. They saw the scene on Sakura Lane, and realized just how much he owed Eva, and why he served her so willingly. When the images ceased, they found themselves in a circular room with doors covering almost every inch of the walls.

"Oh my God…" Asuna said. "I can't…I can't believe it." Negi had tears streaming down his face, and Chamo looked down in guilt, feeling bad for his previous accusations against the teen. He was about to say something when a certain door caught his eye. Above the door read Operation Blackout.

"Guys," he said, getting the other's attention. "Look." They read the label above the door and looked at the ermine confused.

"What about it rodent?" Asuna choked, almost in tears herself from what they just saw.

"I think that might be Eva's plan of attack to get Negi's blood," Chamo said, only to be kicked into the wall next to the door, courtesy of Asuna.

"After all we just saw that is what you're concerned with!?" she demanded. Even Negi was glaring at the ermine, shocked his friend would even think something like that.

"Wait! What if Tri did this on purpose!?" The human duo glared at the creature, telling him he better hurry. "What if he knew he couldn't tell us directly the plans, so he decided to bring us here so we can find out this way?" Asuna and Negi looked at each other. It seemed like a possibility.

"Should we?" Negi asked. Asuna thought for a moment, before nodding in determination. They approached the door and started to open it as they got bits and pieces of a conversation.

"Blackout…tonight…full power." It was then that Negi noticed something, or rather, something that was missing.

There was no flute music.

Before he could cancel the spell, a loud roar shook the mindscape before Tri appeared before them. He quickly delivered a palm strike to Negi and Asuna's stomach (think Stein from Soul Eater's Soul Purge) and a kick to Chamo, sending them flying out of his mindscape.

Duel Field

Negi, Asuna and Chamo shot awake as their spirits returned to their bodies. Tri was sweating profusely as the flute lay on the ground in front of him.

"That was too close," Tri said. He grabbed his flute and stood shaking. "I need to get some rest. I'll see you guys later." He turned to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Asuna with tears in her eyes. "Asuna…" He was pulled into a hug by the orange haired girl.

"I never knew…" she muttered. "I am so sorry…for what I said…" Tri's eyes widen, before his face softened. He hugged Asuna back, a smile on his face.

"It's okay. You didn't know." They separated and looked each other in the eyes before realizing how close they were. Blushing they separated. They chuckled sheepishly before Tri turned to leave again, although this time, he stopped himself. "Negi." The boy looked up at him as he twirled the flute in his fingers. "Maybe it's time you get one of these yourself." With one final twirl, the flute reverted to its card form, the image of him facing the young mage, surprising him. With that, Tri slid the card into his pocket and left the building, leaving the other's to their business. Asuna turned toward Negi questioningly.

"What did he mean by that? What was that card?" It was Chamo who answered.

"That was a pactio card," the ermine said. "Showing the contract between a mystic duelist and their partners. Tri must've formed one with Eva."

"Well what do they do?" Negi looked up at Asuna and sighed.

"They allow the person they're made with to draw power from the mystic duelist. Not only that but the duelist can call them to their side when they need it. I didn't want to have to ask this of you, but Asuna, could you…" the child felt Asuna's hand on his shoulder and looked up at the girl.

"If it means stopping Eva, of course." Asuna than thought of something. "How do we form this contract though?" Negi began blushing while Chamo smirked perversely.

"Well first I draw the pactio circle," he said. "And then…"

"And then what you rodent!?" Asuna demanded angrily.

"You seal the contract with a kiss."

…

"WHAT!" Asuna cried. It took a lot of convincing, but Asuna finally agreed. The light of the circle glowed around the two as Asuna leaned down to Negi's level.

"Are you sure?" Negi said.

"You're just a little brat," Asuna mumbled. "It's not like it's a real kiss anyway." She leaned in closer to just get it over with. As their lips met, the light brightened and two cards appeared between the two.

"PACTIO!" Chamo called as the circle faded and the two separated.

Night

Tri and Eva sat on the roof, waiting for Chachamaru to give them the signal.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eva asked. Tri had been exhausted from trying to keep the beast at bay. She didn't want him to drive himself into the ground.

"Yes I'm sure," Tri said. "Beside you need me since Chachamaru has to monitor the power. No sooner was her name said, Tri's phone rang.

"Ten seconds until power outage," her voice said over the phone. Tri hung up and nodded to Eva who stood beside him.

"After so long (5) I can finally break free (4). That fool was stupid (3) tying the barrier to the power (2) and now (1) my strength…" The lights all across the campus shut down as a pulse of dark magic exploded from Eva as she grew into a more adult form, her body instantly maturing. "I CAN USE MY FULL POWER!"

**KD: I like how this, the most suspenseful and somewhat scary chapter so far, is going up around Christmas. Anyway. Merry Christmas everyone. Enjoy. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**KD: Work schedule crazy, and I'm even crazier for taking more hours. Oh well, whatever. Also, for anyone wondering about typos and what I plan on doing about them. I will try to avoid them but any I miss I will fix when I finish the story unless they're major and actually effect something.**

**Eva: Shut up and start so we can get to my awesomeness.**

**Negi: And mine.**

**Tri: And mine.**

**KD: I get Negi and Eva, but you had multiple chapters with you as the focus.**

**Tri: So, I'm your OC.**

**KD: Whatever, disclaim.**

**Chapter 17 Blackout Attack Part 1**

Slightly Before the Blackout

As Konoka slept, Negi gave his deck one final once over and Asuna examined her card. It was a relatively simple design, a spell card of her holding a huge sword.

"So I just use it like any other card?" she asked.

"That's right onee-chan," Chamo said. "Activate it like a normal spell card and you're in the battle. Speaking of…" he hopped over to Negi who removed a duplicate Mystic Space Typhoon he had in it and slid a monster card version of Asuna card into his deck. "You just summon yours like any other monster." Negi nodded, determination on his face. While their plan was a long shot, it wasn't like they had any other choice.

Suddenly the lights went out. Asuna, Negi and Chamo looked at each other. It was time.

Bathhouse (I can't really change this scene)

Makie, Yuna, Akira, and Ako were all bathing when the power cut out.

"Waaah!" Makie cried. "What are we going to do now!?"

"Well it was you fault for wanting to come here so late," Yuna said. Suddenly the air around them turned cold and an eerie green light gave slight illumination to the room.

"What the…?" Ako muttered as Yuna and Makie tensed, two small holes reappearing on her neck from weeks ago and a familiar symbol on Yuna's forehead. Akira turned toward the two, who had their backs to them.

"What's the matter you two?" she asked. The two turned around and revealed their changes (The seal for Yuna and fangs for Makie). "What in the…!" It was then that an adult Eva and an armored Tri warped in, standing on one of the bathhouse rock formations.

"Join us," they said in unison as their two minions lunged at their fellow students.

Asuna and Negi's Dorm.

The trio were just about to start the search for Eva and Tri when suddenly…

"AAAHHHHHH!" They all looked up.

"What the…" Asuna said.

"They must have started," Negi said. "That sounded close though."

"Then let's move!" Chamo cried as the trio ran after the scream. None of the other dorm rooms seemed to be broken or disturbed so they checked the last room. The bathhouse. When they entered, the sight they saw was shocking. Atop a pavilion in the large room (Why is that there by the way) stood 6 figures. The center two were an older women with long blonde hair and a revealing black outfit and Tri in his armor minus his helmet. The other four (two to the woman's right and two to Tri's left) were more or less hidden in shadow.

"Told you they were still here," Tri said.

"Guess you were right," the woman said. "Glad I didn't send one out to find them." Negi and Asuna stood ready for battle as Chamo cowered behind Negi's shoulder.

"Send who out?" Asuan demanded.

"Oh, why them of course," the woman said as she and Tri snapped their fingers and the others walked forward, causing the trio to gasp. To the woman's right were Ako and Makie dress in maid outfits and to Tri's left were Yuna and Akira dressed in a feminine version of Tri's armor that had no sleeves and showed their stomachs. At each of their sides was a sheathed short sword.

"How…How dare you use my students!" Negi cried before hesitating. "Who are you anyway?" Asuna and Chamo face faulted while Tri chuckled. The woman growled before turning back into the young Eva.

"It's me you halfwit!" she screamed. "Anyway, it's time." She and Tri took a step toward Negi, and that was when Asuna stepped in front of the child teacher.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on him while I'm around," she said. Tri looked at Asuna with an almost proud smile, only for it to fade when Eva started laughing.

"But if you're protecting him…" the vampiress looked at Tri who looked away sadly and nodded. They both gestured forward as their respective "minions" jumped down and surrounded Asuna, Akira and Yuna drawing their blades. "Who will protect you?" Asuna ducked as Makie lunged at her, fangs showing. The battle between the five began. Negi made to go help her, only for Tri to appear in front of him.

"Don't think so." Negi looked at Asuna who gave him a fast nod before turning back to her fight. Negi's face tightened in determination and activated his magic, taking off on the winds down the hall and out of the dorms with Eva and Tri in pursuit.

Negi rode the winds, trying to get to the bridge before he got caught. He looked behind him in time to see Tri and Eva each with a card in their hands.

"Thousand Knives!" they called, flinging the cards in front of them, causing a whole storm of knives to fly at the boy. Negi's eyes went wide as he quickly pulled two cards of his own from his pocket.

"Kuriboh! Multiply and defend me!" Throwing the monster and spell card back, a swarm of the small furry creatures appeared and intercepted the knives. Eva and Tri's eyes went wide and backed off as the swarm of creatures exploded. When the area cleared, they ran through the smoke and resumed their chase but much further behind than they were.

"Where is he going?" Eva mumbled. Tri shook his head. He had no clue what the child teacher was doing, but…

He looked over his shoulder at the dorms and narrowed his eyes. Glancing at Eva, who was too focused on chasing the boy, he sent out a small pulse of magic.

'He can't take us both on by himself,' he thought before turning back to the chase.

Dorms

Asuna dodged Ako's lunged and ducked Yuna's sword, causing it to get stuck in one of the pavilion's beams. The girl pulled the blade free with surprising strength and the four circled the orange haired girl. Asuna knew that she couldn't keep dodging forever. As Makie and Ako lunged at her, she braced for the blow when…CLATTER!

Opening her eyes, she gasped. Yuna and Akira had dropped their swords and were grappling with the vampiric slaves.

"What…" she muttered. Yuna looked over her shoulder and spoke in a monotone.

"Master ordered us to let you go and defend your escape." Asuna stared wide eyed at the two female knights until the vampires broke from their grip and began fighting the two. Asuna took the opportunity and bolted from the bathhouse, out the dorms and to the bridge.

Bridge

Negi stood waiting in the middle of the bridge as Tri and Eva arrived.

"What are you going to do now boy?" Eva asked. "Fight us."

"I don't think I have to," Negi responded. He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared around the vampiress and knight.

"Spell Binding Circle," Tri said. "Nice trap."

"Now I just have to keep you in that until the blackout ends and your power goes away." Eva chuckled.

"It was a good plan…but I like mine more." With a concentrated burst of power, the circle shattered, leaving Negi gasping. "Now…Where were we."

**KD: First duel of the blackout arc begins next time. Start classes next week so…yeah. Enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**KD: Welcome back everyone. Thank all of you who continue to follow this despite the long waits between chapters. Now then, time to get into this.**

**Tri: Time for our duel Asuna-Chan,**

**Asuna (blushing): R..Right**

**Both: Disclaim!**

**Chapter 18 Blackout Attack Part 2: Partner Pair Off**

Negi stood shaking as Eva and Tri stepped toward him.

"It was a valiant effort boy," Eva said. "But now…" She bared her fangs with a slight hiss. "It's time for my freedom."

The vampiress was about to lunge at the child mage when Tri suddenly shoved her aside and raised his hand to catch a fist, curtesy of Asuna. Eva spun around and glared.

"How did you get away!?" Eva demanded. Asuna was about to say something when Tri squeezed her fist tighter. She looked at him as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I…had some back up," she said before kicking Tri in the stomach, causing the armor to crack and fall off his torso. Tri grunted as the rest of the armor crumbled with the chest plate. Asuna then tried to go in for another hit which Tri was forced to dodge.

"Negi!" Asuna called, snapping the child teacher out of his shock. They locked eyes and Asuna grinned. "Take her down!" Negi felt something build inside him as he smirked and nodded before turning to Eva, readying his duel disk. Eva growled and raised her own duel disk.

Tri and Asuna continued their struggle until, at almost the other end of the bridge, Asuna sent Tri stumbling back. Tri steadied himself and the two stood a distance away from each other panting.

"So," Tri said, standing up straight. "Back up huh?"

"Good lie huh?" Asuna chuckled. Tri nodded before smirking.

"Well then," he said raising his duel disk. "Guess we should make this look real." Asuna smiled and readied hers.

"No dark powers?" She questioned, the joking tone in her voice telling him that he was forgiven.

"No Seal." The two grinned at each other before shouting…

"DUEL!"

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Asuna 4000 Hand 5

"I'll start off," Asuna said. "And I'll kick things off by summoning Harpie's Brother (LV4 1800/600) in attack mode!" The red skinned and black haired Harpie stood in front of Asuna with his arms crossed, a glare above the collar of his shirt. "Next I set a card face down to end."

Tri 4000 Hand 5

Asuna 4000 Hand 4

"Now my turn. I activate Summoning Circle (OC) to summon a LV 4 or lower spirit monster from my deck at random." He picked the card that slid out of his deck and smirked. "Time for one of my favorites. Rise! Anima Spirit-Popcorn Machine (OC)(LV4 1900/1100)!" A huge bucket of popcorn appeared on the field and a blonde boy in a top hat and a mismatch outfit popped out of it, standing next to the bucket. "Then I activate his effect, allowing me to sacrifice 500 life points to pop one of your cards once a turn." The boy pulled an unpopped kernel from his pocket and smirked.

"Popcorn Gun!" he cried as he flicked it at the red skinned harpie. A small ball of fire shot from Tri's life point counter, hitting the kernel right in front of Asuna's card causing it to explode.

"Now I summon an old friend. Come on out Anima Spirit-Jane Saw (OC)(LV4 1600/1400)!" The chainsaw wielding sadist took to the field with an evil grin. Popcorn noticed she took the field next to him and started shaking. She looked at him and revved her chainsaw, making the poor boy hop back into the bucket, peeking out and glancing nervously at Jane. Asuna looked at Tri with a raised eyebrow as he just shook his head. "Jane go! Sadistic Shred!" The lavender haired girl cackled before charging Asuna, who just smirked.

"I activate Mirror Wall! This trap makes any of your monsters that attack halve their attack points as long as the card remains on the field." Jane swung and hit a wall of glass that showed her reflection as some shards were sent back toward Asuna (1600-800)."

Tri 3500 Hand 3

Asuna 3200 Hand 4

"Well I can still do some more damage. Popcorn, strike!" The boy tossed his hat at the wall and a stream of popcorn shot out from it, both hitting the wall and propelling it back to the boy (1900-950). "I end."

Tri 3500 Hand 3

Asuna 2250 Hand 4

Asuna drew her next card and smirked. She had a great set up.

"I won't pay the price for Mirror Wall," she said as the wall shattered. (1800-1600)(950-1900). "Next I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn. I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (LV4 1800/1300) and Harpie Queen (LV4 1900/1200)." A metal armored red head and the green haired queen took flight and stood next to the orange haired girl. "Next I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground." The bridge around them disappeared and in its place, a large plain with trees surrounded the two. "This gives my winged beasts 200 more attack (1800-2000) (1900-2100). Now, Cyber, destroy Jane Saw! Queen, put that popcorn maker out of business!"

The two Harpies took flight and launched themselves at the two spirits. They shred them apart and sent them to the graveyard before returning to Asuna's side. "I end."

Tri 2900 Hand 3

Asuna 2250 Hand 2

Tri looked across the field as he drew his card. Asuna was smirking, and he understood why. After all, she believed she had him at a disadvantage. Tri grinned back.

Little did she know she just helped him.

"I must thank you Asuna for bringing me down under 3000 life points," he said, confusing her for a moment, before she gasped, realizing the card he must have. "I activate Ghost Agent Initiation! And since my life points are less than 3000 and more than 1500, my attack is equal to my life points!" The burgundy suit appeared around him, looking rather out of place in the given setting, and his attack points sky rocketed (2900). "Next I summon Anima Spirit-Wild Ride (OC)(LV4 1600/1300)!" A pink haired girl in a red and blue skin tight outfit. On her feet were two rocket powered skates. "Now I use her effect to equip myself with her." The girl then vanished and Tri jumped into the air. Beneath him, a roller coaster car suddenly rushed in, the track appearing under it. Tri landed in the coaster car, standing. "Now…" Tri started as a chain like whip appeared in his hand. "Battle! Wild Chain Rush!" The car shot off to the side and circled back around, aimed at the harpies. The bird women cried out as the car zoomed past them, Tri striking out with his whip.

"What the heck!" Asuna cried, as both her monsters exploded into pixels and Tri's car settled back into his place.

"When wild ride is equipped to another, that card can attack all monsters on the opponent's side of the field. "I don't have any possible facedowns so I end my turn."

Tri 2900 Hand 2

Asuna 550 Hand 2

"You better get something good now," Tri said. "Otherwise it's over." Asuna growled as she drew her next card. Looking down at it she gasped. Tri raised an eyebrow as she grinned.

"Looks like you jinxed yourself," Asuna said. "First I used Card of Sanctity to let us both draw till we have six cards. Then I activate the spell card, Pactio Artifact-Spell Breaker Blade (OC)!"

A powerfully bright light shot up, surrounding Asuna. Tri covered his eyes with his arms. When the light faded and he was able to see, Asuna was holding a large sword single handedly (Asuna ?/?). Tri gasped, but then grinned.

"So you did do it," he said. "You formed a Pactio."

"Yes, and now for the effect!" She jammed the sword into the ground and picked three cards from her hand. "Now I can discard spell cards from my hand to give myself 1000 attack per card until the end of your next turn. And I discard three! (0000-3000). Tri put a hand to his chin and then the light bulb went off.

"So you had the Pactio in your hand from the start but choose to wait to activate until you could have multiple spells in your hand to give up. Smart."

"I learned from the best," she said with a bit of blush. "Now…" she gripped her sword with both hands and hefted it into a battle stance. "Spell Breaking Slash!" She charged at Tri who just stood in the front car. Suddenly, a loud creaking was heard and Tri jumped into the air, the roller coaster speeding out from under him. Asuna quickly had to raise her sword and block, the coaster splitting on contact with her sword.

"Guess you didn't know that when a Spirit monster is equipped to me they all have the ability to sacrifice themselves and get destroyed in my place." Asuna growled in frustration.

"I end with a face down."

Tri 2800 Hand 6

Asuna 550 Hand 1

Tri glanced at his card and then slid it into his duel disk.

"I activate Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two." He looked his hand over after drawing and carefully selecting a two cards. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You come at me with a Pactio. I'll return fire with a Pactio." Asuna's eyes went wide. "I activate Pactio Artifact-Orichalcos Flute!" The same blinding light engulfed Tri and when it faded, the jade flute that he had before was in his hand.

"But…what!?" Asuna cried. Tri grinned.

"I pledged to serve Evangeline five years ago. You think I didn't become her partner?" Asuna face palmed at her stupidity and then her face turned red.

'That means he…and Eva…' she silently swore to make the vampiress pay for kissing Tri.

"Now I activate one of the effects of my flute. This allows me to pay 200 life points per level to summon a monster from the grave with an extra 500." He played a small elegy like tune on his flute and a green circle appeared in front of him and a boy with black hair, white robes with a fancy trim and a gold hilted sword appeared. A green light appeared around his eyes. "Meet Divine Spirit-Susanoo!" (OC) (LV7 2600/2500). (2600-3100).

Tri 1400 Hand 6 (Attack change to less than 1500, double life points, 2800)

Asuna 550 Hand 1

"Susanoo! Crescent Moon Strike!" The boy raised his blade and the moon above the hunting ground suddenly seemed to turn crescent as the light shone down on the blade. The boy charged Asuna ready to strike when her facedown flipped up.

"NEGATE ATTACK!" she cried as Susanoo was blown back and the battle phase was ended. Tri smiled and shook his head.

"So you're betting on getting something good on your next draw huh? Then I must end with three face downs."

Tri 1400 Hand 3

Asuna 550 Hand 1

Asuna took a deep breath as she raised her hand to draw. Who knows how the duel would've ended, as just then the duel field faded. All the monsters and the duelist's equip spells vanished.

"What in the world?!" Asuna cried. "What's happening?" Tri looked around when something caught his eye.

"NO!"

**KD: What happened to stop the duel? Find out…hopefully sooner than this chapter. No flames.**

**Tri: Good skills Asuna.**

**Asuna: Thank you. (blushing and secretly plotting to strike against Eva)**


	20. Chapter 20

**KD: Welcome to the next duel after much delay. Tests…so many tests…and work…ugh. Also, just to explain how mystic duels work, think shadow games but with the mystic duelists able to control how strong the attacks are. Anyway. Time for Negi and Eva to face off.**

**Eva: Ready boy.**

**Negi: *gulp* ready.**

**Both: Disclaim.**

**Chapter 19 Vampire's and Prophecy**

Eva and Negi stood facing each other as Asuna and Tri fought their way to the other end of the bridge.

"Don't think that just because Asuna's stopping Tri from helping that you're going to win," Eva said. She readied her duel disk which was shaped like a demonic bat wing.

"Don't forget Eva," Negi started. "Without Tri and Chachamaru, I would've won last time." Eva began laughing.

"That was without my full power," Eva grinned. "Now, you have no chance."

DUEL!

Eva 4000 Hand 5

Negi 4000 Hand 5

"Ladies first!" Eva cried drawing her card. "I summon up Samurai of the Ice Barrier (LV4 1800/1500)!" A man in light blue armor appeared leveling a sword at the young teacher. "I end with a facedown."

Eva 4000 Hand 4

Negi 4000 Hand 5

"I draw," he scanned his hand and smirked. "I summon Amores of Prophecy (LV3 600/2000)." A green haired man in a light blue outfit with talismans streaming off him and a gold and black bow in his hands took the field. "Next I activate his effect, letting me reveal the Spellbook of Power in my hand, to allow me to summon the Hermit of Prophecy (LV3 1200/700)." A man with a gold staff, purple robes and hat, and a long white beard appeared next to the Amores. "Next I activate the spell card Double Summon to sacrifice Amores for the Emperor of Prophecy (LV5 2300/2000)." A man with purple, black, and gold armored robes took the archer's place. "Next I continue by activating Spellbook of Power to add 1000 attack to the hermit, which also activates his effect to increase his level by two and his attack by 300 (LV 3-5 1200-2500). Now, Emperor attack that Samurai." Before the Emperor could move however, Eva chuckled.

"Forgetting something. I activate my facedown, Zero Gravity. This switched all the monsters positions." The three men on the field knelt down on one knee as the trap took effect. Negi grunted in annoyance before grinning.

"You forgot something to Eva. When the Samurai is switched from attack to defense, it gets destroyed."

"True," Eva smiled. "But I get to draw a card and your battle phase is all used up."

"Maybe but not my second main phase. And I use it to overlay my level five Emperor and my now level five Hermit to Xyz summon the Empress of Prophecy (R5 2000/1700)." A regal white robed woman appeared with a gold and white shield and scepter in hand. "And since she has two Xyz materials on her, her attack increases by 600 (2000-2600). I end with a facedown."

Eva 4000 Hand 5

Negi 4000 Hand 0

"My move," the vampiress said. "And remember that card I drew?" Negi started sweating. "It's time to reveal it! I activate Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! This card lets me reveal three Ice Barrier monsters with different names like my three generals, Gantala, Grunard, and Raiho, not only to destroy one of your cards, but also summon one! So I destroy your face down and summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (LV7 2700/2000)."

As the facedown (Mirror Force) shattered, a muscly, dark skinned man in only white pants and a green wrap appeared with a snowflake like ice sculpture (?) on his back.

"Next I play Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two." Negi watched her hand as she picked two cards to discard and saw that they were the other two generals. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Next I summon Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier (LV4 1600/1200)." An old man in regal blue robes and hat appeared next to the General. "Now then. General Gantanla, destroy that Empress and Spirit attack him directly!"

The dark skinned man ran up and drove his fist into the Empress' stomach as she shattered and the Spirit channeled huge gusts of chilling winds that whipped at Negi. The force of the gales pushing him back, nearly to the edge of the bridge.

"I end with two facedowns. Now since it is my end of my turn, Gantala's effect triggers and lets me bring out General Raiho of the Ice Barrier (LV6 2100/2300)." A man in flowing blue and white robes took the field. "And since I have another Ice Barrier monster, Spirit gets to stick around."

Eva 4000 Hand 4

Negi 2300 Hand 0

"Bet you wish you didn't get rid of your whole hand last turn," Eva mocked as Negi drew.

"When I have a card like Card of Sanctity it doesn't matter." Negi drew six cards while thinking 'Why didn't she revive Grunard? He's stronger…' "Now I play Cost Down to lower the cost of all monsters in my hand by discarding one. I activate Spellbook of Judgment, but more on what it does later. Then I activate Spellbook of Organization to check my top three cards and reorganize them however I want." He checked out the cards and the cards in his hand and reorganized the three before placing them back. "Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I summon Reaper of Prophecy (LV6-4 2000/1600)."

A teen in purple and black armored robes appeared with a large black and silver scythe in hand. Suddenly three lights from Negi's grave shot out and the silver blade on the scythe glowed brighter.

"Since there are three Spellbook cards in my grave his attack is raised by 600 (2000-2600). Now I activate Spellbook of Miracles. This lets me revive one Spellcaster Xyz monster from my grave and attach two Spellbooks to it as Xyz materials. So come back Empress (R5 2000-2600/1700)." The woman appeared again and glared at the dark skinned general. "Next I equip her with Book of the Secret Arts to raise her attack again by 300 (2600-2900). Now then…"

"First I activate my facedown, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! I remove Raiho from play until the end phase!" Said man vanished from the field as Negi again raised an eyebrow.

"In…in any case. I attack Gantala with Empress and I follow up with reaper destroying your Sacred Spirit!" A beam of magic shot from the woman's scepter as the teen raised his scythe behind him and charged, cutting down the old man as the general was blasted away. Eva stood her ground against the damage.

"I end my turn and then Spellbook of Judgment resolves letting my add a Spellbook to my hand for everyone I activated after Judgment, as well as summon a monster with equal or less levels. So I summon Arcane Apprentice in defense mode (LV2 1000/400) and end." A black robed man appeared as the turns switched and Raiho came back.

Eva 2800 Hand 6

Negi 2300 Hand 2

Smirking, Eva drew a card and chuckled which developed into full blown laughter.

"Finally," she cackled. "I bet you were wondering why I choose Raiho to come back instead of another. Well here's why. I activate Double Summon to bring out both Blizzed Defender of the Ice Barrier (LV1 300/500) and Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (LV2 1300/0) to the field."

A light blue bird in dark blue armor and a brown skinned man in a white sash and brown and blue skirt/tunic appeared on either side of Raiho. Negi was about to ask what she was planning when it occurred to him. Two plus one plus 6…

"Oh no!" he gasped.

"I see you realize it! Now I tune Cryomancer with Blizzed and Raiho!" The man in the sash jumped up and turned into two green gates as the other monsters flew into the gates and turned into stars. "A cold wind blows. A best bursts from the Glacier. Heed my call my mighty beast! Rise! Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier! (LV9 2700/2000)"

Snow began swirling around the gates as a figure started to form. A dark and light blue dragon flew above the two duelists, three heads glaring at Negi.

"And now for my beast's effect. I get to remove one card from your hand, grave, and field! I remove Empress from the field, Spellbook of Miracles from the grave, and the left card in your hand." Negi reluctantly pocketed the three cards. "Now Trishula! Attack Negi's Reaper. Glacial Burst!"

All three heads on the beast reared back and shot out a huge stream on ice and wind that blasted the reaper, shattering him as some of the blast caught Negi. With Eva channeling her magic into the attack, the ice began freezing the area around Negi, frost covering the ground and even clinging to the boy's clothes.

"Now I end my turn," Eva chuckled. "This is it. I will finally be free!"

Eva 2800 Hand 5

Negi 2200 Hand 1

Negi struggled to stand as he brought his hand up and drew his card.

"I can't lose here," he grunted, looking at his card. His eyes went wide as he couldn't believe his luck. "I activate Monster Reborn!" Eva laughed.

"Is that the best that you can do? Revive one of you weak monsters? Hahaha!"

"You might be a vampire Eva," Negi said, a smirk growing. "But you're still one of my students, so I feel I should give you a lesson. What does Monster Reborn do?" Eva sighed.

"What are you going on about? It revives a monster from your graveyard."

"Half credit Eva," Negi chuckled, getting a raised eyebrow. "It isn't just limited to my grave." Eva went wide eyed as she looked at her duel disk.

"You mean…?!"

"That's right. I'm picking a monster from your grave! And the card I choose is General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (LV8 2800/1000)!" A man in heavy blue armor appeared from Eva's Grave with an ornamental snowflake on his back. "Next I activate Spellbook of Life. By revealing another Spellbook card in my hand Like Spellbook of Power, to revive a spellcaster, like Emperor of Prophecy (LV5 2300/2000)!" Said man returned to the field smirking. "Then I follow with his effect to remove Arcane Apprentice from the field and Spellbook of Judgement from the grave to take control of Trishula till the end phase!" The dragon flew over to Negi's side and turned on its master. "Now my monsters, attack!" As the beasts charged, Eva hurriedly picked a card from her hand.

"I activate the quick play spell Fallen Guardians of the Ice Barrier (OC)! This card lets me remove a monster from my graveyard every time you declare an attack to lower the damage by that monster's attack." She picked three cards from her grave to weaken each attack. Raiho for Trishula(2700-2100=600). Gantala for Grunard (2800-2700=100). And Samurai for Emperor (2300-1800=500) (2800-1200=1600).

Negi, in pure frustration, channeled his wind magic into the blast, sending a small hurricane at the vampiress. She was caught off card and was sent flying off the edge of the bridge, forcing her to use her magic to not fall into the water below.

"I…I end," Negi mumbled as Trishula returned to Eva.

Eva 1600 Hand 5

Negi 2200 Hand 1

'I could destroy Emperor with Trishula…but Grunard is still a problem…I have no choice. Might give him more cards but I have to risk it.'

"I activate Hand Destruction! Now we discard two, or in your case one, and draw two. Then I activate Cup of Ace to flip a coin. Heads, I draw two. Tails, you draw." The coin appeared in Eva's hand and she flipped it high. When it landed on the ground, Eva cursed her luck. Tails.

Negi drew his cards and his eyes went wide. Eva was too busy checking her hand to notice.

'I got it,' Negi thought. 'And enough cards.'

"I activate the spell card Shrink to cut Grunard's attack in half (2800-1400)," Eva said. She had wanted to take out Emperor to, but getting rid of Grunard was priority. "Now Trishula attack!" The blast consumed the General and Negi felt his feet freeze in place. "I end."

Eva 1600 Hand 4

Negi 900 Hand 4 (drew two from destruction and another 2 from ace)

"I have to thank you for letting me draw Eva," Negi said. "I summon Pactio Partner-Asuna the Spell Breaker (LV4 ?/?)!" A hologram of said girl appeared on the field, holding the same sword Asuna herself equipped herself with. "Now her effect triggers letting me discard spell cards in my hand and have her attack increase by 1000 for each! Now I discard three cards (0000-3000) and attack Trishula with Asuna!" As the hologram version of Asuna hefted her sword, a voice called out from the side.

"MASTER!" The two turned and saw Chachamaru jetting toward them. "The blackout. It's going to end in just a few seconds!"

Before the vampiress had a chance to react, the lights around the bridge shot back on and the sudden surge of power disrupted the hologram projectors shutting them down and ending the duel. Eva felt her power drop suddenly and she couldn't keep herself in the air and began falling toward the water.

"Master!" Chachamaru called.

"What happened?" Chamo cried, having stayed silent during the duel.

"The power feeding the barrier cut off her power. She can't swim!"

The three went to the side of the bridge and saw the girl plummeting toward the water. Negi was about to launch himself over to help her, when Tri's voice echoed.

"No!"

They turned, seeing Tri running toward the edge of the bridge where he and Asuna were and vanish in a flash of light. Turning back, they saw him appear below Eva and wrapped his arms protectively around her before they both warped. Hearing a thud and gasp of pain behind them, they looked back and saw Tri flat on his back and Eva laying on top of him. Both of them were breathing hard. Asuna ran up to them panting.

"What's…going…on?" she asked, too confused to comment on their positioning.

The two got up and Eva glared at Negi.

"You lucky little brat. If that blackout hadn't happened…"

"I would've won," Negi said proudly. "I would've destroyed Trishula and Emperor would've ended it." He pulled the class roster out of his back pocket and opened it. "I think I will mark it as my first real victory." Eva turned red.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU LITTLE…!"

Eva started going off on Negi as the others just watched in amusement. Asuna looked at Tri and saw him smiling. She normally wouldn't say anything to ruin such a moment, but she had to ask.

"What now?" Tri stopped and looked at her, confused. She gestured toward the two arguing juveniles and he understood.

"She told me earlier that this would be her final attempt. I think her desire for revenge has cooled down since she got to know Negi a little more." He smirked at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say…" He was met with a slug to the face.

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT THOUGHT!" the chibi vampiress said.

Meanwhile, back at the dorms, Takahata was stepping out of the building.

"Well, that should take care of the vampirism," he muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette. He looked in the direction of the bridge and smiled. "You did good Negi. You did good."

**KD: 1am… I am finishing this at 1am…**

**Eva: Insane.**

**Asuna: Crazy.**

**Tri: Nuts**

**KD: Shut it. This was a hard duel to keep track of with the Prophecy and Spellbooks. Hope you enjoyed. See you next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**KD: Welcome to the next chapter. I want to get this out of the way right now. This chapter is more or less a Tri chapter. This is after the trip to Kyoto is set up and Negi gets told about his mission. This is pretty much his side of events during the "Secret Date" chapter. Also thank you for staying with this story despite the long waits for chapters. Plus this will show us Chachamaru's deck. I bet some of you think she uses machines, but that seems more Saotome and Chao in my opinion. What archetype fits Chacha then? Read and find out. Also tag duel rules in this. Each duelist has their own field and cards can't be used from the other duelist's side except for sacrifices. Effects like Mirror Force target the whole of the opponents' field. Life points are shared. Disclaim.**

**Chapter 20 Tri's Day Off Part 1**

"It's done?" Tri asked someone over the phone.

"You bet," the voice said. "You just need to come by and pick it up."

"Alright. I'll be by later."

"Just to remind you, the shop closes at six."

"I know. See you later and thanks for taking this on such short notice."

"For my best customer, no problem." Tri hung up the phone and looked around his room. He had a decent sized room. He had a desk was set up in one corner with a desktop computer. A table stood against one wall, papers scattered across it, rough sketches covering the pages. His king sized bed was against the wall beneath a large window. Tri went over to a dresser opposite the bed and opened a drawer filled with notebooks, deck boxes, duel magazines, and most importantly his wallet and check book. After pocketing his wallet and check book, he left his room.

"Good morning Tri-sensei," Chachamaru said, dressed in her usual uniform, as Tri entered the kitchen. He sighed as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You don't have to call my sensei. We're not in class now Chacha-chan." The robot nodded with a slight blush that shouldn't be possible for a robot. "Anyway, I have a package to pick up. See you later."

"Oh Tri-sensei," Chachamaru said. Tri looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "I mean…Tri-kun. Do you think you could come with me? I was planning on feeding the cats today." Tri double checked the time on his phone and shrugged.

"Sure. I have time." Chachamaru smiled and went to gather her things. Tri leaned against the wall and thought.

'The park where Chachamaru feeds the cats is nearby the shop. I just need to stop by on the way back.' When Chachamaru came back through the kitchen the duo left the cottage.

**On the Way to the Park**

"So how have you been feeling Chacha," Tri asked.

"I've been fine," she said. "All my functions seem to be working properly." Tri rolled his eyes.

"I meant as a person, not a robot." Chachamaru looked at him curiously.

"But I am a robot. I…" Tri turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare finish that Chacha-chan. I know you're more than just a robot. Would a regular robot care enough to feed the cats whenever available? You clearly have feelings unlike any other machine."

Chachamaru looked into her teachers eyes and could feel her face getting warmer.

"Alright Tri-kun," she muttered. Tri nodded and continued on the way to the park. Chachamaru stood looking after him for a moment before following.

The two turned the corner before coming to a stop. Chachamaru gasped and put her hands to her mouth while Tri growled in anger. Before them were two 18 year olds. One was a guy with blood red hair, and black sun glasses. He wore a black muscle shirt with a skull on it and tore up black jeans. The other was a girl with long black hair, a black crop top that showed her stomach and cutoff jeans. Both were laughing as they threw small rocks at a stray cat in a corner. Both had duel disks strapped to their arms.

"Take that you stupid cat," the guy cackled. He was about to toss another at the cats before a hand gripped his wrist and stopped him. "What the!?" He looked to his side and saw Tri had grabbed his wrist, his eyes shut behind his glasses.

"May I ask why you two are throwing rocks at these stray cats," Tri said, forcing himself to remain calm.

"What's it to you brat?" The girl said. She grabbed a rock and threw it at Tri. Before it hit him in the back of the head, Chachamaru appeared in between the two, caught the rock and dropped it on the ground.

"Please stop what you two are doing and leave this place," Chachamaru said. The boy pulled his wrist free from Tri's grasp and turned toward the gynoid.

"Oh yeah. And why should we?" Tri rolled his eyes, about to say something when Chachamaru spoke up.

"We duel. You win, we leave and don't bother you again. If we win, then you leave. Sound fair." Tri looked at Chachamaru, and was shocked to see full blown anger in her eyes. The two rock throwers grinned before nodding.

"You have yourselves a deal. Ami, you ready?" The girl grinned as she readied her duel disk.

"Of course Kuma (see if you get the reference)." Tri and Chachamaru got ready, Chachamaru's disk unfolding from her arm surprising the other two but they shook it off.

"DUEL!"

Tri and Chacha 8000 Hands 5-5

Kuma and Ami 8000 Hands 5-5

"I think I'll start!" Tri said as he drew his sixth card as he took a series of deep breaths to keep his anger in check. "And I will kick off with my Golden Summon spell card (OC). This lets me pay 500 life points per sacrifice that a Spirit monster would need. So I give up 500 in order to summon Divine Spirit-Victor Frankstein (OC) (LV7 2200/2000)."

A white haired man in a lab coat appeared in front of the teacher. He wore a mechanical eye piece and chest plate as well as a mechanical gauntlet with a hand of syringes on the end. A slightly crazed look was on his face as he adjusted his glasses, staring at the two delinquents.

"Next I set two facedowns and end my turn," Tri said.

Tri and Chacha 7500 Hands 3-5

Kuma and Ami 8000 Hands 5-5

"I'll take next turn," Kuma said. He look at his cards and growled slightly. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Tri and Chacha 7500 Hands 3-5

Kuma and Ami 8000 Hands 5-5

"My turn," Chachamaru said. "And I activate the spell Double Summon allowing me to summon two Cat Girls to the field (LV4 1200/1600)." Two girls in brown and black furred dresses that ended by their knees appeared with large cat ears and cat claw gauntlets. "But they won't be around for long as I use them to Xyz summon the Cat Girl Magician (R4 2000/1800)." The two girls disappeared and in their place, a woman in black with a cat eye wand and a large red hat with cat eyes on it. "Then I activate the field spell Cat World."

The field turned into a grassy plain while behind Chachamaru and Tri, a giant cat statue appeared. Stray cats from the park started to appear on the field and group around Chachamaru, rubbing against her legs, with a smile she knelt down and petted them, smile on her face as the Magician's wand glowed brighter (2000-4000).

"What the heck!?" Ami yelled.

"Cat World doubles the original attack of all Cat or Neko monsters. I end my turn."

Tri and Chacha 7500 Hands 3-2

Kuma and Ami 8000 Hands 5-5

"My turn," Ami muttered and like Kuma, she cursed when she saw her hand. "I also set one card face down in defense to end it.

Tri and Chacha 7500 Hands 3-2

Kuma and Ami 8000 Hands 5-5

Tri raised an eyebrow at their play style. 'What are they planning?' he wondered as he drew a card, his eyes widening. 'I finally get to use this during a tag duel.'

"I start off by summon my Anima Spirit-Popcorn Machine (OC) (LV4 1900/1100)." The large popcorn bucket appeared and the boy sat on top of it smiling, before looking down and seeing Victor smiling up at him. He scurried to the other side of the bucket in fear. "Now with his effect I pop the facedown that Ami played for 500 points." With a flick of a kernel, the facedown was destroyed revealing to be Gellenduo. "Next I activate my Ghost Agent Initiation, which turns me into a duel monster. And since our life points are higher than 3000, my attack becomes half of the total." The familiar burgundy suit appeared on Tri as he felt the power rise (3500).

"Now, Popcorn, attack that face down!" The boy threw his hat and it floated above the facedown before sending a stream of popcorn that only bounced off the card which flipped to reveal a Spirit Reaper (LV3 300/200).

"Sorry," Kuma said. "But the Reaper can't be destroyed in battle. And since you didn't use Popcorn's effect to destroy him as well, I bet it can only be used once a turn."

"…I end."

Tri and Chacha 7000 Hands 2-2

Kuma and Ami 8000 Hands 5-5

Kuma picked up his card and grinned.

"Finally." Tri raised an eyebrow before it started to click.

'Only defense…waiting for a card….!'

"I activate Final Countdown! Now I pay 2000 points to gain instant victory in 20 turns!" The sky above the duel field turned dark and lightning began to crackle as a vortex appeared in the center of the clouds. "Then I place another monster facedown in defense and end my turn."

Tri and Chacha 7000 Hands 2-2

Kuma and Ami 6000 Hands 4-5

FC: 1

'Just great. I have somewhere to be and I'm stuck facing a stalling deck.' Tri checked his phone for the time and gritted his teeth. '5:00. I hope that I have enough time.' Chachamaru drew her next card and sighed.

"I attack that facedown monster." Cat Girl Magician shot a blast of magic at the facedown, only to reveal a second Reaper. "I set one facedown to end."

Tri and Chacha 7000 Hands 2-1

Kuma and Ami 6000 Hands 4-5

FC: 2

"I place two cards face down and end," Ami said.

Tri and Chacha 7000 Hands 2-1

Kuma and Ami 6000 Hands 4-4

FC: 3

"I draw and then I activate Popcorn's effect to destroy one of the Reapers," he said as the boy shot a kernel at the monster and destroyed it. "That's it for now."

Tri and Chacha 6500 Hands 3-1 (Tri attack 3250)

Kuma and Ami 6000 Hands 4-4

FC: 4

"I activate the spell card known as Tribute to the Doomed," Kuma said smirking. "And I discard one care to destroy Popcorn Machine!" Bandages shot out of the ground and wrapped around the boy and his huge popcorn bucket, dragging them down through the ground. Tri stared in anger at the smirking bullies across the field as Kuma ended his turn.

Tri and Chacha 6500 Hands 3-1

Kuma and Ami 6000 Hands 3-4

FC: 5

Tri check the time and growled. 5:15.

'Time is ticking and our best way of destroying those monsters is gone. If this keeps up, not only will I not make it on time…but Chachamaru's cats…' he looked over at the robot, who was looking uncharacteristically worried as she drew.

**KD: Sorry to make this a two parter, but I wanted to get the next chapter up and this is going to be a long duel. See ya next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**KD: Tag rules, for those who couldn't tell, are that any monsters and facedowns can defend team mates, but the players can't use each other's cards for sacrifice or the like. Moving on. Two things about last chapter. One, the card Tri played was Victor Frankenstein, not Frankstein and was meant to be Lv 6 not 7. Second, for those wondering why Cat Girl Magician's effect wasn't activated on the first attack it was going to be explained in this chapter, it was a strategic point.**

**Eva: That and you finished the chapter before remembering her effect.**

**KD:….Don't make me call Albiero, Kitty.**

**Eva: You wouldn't.**

**KD: Try me.**

**Eva:…Disclaim.**

**Chapter 21 Tri's Day Off Part 2**

Tri and Chacha 6500 Hands 3-1 (Tri 3250, Victor Frankenstein 2200, Cat GirlMagician 4000)

Kuma and Ami 6000 Hands 3-4 (Spirit Reaper in defense)

FC: 5

Chachamaru drew her card and narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"Cat Girl Magician attack!" Kuma began laughing.

"Don't you get it? You can't destroy my Reaper!" The Magician waved her wand and shot it at the Reaper. Kuma smirked, until the beam of magic circled around the Monster and blasted Kuma backwards. "WHAT!?"

"Cat Girl can attack your life points directly by halving her attack and sacrificing a material unit."

"Then…why didn't you…?" Ami started.

"I didn't know your strategy before. I calculated a 90% chance that you were planning on summoning a stronger monster so I tried to destroy your second monster. I was wrong and now I can focus on dealing damage. I end my turn by the way.

Tri and Chacha 6500 Hands 3-2

Kuma and Ami 4000 Hands 3-4

FC: 6

Ami glared at the card she drew and simply set a monster facedown again.

Tri and Chacha 6500 Hands 3-2

Kuma and Ami 4000 Hands 3-4

FC: 7

Tri picked up a card and sighed.

'I should at least get some cards out…'

"I summon Anima Spirit-Jane Saw (Lv4 1600/1400)!" The pinkette appeared and cackled. "Might as well…I attack that facedown monster personally! Cabal Chain Rain!" The metal chains fall from the sky and struck the card…only for it to reveal Marshmallon (Lv3 300/500). "NO!"

"Guess you know that if this little guy was facedown when he is attacked, you take 1000 damage. Oh, and he can't be destroyed by battle."

"I…I end."

Tri and Chacha 5500 Hands 3-2 (Tri 2750)

Kuma and Ami 4000 Hands 3-4

FC: 8

"I draw and set one more monster and one face down to end."

Tri and Chacha 5500 Hands 3-2 (Tri 2750)

Kuma and Ami 4000 Hands 2-4

FC: 9

"I know what you're thinking," Chachamaru said as she eyed Kuma. "I said before that I attacked your facedown because I thought you were going to summon a stronger monster. Too bad for you I know that is not your plan now and you just want to delay. Instead I will remove the last Xyz unit to have Cat Girl Magician deal yet another attack at your life points before I end with a face down."

Tri and Chacha 5500 Hands 3-1 (Tri 2750)

Kuma and Ami 2000 Hands 2-4

FC: 10

"Well this card came a bit late," Ami grinned, unsettling Tri and Chachamaru. "I set this card facedown and finish my turn."

Tri and Chacha 5500 Hands 3-1 (Tri 2750)

Kuma and Ami 2000 Hands 2-4

FC: 11

Tri was hesitant to start his turn, as he began to run through the cards that could work well with their stalling tactics. His realization came as he drew.

"I activate the trap card Spirit Barrier!" Ami cried. "Now as long as we have at least one monster on the field, we can't take any damage!" Tri cursed. He looked over at Chachamaru sadly.

"Chacha… I don't know if there's a way out of this," he told her. She had trusted him to help her save the cats she loved, and he failed. He growled in frustration and had to take deep breathes to prevent from losing it with the two delinquents laughing across the duel field.

"Looks like the tough guy has given up!" Kuma cackled. "Not as good as you thought huh?"

"What should we do after this bro?" Ami asked. "Maybe make them listen to the stray howls as they have to walk away?" Tri's eyes started to get a greenish tint.

"Shut up…" he growled.

"What was that?" Kuma asked mockingly. "Can't hear you. If you were begging for us to stop, you're gonna be disappointed." Tri's eyes snapped to them.

"I said shut up you…!" "TRI-KUN!"

Chachamaru's voice snapped him back to reality. Looking over, she saw her staring hard at him.

"I know you want to protect the cats. But I don't want you to go to that extreme to do so, so control your emotions." Tri stared shocked. He had never heard Chachamaru talk like that. "If you want to help, keep calm and continue the duel. I have a plan." Tri stared at her for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Chacha-chan." He turned back toward the two delinquents. "It's still my turn." Taking a calmer look at his hand and field he began to put the pieces together. 'Chacha's not worried…Cat Girl…facedown…2000…!' He looked over at the gynoid and she realized he saw her plan. With a Cheshire grin he put a plan into motion. "I sacrifice myself to summon (OC) Phantom Spirit-Mordred (Lv 6 2300/2000)!"

His uniform shattered. Taking the field instead was a teenage boy in a mostly white suit with a brown collar, buttons and cuffs, and brown dress pants. His dirty white hair was somewhat messy and his brown eyes looked out condescendingly.

"Next I activate Creature Swap! Now I can target Chachamaru's Cat's Eye Magician and swap it with one of my cards that she chooses." The delinquents looked at him shocked that he would swap with his partner.

"I choose Victor," Chachamaru said as the monsters switched places.

"Next I activate the effect of Mordred known as Traitorous Knight. Letting me sacrifice a monster to add their original points to Mordred for this turn!" The brown eyed teen looked over at Cat's Eye and smirked, thrusting his hand out, a dark energy enveloping the girl. With a small scream, Cat's Eye vanished and the dark energy went into Mordred (2300-4300). Kuma cackled.

"You think it matters how strong he is?! He can't pierce my monsters and with Spirit Barrier it wouldn't matter anyway!"

"I know," Tri smiled. "Which is why I end my turn (Mordred 4300-2300)."

Tri and Chacha 5500 Hands 2-1

Kuma and Ami 2000 Hands 2-4

FC: 12

Kuma eyed the teenage teacher suspiciously. He didn't have any cards to play so he had to end his turn.

Tri and Chacha 5500 Hands 2-1

Kuma and Ami 2000 Hands 3-4

FC: 13

Chachamaru drew but was already grinning.

"I calculate a 99.99% chance of winning," she said. "I activate the spell known as Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Popcorn Machine (OC) (LV4 1900/1100)." The boy and his bucket appeared, a grin on the boy's face. "Next I use his effect to pop that Spirit Barrier." Ami and Kuma growled before smirking.

"So what," Ami said. "You can't get by our monsters."

"But we know someone who can," Tri said. He and Chachamaru shared a smile as she activated her facedown.

"Xyz Rebirth! This lets me revive a Xyz monster and attach this as a unit. So I choose Cat Girl Magician (R4 2000/1800)." With a new light swirling around her.

"NO!" Kuma and Ami cried.

"That's right! Now Cat Girl Magician's attack points double due to Cat World (2000-4000), and now I remove the unit to halve her attack and strike you directly!" The magical blast shot past the duo's monsters and hit them hard.

Tri and Chacha 5500 Hands 2-1

Kuma and Ami 0000 Hands 3-4

FC: 13

The holographic world of Cats faded and the park returned around them. Chachamaru smiled happily when she felt Tri put his arm around her shoulders.

"Great job Chacha," he said. "That was some thinking." Chachamaru blushed deeply from the contact and compliment before a question came to her.

"Tri-kun, why were you so angry about what they said earlier?" Tri looked at her seriously.

"Because they were threatening something you care about. Anything my friends hold precious is precious to me. Speaking of…" He walked up to the two teens that were knocked to the ground, leaving a blushing Chachamaru behind. "Now leave." Ami grimaced and looked away, but Kuma growled.

"Screw you!" He tried to sweep his legs out from under him. Tri stood his ground and Kuma's kick hit him, not making him budge.

"Stop before you embarrass yourself."

"I'll say he's done more than that." Kuma and Ami froze when they heard that voice. Turning, they saw a middle aged man in a collared green shirt and jeans. His hair was already salt and pepper gray and his face was hard as he glared at the two delinquents. I his hand was a metal carrying case.

"Hi Mono," Tri said before a look of panic overcame him. He checked the clock on his phone and saw it was 6:10. "Dang it! Sorry for being late Mono."

"Oh don't worry. It was my niece's and nephew's fault," he glared at Kuma and Ami. "Get back to the house. I'll be talking to your parents about this later." Kuma growled while Ami just looked down in shame before walking off.

"Anyway," Tri said. "I guess I'll pick up the gift some other time." Mono chuckled lightly.

"No need. I didn't feel comfortable leaving such a big project in the shop unattended so..," the man held out the case to Tri who looked shocked. He quickly opened it and looked inside with a huge smile on his face. He closed the case and started to reach for his check book when Mono held up his hand. "Don't worry about it. My niece and nephew gave you trouble, and you said you'd be bringing more projects like this to me soon anyway."

"Thank you Mono," He said shaking the man's hand. He made sure the case was secure before turning to leave with Chachamaru.

Leaving the park, Chachamaru glanced at Tri.

"What project was Mono working on for you?" Tri was about to respond when they heard shouting. Following the noise, they found Konoka, Negi, Asuna, Ayaka, and the cheer squad.

"What's going on here?" Tri said, walking up with Chachamaru. The group looked up, with Asuna getting angry seeing him with Chachamaru.

"Oh, Tri-kun," Madoka said. "What are you and Chachamaru doing here?"

"I had an errand to run and Chachamaru wanted to feed the cats by the park. They were near each other and so we decided to head out together. What about you girls…and Negi." Negi glance at Asuna before sighing.

"Well we were going to wait until tomorrow but…" he reached into a bag and pulled out an alarm clock, holding it out to Asuna. "Happy Birthday Asuna-chan." Asuna (and the rest of the girls except Konoka) was surprised by this. "Konoka and I know you sleep in past the time you want to get up, so we got you this." Asuna took the clock and looked it over. It was a cute little bear clock. She smiled with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you guys," she said. Suddenly she was bombarded with seemingly random gifts from the cheer squad. She chuckled as she took them all and put them in her bag. Then Tri walked up to her with a smile.

"Well since everyone else it giving you their gifts…" he held out the case he got from Mono. Asuna looked the case over before taking it and setting it down on the ground and opening it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "Try it out." Asuna removed her duel disk and set it aside. She then took what was in the case and attached it to her arm. She stood up and everyone saw what she got.

It was a new duel disk, designed in the shape of a Harpie Lady wing, with a claw acting as a deck holder. Her name was engraved on the center console. This time tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"H…how did…"

"Let's just say that I have some major funds from my job and know a guy who can make duel disks." He was caught off guard when Asuna tackled hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, her head leaning on his shoulder. Tri blushed but then smiled.

"Your welcome Asuna-chan. Happy birthday." The others just watched, grinning at the two before they all went back home.

**KD: Finally done. Hope you enjoyed. See you later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**KD: Welcome back. Starting the trip to Kyoto. Also, soon, a very special addition will be made to the story, though what it is…only one other knows. All I'll say is that it will happen during the date with Nodoka (and if you can't tell, in this story she likes Tri).**

**Eva: You really want to be cryptic about it? Why?**

**KD: I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, disclaim.**

**Chapter 22 Possible Spies**

"Let me get this straight," Tri said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He and Negi were walking along the path to the train station, bags on their backs. "After getting the trip set up for Kyoto so you could investigate your father's old house, the principal threatened to cancel the trip due to problems with the Kansai Duelist Association. You agreed to help deliver a letter to make peace in order to keep the trip going, despite knowing we could be attacked." Negi slowly nodded, fearing what Tri might say. "You're brave Negi."

The boy looked up at the teen. He saw his face was slightly hardened, but he wore a smirk.

"This will be a most interesting trip," he murmured, almost a sadistic gleam in his eye. Negi sweat m dropped.

"You really have spent five years with Eva haven't you," he said.

Train Station

"You all came early!" Negi said, looking at the entire class gathered together. While Negi discussed the trip enthusiastically with the other students, Tri leaned against a nearby pillar and smiled, thinking back to his talk with Eva on the roof of the school. He looked down in sadness. He hated that she couldn't leave the school, but it wasn't like he could negate the spell. If he had the ability…

"Classes 3A, 3D, 3H, 3J, and 3S who are going to Kyoto please head toward your homeroom teacher for roll-call and divisions into groups." Tri grinned as he saw Negi waving the class over.

'I better join him,' he said. 'After all I am in charge of them as well.'

Group 1: Fuuka, Fumika, Sakurako, Kugimia, Kakizaki

Group 2: Kuu Fei, Chao, Hakase, Kaede, Kasuga, Yotsuba

Group 3: Ayaka, Chizuru, Chisame, Asakura, Muraue ("No Ayaka, you can't have Negi," Tri said)

Group 4: Makie, Yuna, Ako, Mana, Akira

Group 5: Konoka, Asuna, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna

"Negi-sensei," a voice behind the two said. Turning, they saw a pale, black haired girl with a sideways ponytail (with a long wrapped package on her back) and a girl with white haired, dark skin girl with a raindrop tattoo mark under her eye.

"Zazie, Setsuna," Tri said smiling. The two nodded back to him in response. Setsuna, the black haired girl, turned back to Negi.

"I am meant to be the group six leader, but with Eva and Chachamaru not coming it is just Zazie and I."

"That is a problem," said Negi putting a hand to his chin in thought. "I got it. Setsuna, how about you join group 5 and Zazie, you can join group 3."

"We'll happily accept Zazie Negi-sensei," Ayaka said smiling. As Zazie walked over to their group, Konoka approached Setsuna.

"Isn't this great Se-chan?" Konoka said smiling. "We're in the same group."

"Ah…" Setsuna stammered. She simply bowed and walked away from the others.

School Roof

"I bet those two are on the train by now," Eva said to Chachamaru who was standing nearby.

"It is a shame you can't go master," the gynoid said. Eva would have retorted but she remembered Tri had said the exact same thing to her. She blushed as she remembered his face when he said it. So caring, truly concerned with how she felt. She looked over at Chachamaru and smirked.

"Just because I have to stay doesn't mean you have to."

"I'd rather stay by my master's side." Eva sighed.

Train

Shizuna stood next to Negi and Tri at the front of the train car

"Alright everyone," she called out. "The 15th annual school trip is about to begin. Please make the most of these five days and four nights."

"There will be a lot of free time for the groups," Negi continued. "I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone."

"But we trust you can take care of yourselves," Tri smiled. "We will always help when needed, but we don't want you all getting hurt or lost. So be careful."

"In particular you should…" Negi didn't get to finish that sentence as a box lunch cart hit him in the back and sent him sprawling.

"Boxed lunches…AH! Sorry!" the cart pusher said. Tri didn't get a good look at the woman, but something felt off about her…her voice. He didn't detect any true regret in it. He began to follow her as Negi watched some of the girls duel.

"They all seem to be having fun," he said.

"Anki," Chamo said, popping up on his shoulder. "We don't have time for that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you already forget what the old man said? We could be attacked at any moment! Spies for the Kansai Duelist Association!"

"Aaahh! That's right!"

"I win Haruna," Yuna said. "I'll be taking those five chocolates you wagered." Haruna grumbled, cursing her luck as she reached for the box of chocolates she had. When she opened it however…

"Ribbit," croaked the frog in the box.

"AAAHHHHH!" the girls all screamed as the frogs started to pop up everywhere.

"Where are all of them coming from!?" Negi cried as he started to help the girls gather them up.

Another Train Car

Tri was carefully tailing the woman, staying one car behind her and watching through the window before she moved to the next. He was a few cars away from the girls when he heard the screams. He turned back and realized where they were coming from. He looked back at the woman and saw she had already moved on. Growling, he began to run back to the class's car.

Class Car

"I've caught 108 of the frogs-aru…"

"Shizuna-sensei fainted!"

"The health committee officer also fainted!"

"Everyone stay calm while I do emergency role call!" Ayaka said over the noise.

"Anki!"Chamo cried. "This has to be the work of the Kansai Duelist Association!"

"But why frogs!"

"They must've been trying to annoy us!" Negi's eyes then went wide.

"The principal's letter! It's gone!" He desperately began patting his pockets.

"What!?"

"Oh…" Negi said as he raised the letter up. "It was right here."

"Don't scare me like that Negi!" Negi began chuckling sheepishly when something flew by and snatched the letter from his hand.

'Crap!' Negi thought as he ran after the letter with Chamo in tow. As they left the car, they passed by Asuna.

"Negi…" she thought worriedly.

"Asuna," Ayaka said. "Sakurazaki isn't in the car."

"Se-chan?" Konoka said worried.

In one of the next cars, Negi ran after the strange bird.

"Please give that back!" he cried.

"That's a duel shikigami Anki!" Chamo cried.

"A what!?"

"A duel monsters card given physical form! Unlike a duel spirit, it isn't actually alive, so it can only act on orders from a mystic duelist! The one controlling it has to be nearby!" Negi growled as he realized he needed to stop the bird right away. He started to channel magic into his tattoo when suddenly from behind.

"Boxed lunches…AH!"

The next car over, Tri entered from the opposite direction and saw the bird holding the letter. Before he could react however, Setsuna stood up from behind one of the seats and in one swift motion, sliced the bird in half with a sword. She caught the surprisingly untouched letter as the card fell to the ground. Tri sighed in relief.

"Good catch Setsuna-chan," Tri said. The girl turned to him slightly surprised.

"Tri-sensei? Weren't you in the other car?" Tri growled slightly.

"The woman with the boxed lunches seemed suspicious. Thought I'd tail her when I heard the class scream." The swordswoman's eyes went wide.

"The lady with black hair? I just heard her voice coming from the direction of the class car." Tri was shocked to say the least. He had teamed up with Setsuna on a few missions in the past. If she said she heard the woman's voice, it was the same voice.

"That's impossible," he put his hand to his chin in thought. "In any case, at least we got the letter. I'll make sure Negi…"

"WAIT!" Negi cried as he burst through the door to the car. He was stunned to see his fellow teacher and his student with his letter.

"Negi-kun/sensei," Tri and Setsuna said respectively.

"Tri-kun? Sakurazaki-san?" Negi responded surprised. Setsuna turned to the child teacher and handed the boy his letter.

"You dropped this," she said with a bow. Negi took the letter gratefully.

"Thank you! You really saved me there."

"Just remember to take better care of it this time," Tri said.

"It would be wise to be careful when we arrive," the swordswoman said as she and Tri took their leave of the car.

"Thank you!"

"Anki! Why are you thanking them? That was suspicious as Hell!" Chamo cried.

"What do you mean?" Negi asked worriedly.

"See that card on the ground. It must've been the card shikigami. And I don't know what Tri was going to say, but it didn't sound good!"

"But…but Tri…"

"He was on your enemy's side before. Who's to say he isn't now?"

Negi stood silently, watching through the window as Tri and Setsuna joined back up with the class. He couldn't be working for Kansai…could he.

**KD: Well this originally was going to include the next Negima chapter as well, but then I thought that I should get something out now and then upload the next chapter sooner than I normally would.**

**Eva: Sounds good.**

**Tri: You really like making me out to be a villain don't you.**

**KD: Hey, it works. Anyway, see you next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**KD: Welcome back. Onto the first day of the trip.**

**Eva: Good. At least I can experience it here.**

**Tri: Stop being so dramatic.**

**Eva: Shut it. You didn't get stuck in the school for this part in the source material. All you know is this story.**

**KD: And there goes any shred of the fourth wall left for you guys. Anyway…**

**?: When will I come in?**

**KD: Small appearance this chapter, but nothing too deep for now. Moving on…**

**All: Disclaim.**

**Chapter 23 Setsuna's Secret**

The rest of the ride was awkward for Negi. He had to sit up in the front of the train car with Tri. Thankfully the teen wasn't talking much. Instead, he had pulled out a tablet and stylus and was working on designs for Pegasus. He didn't know what to think about Tri. On one hand, he had fought alongside Eva, and he was with Setsuna talking about the letter which he had to admit was suspicious. On the other, Tri had a reason for serving Eva. Negi saw no logical reason to betray them for Kansai. He guessed it all depended on if Setsuna was a member of Kansai or not.

As the train pulled into the station, everyone started to gather their stuff up.

"We've finally arrived in Kyoto!" Negi cried. "I might be able to find secrets about my father!"

"What was that Negi-kun?" Konoka asked, to which Negi hastily replied saying it was nothing. Setsuna watched him carefully as Tri walked up to her.

"Excitable kid isn't he?" he said. Setsuna looked over at him before going back to watching Negi. "Or maybe you were wondering more about Konoka-chan." Setsuna turned to him blushing with a glare. She would've started yelling at him but she knew that would just attract attention. Tri chuckled lightly.

Negi looked at the two and frowned.

'Those two…could they really be spies for Kansai,' he thought.

"We've arrived Negi-sensei!" Makie and the Narutaki's cheered. Negi laughed a little, realizing this was still a trip for the rest of the students.

"All right everyone!" Negi called out. "It's off we go to Kyoto!"

Kyoto Temple

"This must be the place where you jump off!" Yuna said as they looked out over the temple grounds and the surrounding forest. "I've heard about this! Somebody jump off!"

"Any of you try and you'll be in for a month of detention when we get back," Tri said. "That's if you survive the fall." The girls who were going to try chuckled sheepishly as they backed away from the edge.

"This is the Kiyomizu main temple's famous stage isn't it?" Yue stated. She then proceeded to make almost everyone's jaw drop as she listed off a bunch of facts.

"She's a freak," Yuna said.

"It's cause she loves the Buddha statues found in shrines so…"

"And over that way is a fortune telling place for your love life," Yue pointed in toward some steps. Some of the girls like Ayaka and Makie looked at Negi and grinned. Nodoka and Asuna both glanced nervously at Tri. "And nearby that is a series of waterfalls. It's said that drinking from it grants you luck in health, school, and marriage." At that point, the class insisted on moving on and Tri and Negi had to follow them.

"This is a nice place isn't it Chamo-kun?" Negi said as Tri walked ahead of them with the class.

"Well that's Kyoto for you," Chamo muttered. "But don't let your guard down ANki! This is their home turf! Add in the fact Tri and Setsuna might be spies."

"You shouldn't really suspect people without evidence Chamo-kun. Let's just see how things go for now."

"But what if we get attacked!?"

"Neg-kun!" Makie called. "Over here!"

"The stone to tell your love life is right over here."

The girls all gathered around a single stone with another place a short distance away.

"So if you make it to that rock without opening your eyes you'll find success in love?"

"That's right," Yue told her classmates.

"But it's at least 20 meters!" one complained.

"W…well as the class president I shall…" Ayaka started.

"That's not fair Incho!" Makie cried.

"I want to try to…" Nodoka muttered.

The three girls that wanted to attempt the test all lined up and shut their eyes.

'I feel bad for Makie-san and Miyazaki-san,' Ayaka said, 'but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge.' She focused her mind…or slightly opened her eyes…and visualized the rock. 'Yukihiro Ayaka-style "Mind's Eye of Love" technique.'

"Target acquired! I'm going for it!"

"That's not fair Iincho!" Makie cried. "You opened your eyes didn't you?"

"I would do no such thing! This is to ensure success of the love between me and a certain teacher whose name begins with N."

Negi chuckled lightly as he watched. He would've looked away in embarrassment, but then something caught his attention. A card flew in front of the girls as they ran. Suddenly, a giant pit swallowed Ayaka and Makie. Negi and some of the others ran over to help when Negi stopped short, as Tri ran in from the same direction that card flew in from.

"What happened!?" Asuna cried.

"A pit in a place like this!?" Yuna screamed.

"Are you two all right?" Tri said as he pulled Makie up.

'Did Tri just…' Negi wondered. As the rest of the class moved away from the hole, Negi looked into the pit and saw a copy of Trap Hole at the bottom, not noticing Tri picked up another card from further up the path and gasp.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked, walking up to the teen teacher. Tri flipped the card over to show her, and her eyes went wide. "They really are going this far?" Tri wasn't paying attention as he sat down on a bench and started to rub his temples, fighting back his anger. His hand went to his deck and pulled his pactio card out. Activating it he began playing a relaxing tune on the flute and smiled as the pressure he felt building up lessen as the beast inside him began to lose the grip on him.

His playing began to attract the attention of the students and even a few simple passersby. He finished up the small tune, he heard everyone clapping and looked up surprised. He chuckled in embarrassment as Negi watched on.

'Did he really just try to hurt the students…it doesn't seem like he would but…'

It wasn't long until the group reached the fountains.

"From right to left the falls represent health, school, and love," Yue said as she read from her guide book. The majority of the class instantly ran to the love life water fall and held their cups under the falls to fill them. Negi was looking around and realized that Setsuna wasn't with the rest of the group.

"Where could she be?"

Meanwhile Tri was scanning the area to. He thought back to what almost happened earlier and felt a small pulse of anger. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, only for something to catch his attention.

"What the heck?" he took another deep breath through his nose and his face crinkled up at the smell. "Is that…sake?" His eyes widened as he heard the sound of the girls giggling. Negi, Tri, and the girls that didn't try the falls spun around and gasped as the girls were either stumbling around drunkenly or already collapsed from the alcohol.

"What the heck is going on!?" a loud voice called. The girls (that weren't drunk) and the two teachers turned to see Shizuna and Nita (the source of the voice) walked up. Tri rolled his eyes. It was bad enough that they had to deal with whatever was going on, now he had nasty Nita to face. It was because he rolled his eyes though that he saw Setsuna up on the roof of the falls pointing to a large barrel that was draining into the falls before she jumped away, not wanting anyone else to accuse her of being the culprit, though not realizing a certain ermine saw her.

"Up there!" he called, pointing to the barrel. "Kaede! Can you…" before he even finished, the ninja girl was jumping up to the barrel. She shut off the nozzle and sniffed the contents.

"It's sake!" she confirmed. Tri would've thank Kaede, but a certain older teacher cut him off.

"That's it! Gather these girls up! After they sleep it all off tonight we're taking the first train back to Mahora!"

"What!?" the lucid girls and Negi cried.

"And why is that Nita-san?" Tri said. Raising an eyebrow while fighting his frustration, something he seemed to be getting a lot of the experience on this trip.

"These girls pull such a stunt like this and you have to ask!" The older teacher yelled down at the teen teacher. Tri took off his glasses and wiped the small bit of moisture on them before putting them back on and narrowing his eyes.

"God for a teacher you're stupid," he muttered.

"What!?"

"Tell me oh wise one. Where would they have gotten such a barrel of Sake? First of all, they couldn't have brought it with them as we all saw how small their bags were when they loaded them onto the train. Second, even if they manage to break it down and hide it in multiple bags, they were taken straight to the hotel. Third, there was no shop that sold sake on the way here from the station, and even if there was one, how would they buy and lug such a large case along the walk without us knowing?"

"Well…I…"

"Now that we've established it couldn't be them as they had no chance to bring it, I think we can establish that they don't deserve any punishment, especially since we already have to cut this day of the trip short. Not to mention Nita-san. In case you forget, you are only here to serve as one of the adult representatives of this trip since Negi and I aren't 18. You do not however have any control over **OUR** class." Nita backed away at Tri's words. They were delivered so calmly, yet he could practically taste the venom in them.

"Fine…" he said after a short silence. "Let's get these girls back to the hotel." All of the sober students and faculty ran over to support the others. As Negi helped carry a passed out Makie, he muttered to Chamo.

"I don't think Tri is one of the spies," he whispered.

"I think you may be right this time. After all, if he was with Kansai, he wouldn't want us to stay. Kansai is trying to get us to leave after all." Tri was busy carrying a drunken Nodoka on his back.

"Tri-kun," she whispered breathlessly into his ear. Tri blushed with a small scowl on his face.

"Your drunk Nodoka-chan. Just try to go to sleep."

"But I love you Tri-kun…" Tri blushed profusely and was very happy that no one was able to hear her like this. Or so he thought.

"So you have someone who cares for you Tri-kun," a blond haired girl with a pair of golden bunny ears sticking up from her golden locks said as she peered at the two from around a pillar of the temple. She ducked behind the pillar as the class passed by. After they passed, a girl with pale skin and black, dirty hair and black bunny ears that lay flat on her head looked out from the other side. "Looks like she'll get in the way."

Hotel

Negi sighed as he soaked in the hot springs. He had just talked to Asuna about the Kansai Duelist Association and Setsuna. He stopped Chamo from even mentioning their previous suspicions with Tri, not wanting to piss her off. They then found out about Setsuna being from Kyoto and Chamo's suspicions skyrocketed.

"At least I can relax in here," Negi said.

"After the crazy day we've had, I don't blame you."

"AAAHHHH!" Negi cried as he heard the voice.

"Calm down," Tri said as he sat in the water, leaning against a rock across from Negi. Negi sighed in relief before settling down. Then he looked over at Tri guiltily. "What?"

"I'm sorry Tri-kun," the boy said. Tri raised an eyebrow. "Earlier Chamo and I thought earlier that you were part of Kansai."

"And why exactly?" Tri asked. Surprisingly though, Negi didn't hear any anger.

"Well, first that incident on the train when I lost my letter, you were there when we found the card shikigami. Then at the fortune telling stone…I thought I saw you throw that Trap Hole card. But then when you stop Nita from sending us all home, we realized that you weren't since they want us to leave." Tri looked at Negi for a moment, before he started to chuckle.

"Well that makes sense," he laughed. "Though you were right about one thing. I did throw the card."

"WHAT!?" Chamo cried.

"Why Tri-kun?" Negi asked. Tri's tattoo glowed and he warped away for a few seconds before warping back. He handed Negi a card, a slight scowl on his face.

"Because I saw this card further along the path." Negi flipped the card over and gasped. It was Bottomless Trap Hole.

"Oh my God…" Chamo said.

"If I hadn't thrown that card," Tri said. "There would've been more than a few scrapes and bruises." Something then occurred to the teen. "If one of you reasons was the card shikigami thing, what about Setsuna?" Negi and Chamo were about to answer that question when they heard the door sliding open. Turning, thinking it was one of their fellow teachers. To all three of their surprise, it was Setsuna…in only a towel. All three of them started blushing as they started whispering.

'Why is she here!?' Tri said doing his best to fight a nose bleed.

'The male and female entrances as separated! Why do they lead to the same bath!?' Negi muttered.

'It's a mixed bath!' Chamo cried. All three of them stared for a small bit before Chamo said 'What are we doing!? She's the enemy!'

'What do you mean?' Tri wondered, but Negi and Chamo already started to leave when Setsuna began to speak.

"How troublesome…if Negi is a mystic duelist…then I should probably do something but…"

'EH!?' Negi cried. 'How does she know I'm a mystic duelist?'

'Negi…that's because…' Too bad for them that Setsuna heard them.

"WHO'S THERE!?" she called. "Six Samurai Technique: Stone Splitting Blade!" The samurai girl drew her sword and cut the stone forcing Negi and Tri to jump away. Setsuna couldn't tell who they were due to the steam and seeing Tri was the larger target and supposedly the bigger threat. Tri was unable to get a word in as he was focused dodging the sword.

Thinking quickly, Negi forced a bit of magic into his tattoo and aimed at Setsuna, managing to knock her sword away.

"Great job anki!" Chamo cheered, thinking she was now defenseless. She on the other hand shot her hands out and grabbed Tri by the throat and…you know.

"Who are you!? Answer or I'll snap it off!" It was then the fog choose to clear, revealing their interesting predicament. "Tri-kun…" She instantly released her teacher, both of them beet red. "I'm sorry Tri-kun!" She said profusely.

"You've done it now Sakurazaki!" Chamo accused. "You're with Kansai!"

"What?! No I'm…"

"I've been trying to tell you!" Tri called, finally getting his voice back. "She's not our enemy!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Th…that scream!" Negi cried.

"Konoka-ojousama!" Setsuna called out.

"What the hell is going on?" Tri muttered.

**KD: Computer virus delayed this…actually viruses…**

**Chisame: Why didn't you call me?**

**KD: You're a fictional character and my computer is real.**

**Chisame: Destroying the fourth wall much.**

**KD: Like Kid Icarus Uprising did. Also burning the pieces and dancing on the ashes.**

**?: I feel I should mention that I'm not Tri's OC.**

**KD: Thank you for that reminder. ? is not my OC. ? was sent to me by Zemanapeking. Her OC uses an OC deck as well which leads me to this. I will not make this an OC centric story. If you have an idea though, feel free to talk to me about it in PM. I would love to hear it. Anyway…See ya next time**


	25. Chapter 25

**KD: Welcome back. Went on a camping trip so yeah, that delayed this. Anyway, first off I want to say I made a mistake last chapter. Zemanapeking is a girl and I said "his OC". I corrected this and now I can continue this.**

**Negi: Oh (yawn). You're back KD-kun.**

**KD: Yep and since you're up, do the disclaimer while I wake the others.**

**Negi: Ok. Tri only owns his OC and his card ideas. Ze-kun owns hers and the rest is the original creator's**

**KD: As…Asuna! I swear! I just tripped!**

**Asuna: Yeah right you freaking…!**

**Negi: Moving on!**

**Negioh Chapter 24 Attack of the Monkeys**

Clad in only their towels, the trio ran into the changing room they heard the screams from, and what they found there made them all stop and stare. A huge amount of Acrobat Monkeys were swarming the changing room, and much to the embarrassment of everyone in the room, they seemed to be stripping Asuna and Konoka.

"Wha…" Tri said as he clapped a hand to his nose. Asuna and Konoka both blushed profusely as Setsuna drew her sword (which she retrieved on the way to the changing room.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOUL LITTLE BEASTS DOING TO KONOKA-OJOUSAMA!" She was about to swing her sword when Negi tackled her.

"No!" he cried. "Don't kill the monkeys!" Too bad for them that Tri was between the two so he got knocked down on top of the swordswoman. As they fell their towels came off and Tri found himself propping himself over the girl in a very awkward position. The two blushed as they couldn't help staring at each other for a moment before Asuna and Konoka's screams broke them free of their thoughts. The quickly stood up and adjusted their towels as they saw a group of monkeys carrying a half nude Konoka off and out of the bath house.

"GET BACK HERE!" Setsuna said as she charged out in only a towel. Negi and Asuna were about to follow when Tri grabbed their arms. They were about to ask what he was doing when they looked over their state of dress. Blushing they rushed and got dressed very quickly, adjusting some of their clothes as they go after the kidnappers.

They managed to find Setsuna trying to cut through a barrier of glass. For every strike that she tried she seemed to get tired.

"Asuna!" Tri said. Doesn't that look like…?"

"Mirror Wall!" Asuna called in recognition.

"That explains why I can't break it!" Setsuna called. Tri was about to suggest something when Negi suddenly ran forward. He felt a surge of magic from Negi and a swirl of wind wrapped around his arm as he channeled the Space Typhoon magic. With a single punch, he broke through the barrier in time to see a larger monkey running into the train. The group barely had time to understand what Negi just did when they had to rush forward.

The group rushed onto the train in time to see the door on one end of the train car closing, a familiar woman's face appearing in the glass.

"The snack cart lady!" Tri called. "She's with Kansai!" Negi gasped as he realized that's why she kept getting in his way. They ran forward and tried the door only to find she locked it. Tri and Asuna looked at eachother and nodded. They stood side by side and kicked the door down. Tri flung the other door open and they rushed in to see the woman closing the other door.

"Is this gonna keep going on!?" Asuna cried in frustration. Tri was about to kick the door down again when he noticed the card that was placed in the window. Umi.

"Oh you've gotta be…" a flood of water exploded from the card and knocked the teen back. Everyone had been caught in the flood, Negi tried to channel magic but couldn't concentrate as he was losing oxygen.

Tri was about to activate some of the power Eva taught him to draw from the seal, but he saw Setsuna look focused as she reached for her sword. With a look of tight concentration, she focused on getting Konoka back. With her determination fortified, her eyes snapped open and she swung her sword at the door, the arc of energy visible as it sliced toward the door, cutting it in half.

The water drained out of the car as the group managed to get their breath back. Setsuna and Tri were the first to recover and they rushed out the train, Tri wondering if they should send a check to repay for the train later.

The two ran to the side they saw the lady run off to when she left the train car. They came to a small path that lead up some stairs. At the top was the lady that held Konoka, though now she seems to be in a ceremonial robe. To the side stood a large, chibi looking monkey and bear.

"Well well well," the lady said. "Looks like you're tougher than I thought."

"Why are you after Konoka-ojousama!?" Setsuna cried in anger.

"Oh…you mean the little princess here?" she said about the still unconscious girl over her shoulder, patting her butt as if to emphasis who she was talking about. This only served to enrage Setsuna as she drew her sword and charged at the lady, only to be blocked by a figure landing in front of her.

"Hello," the girl said. She had long blonde hair and wore large wire frame glasses. She wore a short white dress with a bonnet hat on. She held a sword much like Setsuna's and she wore a duel disk on her arm that had a sharp edge. "I'm from Shinmeiryuu. Nice to meet you."

"You're from Shinmeiryuu?!" Setsuna called.

"Setsuna! Tri!" the duo turned toward the noise and saw Asuna and Negi had joined them.

"Oh," the woman said. "We have more little pets to play with." She waved her hand and a third shikigami, a panda, appeared and the three rushed the non-swordweilding members of the group. Setsuna went to help the three, but the new girl blocked her path.

"I don't think so sempai," girl said.

"Don't worry Setsuna," Asuna calls as she drew on Negi's power to draw her spell breaker blade. The woman seeing she might actually be up against a formidable force tried to leave, only to slam into a wall of green energy. She turned and saw Tri had summoned his flute and was playing a dark sounding tune as what appeared to be the outer barrier of the Seal of Oricalcos appeared around the group sealing off the woman's escape as he dodged a swing of the bear's claw, keeping the tune going.

"We'll handle this," Negi said as a charge of wind shot toward the woman. She pulled Konoka in front of her and Negi was forced to negate the spell before it hit the unconscious girl. Setsuna growled but realized she couldn't do anything unless she took care of this other girl. She growled as she readied her duel disk and the girl did the same.

"By the way Sempai, my name is Tsukuyomi," the girl said.

"I don't care! I won't let anyone hurt Ojousama!"

"DUEL!"

Setsuna 4000 Hand 5

Tsukuyomi 4000 Hand 5

"I'll begin!" Setsuna said. "And I start with Legendary Six Samurai Mizuho (LV3 1600/1000). Then since he's on the field, I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai Shinai (LV3 1500/1500). And finally I can Special summon Legendary Six Samurai Kizan (LV4 1800/500), and since he has two allies with different names on the field, he gains 300 attack and defense (1800-2100/500-800). I end my turn with that!" The three swordsmen took the field in front of the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman. Setsuna needed to get to her friends, to Konoka. This had to be ended quickly. Who knows how long Tri could keep the barrier up and the beast inside him at bay at the same time.

Setsuna 4000 Hand 3

Tsukuyomi 4000 Hand 5

"My move Sempai," Tsukuyomi said. "And look. I have a Mizuho and Shinai to (LV3 1600/1000) (LV3 1500/1500). But instead of just bringing out Kizan, I think I'll add Grandmaster of the Six Samurai to the mix as well since he can be brought out since there is another Samurai on the field (LV4 1800/500) (LV5 2100/800)." The same three men appeared, but in addition, there was an old man who had clearly seen many years of battle. (Kizan 1800-2100/500-800). "Now I think I will target your Shinai with my Mizuho!"

The red armored man one Tsukuyomi's field charged the man in purple armor on Setsuna's, destroying it with a swing of his blades. With one of her two other Six Samurai's destroyed, Setsuna's Kizan lost its boost in power (Kizan 2100-1800/800-500).

"Now, My Kizan will destroy yours. Grandmaster will destroy Shinai. And my shinai shall attack you directly." The three monsters then charged the student's side of the field. Setsuna's monsters were decimated as Tsukuyomi struck her with his club. It sent her slamming into Tri's barrier, nearly causing the teen to falter in his playing.

'A physical strike!? She's a mystic duelist…No…She's from Shimeiryuu…Is she transferring Ki into her monsters!?'

Setsuna struggles to get up as she stared at the girl across the field from her.

"I end," Tsukuyomi said with a smile.

Setsuna 1600 Hand 3

Tsukuyomi 4000 Hand 2

'Down by half of my life points in a single turn…' Setsuna thought. She looked over at the other swordswoman. The girl was chuckling as she saw Setsuna struggle.

"Looks like sempai doesn't have any more fight left in her," Tsukuyomi said. "We'll be able to move on with the plan soon."

Setsuna's eyes went wide. She looked over and saw the woman with Konoka still trying to break through the barrier. She saw Konoka's unconscious body hang limply over her shoulder. Her mind flashed to an incident when they were children…an incident she wouldn't let repeat. Not now! Not ever again!

**KD: This chapter is over. I liked writing this chapter. Though I am sorry it took so long. I had a camping trip. Insane work hours…yeah…**

**Eva: Yeah. That sounds tough.**

**Tri: But at least camping was fun right.**

**KD: It was indeed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
